Betrayed
by LadyYueMoon
Summary: Mamoru travels to America for college. Before leaving he proposes to Usagi, promising he'll be back in a year. She promises to wait for him. What happens? Mamoru returns, as promised, but brought something back. She's clinging to his arm! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Yue Moon: First attempt at a Sailor Moon fanfic. It was written by both me and one of my best friends.  
  
Summary- Mamoru travels to America to go to college there. But before he leaves he proposes to Usagi. He promises he'll be back in a year...she promises she'll wait for him. What happens? Mamoru does return, as promised...but he also brought something back. She's clinging to his arm...  
  
By The Way- All the people in here never had/don't have any powers. There are no talking cats, no visits from the future, nothing. Plus, Usagi has always loved the moon and the stars...That's why the ring has a moon on it...ooops...have I said too much? ^^;  
  
  
Key:  
  
" " Talking (do I even have to tell you?)  
~ Thinking  
# Flashback  
= Dreaming  
* Onamatopeia  
___________________________________________  
BETRAYED  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
#Flashback#  
*Knock knock*  
  
Usagi rushed to the door and threw it open, jumping into Mamoru's arms. She smiled up at him. "Hey! You said you had big news eh ^^? What is it what is it?!"  
  
Mamoru grinned and waved an envelope in the air. "I finally got it!" He said shutting the door.  
  
"Huh? Got it? Got what?!" She said, obviously confused.  
  
"You mean I never told you?" He asked, walking towards the couch and taking a seat, putting the envelope on the coffee table.  
  
Usagi sat down next to him and shook her head. "Nope...I don't think you did. So what's this about...and what's in the envelope?"  
  
Mamoru grinned once again. "Well...about 3 months ago I sent in an application to this certain college I want to go to. And I finally got something back from them! I haven't opened it yet...I wanted you to be around when I did."  
  
Usagi smiled. "So what took it so long to get here," she asked, picking up the envelope and taking a look at the address. Her face fell. "...it's in America..."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Usagi looked up and forced herself to smile. "Nothing. I was just thinking...So what are you waiting for? Open it already!" She exclaimed, handing the envelope over to Mamoru. He smiled and hugged her tight...  
  
"Well...here goes..." He ripped the envelope open and took a deep breath. He unfolded the paper in it and began to read...Usagi peeked over his shoulder...   
  
~What wierd symbols...how can he read it?~  
  
Mamoru jumped up and screamed 'YES!', startling Usagi.   
  
"Wh-what? What is it? You got in?!" She asked, getting up. ~What a stupid question...he has an insanely huge smile on his face...ofcourse he got accepted...I have to be happy for him...I can't show my disappointment...I must act happy~  
  
Mamoru picked her up by the waist and twirled her around, grinning like a maniac. "Hai! I got accepted. Isn't this great!!!!!" He exclaimed, putting her down and giving her a kiss.   
  
All of a sudden everything went by in slow motion...Mamoru got on his knees and pulled out a little black box...He opened it and looked up at Usagi, taking a hold of her hand...  
  
"Usako...will you marry me?"  
  
Usagi was speechless...she just stared at the ring...it was a gold ring with a diamond crescent moon at the top. She looked up at Mamoru...his grin was slowly fading.   
  
~What's taking her so long to answer? Is she not ready? Does she not love me?!?!?~ thought Mamoru.   
  
Suddenly Usagi broke out into a huge smile and bent down, hugging Mamoru. "Hai! Ofcourse I'll marry you Mamo-chan!!!"  
#End Flashback#  
  
  
~It's been a year...I wonder how he's been...I've missed him soooooo much!!! I can't wait to see him!' Thought Usagi as she bent her head down and smelled the huge red rose she had bought for Mamoru.  
  
Loud Speakers- Flight 208 from Florida USA to Tokyo Japan has arrived.  
  
Usagi smiled and got up, slowly walking towards the door with 'Flight 208' flashing above it. There were alot of people at the door, and seeing how she wasn't exactly tall, Usagi couldn't tell if Mamoru had already come out or not.  
  
~Arrgghhh! Why does everyone have to be so taaaall ;_;?~ She started to jump up and down, hoping to at least get a glimpse of him.   
  
~Kuso! Too many people...why don't they leave already?~  
  
And as if they had read her mind, the people who had met up with their beloveds/friends, started leaving.  
  
~Ppphhh! Finally -_-.~ Usagi started forward but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Mamoru.  
  
~What? Wh-Who's that girl? Why's there a girl with him...Why are his hands wrapped around her shoulders? Why is her hand wrapped around his waist? Why are they laughing? Could it be...he found someone else?~ At this point Usagi is about to cry. ~But no! How could I think that? Hahaha how silly of me! Ofcourse he hasn't found any one else. He proposed to me. We're promised to each other!~  
  
Usagi takes a deep breath and smiles, walking up to Mamoru.  
  
~Shit! What's she doing here? I didn't tell her my flight came in today...how'd she know?~ Thought Mamoru as he pretended not to notice the blonde in front of him.  
  
Usagi hugged Mamoru and handed him the red rose.  
  
"Welcome back Mamo-chan," she smiled and turned to the brunette who still had her arm around Mamoru. "Oh! Who's this? I didn't know you had a sister...or is it your cousin?" She turned to the black-haired guy infront of her, smiling a hopeful kind-of smile.  
  
Mamoru handed the flower to the brunette and put his hand in his pocket, shifting uncomfortably and avoiding Usagi's eyes.  
  
"Wait! That rose was for you Mamo-chan... Why'd you--" Usagi stopped talking...Mamoru had just retrieved his hand from his pocket and held up the ring she had given him for their engagement.  
  
"Gomen..." He said in a robotic tone, taking a hold of her hand and placing the ring in it. And with that he just left...walked away...laughing with his brunette girl...as if nothing happened.  
  
Usagi fell to her knees, staring at the gold ring with the red little rose on top. Tears flowed freely and her body shook uncontrollably. She mouthed the word 'no' over and over again, not daring to believe what just happened.  
  
Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, pulling her into a hug, rocking her back and forth, strocking her hair, telling her everything was alright. At first she thought that Mamoru had come to his senses. But then she realised it wasn't him...it didn't smell like him...it didn't feel like him.  
  
"Daijoubu?"  
___________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Well that's it for chapter 1. Please review and let us know if we should bother continuing or not! Arigatou ^_^! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All we own is the plot/storyline.  
  
Yue Moon: First attempt at a Sailor Moon fanfic. It was written by both me and Sakura-chan (aka one of my best friends). We know this chapter is a bit short, but we'll try to write longer ones. There's just so much to do!  
  
Summary- Mamoru travels to America to go to college there. But before he leaves he proposes to Usagi. He promises he'll be back in a year...she promises she'll wait for him. What happens? Mamoru does return, as promised...but he also brought something back. She's clinging to his arm...  
  
By The Way- Like I mentioned before...there are no powers...So I had to alter some of the real anime scenes...Those who have watched Season 5 know what I mean.  
  
  
Key:  
  
" " Talking (do I even have to tell you?)  
~ Thinking  
# Flashback  
= Dreaming  
* Onamatopeia  
___________________________________________  
BETRAYED  
Chapter 2  
  
  
#Flashback#  
"I'm really sorry...about...what just happened. I don't know why he did this to you..."  
  
"It's...it's okay...it's not your fault...you don't have to apologise...I...I just don't wanna think about it right now...to-tomorrows my birthday and I was really looking forward to it...but now...I just...I want to..." Usagi starts to cry again.  
  
"Ssshhhh...It's okay...You don't need him...He doesn't deserve you...Now enough about that...so tomorrow...you'll be turning 17...right?"  
  
Usagi sniffed. "H-hai...17..."  
  
"Well...How about I take you out to lunch, then a concert...Think of it as a birthday gift. How about it?"  
  
Usagi looked up and smiled. "Sure...Why not?" ~No use in dwelling on what just happened...I mean I deeply loved Mamoru but he just hurt me beyond belief...I can't believe this has happened...No! I don't wanna think about it anymore. It hurts too much...hurts...too much."  
  
"Okay. Well I guess I'll pick you up at 12...Now are you gonna be alright...Is your mom going to come and pick you up or do you need a ride home?"  
  
"No it's okay. My mom and dad are on vacation and I have the car...I'll just...go home right now I guess..."  
  
"Are you sure? Cause it's no problem. I can call for a limo to drop you off if you want...And I'll have someone bring the car home."  
  
Usagi smiled up at the handsome guy infront of her, trying to hold back her tears. ~Mamo-chan wouldn't have been so persistant...He would have just agreed with me...even if he knew that it wasn't what I really wanted...He changed alot ever since the first time he went to America. Now he comes back with...a...girl...Am I not good enough?~  
#End Flashback#  
  
  
Usagi's eyes widened as she remembered the words 'Am I not good enough'...  
  
  
#Flashback#  
Usagi had gone up to the school roof to clear her thoughts...She didn't notice the two thugs following her until one of them said something.  
  
"Come on! Give us what we want and we'll never bother you again!"  
  
"No!! Go away. Leave me alone!" Screamed Usagi as she tried to make a dash for the other door leading back down into the building. One of the thugs grabbed a hold of her, pulling her back.  
  
~Oh god I wish Mamo-chan was here ;_; ~  
  
"HEY! What do you think you're doing to her?! Let go of her now!"  
  
It was Seiya. He rushed toward the two guys and punched them both in the stomach.   
  
"How many times do I have to tell you two to leave her alone!" He spat, stepping over them and heading towards Usagi, who was now on her knees, tears pouring.  
  
"Daijoubu?" He asked, looking down at her.  
  
"Mamoru would have done that for me...if he were here...I thought I could come up here to try and forget about him being gone...Everytime I look at Rei-chan or Ami-chan, they give me this sympathetic look. They're constantly reminding me of him being gone...so I thought I could get away from it all by coming here...but when I heard you scream 'What are you doing to her'... for a minute there I thought it was Mamo-chan...like he had come back...for me...to watch over me...to protect me...but then it wasn't him..." Usagi starts crying harder. "I miss him so much...I want him to come back...Mamo-chan!"  
  
Seiya looked hurt...  
  
"Am I not good enough?"  
#End Flashback#  
  
  
A tear escaped from Usagi's eye as she lay in bed, trying desperately to fall asleep... ~So this is how he must have felt...He had just rescued me from those nasty guys and I never thanked him...he had helped me a number of times before that as well...But all I could talk or think about was Mamo-chan...And even though I probably hurt Seiya so many times, he still helped me up when I was practically beat down by the one I loved...by the one I thought loved me back...~  
  
"I'm sorry I ever hurt him...Seiya...Gomen nasai," she whispered into the dark, more tears flowing. "Gomen nasai..."  
___________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Well that's chapter 2! Let us know what you all think by submitting a review (how else?) ^.^ And Thanx a bunch to all who have already done so! Dunno when we'll be putting up chapter 3...I guess the more reviews the sooner it'll be up...reviews are somewhat of an inspiration.....AnYwHo! Thanx again and keep those reviews coming!   
Remember: The more reviews, the faster the next chapter is put up...Arigatou!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All we own is the plot/storyline.  
  
Yue Moon: First attempt at a Sailor Moon fanfic. It was written by both me and Sakura-chan (aka one of my best friends). We know this chapter is a bit short, but we'll try to write longer ones. There's just so much to do!  
  
Summary- Mamoru travels to America to go to college there. But before he leaves he proposes to Usagi. He promises he'll be back in a year...she promises she'll wait for him. What happens? Mamoru does return, as promised...but he also brought something back. She's clinging to his arm...  
  
By The Way- Like I mentioned before...there are no powers...  
Key:  
  
" " Talking (do I even have to tell you?)  
~ Thinking  
# Flashback  
* Onamatopeia  
___________________________________________  
BETRAYED  
Chapter 3  
Seiya looked down at his watch as he walked up to Usagi's front door.  
  
~12 o'clock exactly. Good~ he thought as he rang the door bell. He waited...He rang it again...   
~What's taking her so long?~ He wondered, ringing the bell for the third time. He couldn't hear anything or anyone in the house.   
  
"Maybe I should call her," he muttered to himself, pulling a cell phone out of his jean pocket.   
  
~I hope she still has the same number she had a year ago~ he though as he punched in some mubers. He could hear the phone ring from within Usagi's house. After 5 rings the answering machine came on. Seiya hung up. He started to bang on the door, calling out Usagi's name. After a couple of minutes of endless pounding and yelling, a thought struck him.   
  
"Oh my god what if something happened to her O_O!" He said as he jumped up and caught a hold of the balcony floor, hoisting himself up onto it.   
  
~I hope this is still her room,~ he thought as he dusted himself off. The sliding door was slightly open and the curtains were swaying in the morning breeze.  
  
"USAGI?! USAGI WHERE ARE YOU?! Are you okay?!?!" He called out as he quickly stepped into her room and anxiously looked around for some sign that indicated a struggle had taken place. Suddenly he heard a little sob coming from the corner to the far right. He made his way towards the sobbing sounds and gasped when he found Usagi huddled in the corner, crying as she rocked back and forth. Seiya rushed to her and knelt down, checking her for bruises or some kind of mark.  
  
"Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?! What's wrong?" He said in a worried tone. Usagi wiped her tears away and looked up at him.  
  
"Gomen...it's nothing...nothing's wrong," she apologised.  
  
Seiya looked at her skeptically.   
  
"Are you sure? Cause when I saw the glass door out there slightly opened, I thought that someone might have come in and...and hurt you...I was so scared that someone might have done something to you...especially after no one answered the door, the phone or my frantic calls...I was really worried," he whispered, pulling Usagi into a hug.  
  
"Gomen nasai...I never heard the door bell or the phone ring...I didn't mean to worry you...I guess I forgot to shut the door all the way when I came in last night...Gomen ne," she said hugging him back.  
  
"So are you sure you're okay?" He asked, looking down at her.  
  
"Ya...I'm fine," she replied. And to prove it, she smiled.  
  
"If you're not feeling too good, we can always put off the lunch and concert for some other time. If you need to rest--"  
  
"No it's quite alright. I'm fine," she said looking up into Seiya's eyes. "Really...I'm okay," she whispered, remembering the flashbacks she was having last night.   
  
~I don't want to hurt him anymore.~  
  
Seiya broke out into a grin and stood up. He held out his hand and pulled Usagi up.  
  
"Happy birthday odango," he said kissing her on the forehead. She looked down hoping to hide the blush that crept up on her face.   
  
"Arigatou..." she said, managing to keep her voice from cracking.  
  
"I guess I'll wait out in the car," he said as he turned towards the sliding door, making his way out.  
  
"Er...Seiya..."  
  
"Yah?" He said turning back to her.  
  
"The front door is over there," she said pointing the opposite way of where he was heading.  
  
"I know," he said walking out of the sliding door. He turned around and smiled at her through the glass. "It's quicker and easier this way," he grinned. "I'll be waiting."   
  
He jumped off the balcony.  
-Five minutes later-  
  
Usagi locked the front door and slipped the keys into her purse. She was wearing a medium length jean skirt with a black and red shirt. She had a dark blue jean purse hanging from her right shoulder and was wearing black and red sport/tennis-shoes.  
  
Usagi walked over to where Seiya had parked his black convertable and slid into the passenger seat, putting her purse next to her feet. She shut the door and turned to Seiya.  
  
"So where do you wanna eat?" He asked, putting the keys into the ignition and turning it.  
  
"Uummm...anywhere is fine," she replied unsurely.  
  
Seiya sped up and took a right. He took another right then kept going. He then took a left and another right.  
  
~Oh my god...is he headed towards Mercados? I heard that's a really fancy and expensive restaurant that serves Breakfast, Brunch, Lunch and Dinner...~ she thought.  
  
Sure enough, Seiya steered the car into the parking lot and parked near the entrance of the enormous restaurant.  
  
"Umm...Seiya..."  
  
"Ya?" he said, turning to look at Usagi while he undid his seatbelt and took the keys out of the ignition.  
  
"A-are you sure about this?" She asked, eyeing the huge building infront of them.  
  
"What do you mean? Do you not like it here?" He asked, looking a bit hurt.  
  
"No no! It's not that...I love it...It's just that...I don't think I'm worth it..." She said looking down at her lap.  
  
~Mamo-chan never thought I was worth it either...~ she thought as a look of saddness overcame her features.  
*Flashback*  
"Uooooh can we please go there Mamo-chan!" Asked Usagi as she steered Mamoru towards a fancy looking building. There was a nice aroma that clung in the air around the restaurant.  
  
"What?! Are you kidding me? That place is REALLY expensive," he laughed. "There's no way I'm taking you there."  
  
"But you said you'd take me somewhere we've never been before...somewhere romantic...You know...as an early birthday gift since you won't be here when I turn 16," she said smiling up at him. "Remember?"  
  
"Ya well I can't afford this place. Come on Usako, let's go eat somewhere else," he said as he begun to walk off.  
  
~How could he not afford this when he just got through buying a house for some mysterious reason...And then there are the tickets to America...Plus he said he was planning on buying a trampoline for the new house...he said he was gonna buy it tomorrow...so how can't he afford this?~ Thought Usagi as she jogged to catch up with Mamoru. She shook her head clear of those thoughts and smiled up at him.  
  
"Okay. So where do you plan on taking me?" She said, drawing closer to him and clinging on to his arm.  
  
"Oh I know!" Exclaimed Mamoru. "How about over there," he said pointing to a McDonalds. "It's a small and cozy place...somewhat romantic."  
  
Usagi hid her disappointment... "Sure why not?" She said, coming close to tears. She had hoped that he'd take her somewhere else...not to a fast food restaurant.  
*End Flashback*  
"What?! Why would you say that? Ofcourse you're worth it. Besides, it's not everyday someone turns 17," he said smiling at her. "Don't worry. I have everything under control," he said as he got out of the car and shut his door, walking to the other side. He opened the passenger door and helped her out, handing her her purse and shutting that door also. He held out his arm and Usagi slipped hers in. "Shall we?" He grinned.  
  
Usagi smiled up at him and nodded.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Okay so that's a bit longer than usually right? I hope it is...Anywho thanx to everyone who has reviewed!!!  
Reviews-  
  
ZoiSerenity: Yay my first reviewer! (Maybe I should have put this up in chapter 2 ^^; oh well). AnYwHo! Thanx for your review!  
  
Starenity: Hehehehehe I love cliffhangers...but I like righting them much better than reading them. Thanx!  
  
egyptgirl13: Well by now oyu should have figured out it was Seiya ^^! Yay!!!  
  
Shayne: Thanx a bunch ^.^  
  
Celestial Healer: Aaaawwww thank you so much ;_;  
  
Wreath of Roses: Could have used a little more setup O_o? Well I think it was fine the way it was but thanx for your honesty and comment.  
  
Nikki Kou: EXACTLY! Baka Mamoru!!! And about your question...I think you know the answer now. AND SEIYA ALL THE WAY! WOOOO ^o^!!!  
  
Sweet and sour gal: It actually struck you as sad? Cause I always sucked at writing sad parts ^^; and mushy parts...But I'm trying ^^! And about the chapters being short. Gomen people! We'll try to write longer ones ^^; ...now for the confusion, I don't understand how you got confused...And there are only two flashbacks in the chapter. AnYwHo thanx for your reviews.  
  
moon: I sure will ^.^  
  
Moon Dreamer: Akh! A Seiya/Usagi fan!!! *hugs* You and Nikki Kou are two of my favorite reviewers ^.^ Thank you so much!!!  
  
Sailor-Tsunami: I like your name ^_^ and thanx for the review! Keep 'em coming^.^~!!!  
  
Tema Krempley: Is it? Well then I guess I ~CAN~ write sad parts...or something that comes close to being a sad part. Thanx ^^!  
  
Rini: Seiya WAS the guy who helped her at the airport. And I explain why/how he was there at that time, in the upcoming chapter. Infact I'm almost done writing it. I'm not the kind of writer who has certain/impossible/hardly possible things happen without giving an explanation. So just be patient and you'll see. Thanx for your thoughts/review. I'd like to see more from you.  
Yue Moon: If you want us to e-mail you as soon as we update, e-mail us at makoto_hotaru@hotmail.com and include the name of the story you want to be informed of. Ja ^_~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All we own is the plot/storyline.  
  
Yue Moon: First attempt at a Sailor Moon fanfic. It was written by both me and Sakura-chan (aka one of my best friends). We know this chapter is a bit short, but we'll try to write longer ones. There's just so much to do!  
  
Summary- Mamoru travels to America to go to college there. But before he leaves he proposes to Usagi. He promises he'll be back in a year...she promises she'll wait for him. What happens? Mamoru does return, as promised...but he also brought something back. She's clinging to his arm...  
  
By The Way- Like I mentioned before...there are no powers...  
Key:  
  
" " Talking (do I even have to tell you?)  
~ Thinking  
# Flashback  
* Onamatopeia  
___________________________________________  
BETRAYED  
Chapter 4  
"Would you like any sort of appetizer brought to you while your meal is being prepared sir, ma'am?" The waiter asked, finally getting over the fact that Seiya Kou was sitting right infront of him.  
  
"What would you like?" Seiya asked Usagi, smiling.  
  
"I-I don't know...I can't even read the names of these foods...I've never been here..." Stuttered Usagi. She turned to the waiter. "What do you think is good?"  
  
"Well ma'am, I would definitely recommend the Chicken Depollo. It is, without a doubt, the best appetizer...at least in my opinion it is."  
  
"Alright! We'll take that," declared Usagi. She turned to Seiya and smiled. "Have you been here before?" She asked, taking a sip of her Dr Pepper.  
  
Seiya sighed. "Once...It was sometime ago...before I met you. I was dating this one girl...I was really in love with her...she said the same thing about me," He looked up at the blonde-headed girl infront of him. "She looked alot like you ya know?"  
  
"Oh really? Well where is she now?!" Asked a very curious Usagi.  
  
"She died...She was in a car accident...Drunk driver..." Whispered Seiya, looking down into his drink.  
  
As soon as he had said that, Usagi regretted ever asking him. She suddenly got up and hugged him.  
  
"Gomen nasai...I shouldn't have brought it up...I..."  
  
"No it's quite alright...It's a thing of the past now...Don't worry about it," he said smiling at her. But no smile could hide the hurt Usagi saw in his eyes. She smiled back at him and sat back down.  
  
~I wonder why he never told me earlier...He always seems like the happy kind...Like nothing tragic ever happened to him...I wonder if he'd be able to open up to me a little more. Maybe I can-- ~ Usagi's thoughts were interrupted when the waiter came back with a plate filled with what looked like nacho/tortilla chips with chicken and mozzarella cheese toppled on top, apart from some other things. The waiter set the plate in the middle of the table, smiling at them both.  
  
"Enjoy," he said turning around to take some other couples order.  
  
Usagi didn't move...It looked delicious but a certain memory was keeping her from touching the food.  
#Flashback#  
Usagi reached for the popcorn and grabbed some, stuffing them in her mouth, snuggling up to Mamoru. They were watching a movie in the livingroom of the Tsukino household.  
  
"Usagi why don't you eat like a lady? You're such a pig, stuffing your face with popcorn that you're practically choking. Geeeez," Said Mamoru as he got up and stopped the movie. He walked to the front door and grabbed his coat. "Anyways I have to go. I have some things to do. Ja!" He called out without looking back at her.  
  
Usagi was still on the couch, obvoiusly stunned. She heard the door shut and broke down crying.  
#End Flashback#  
"Usagi. Usagi...Usagi?"  
  
Usagi snapped out of her reverie. "What? Huh?"  
  
"Are you okay? You don't seem quite yourself. Do you want to go home?" Asked Seiya as he looked into Usagi's eyes, obviously worried.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "No I'm fine. It's alright...I was just thinking," she said reassuringly.  
  
"Okay then...if you say so," he smiled. "So what are you waiting for? Are you gonna try the stuff or what?"  
  
"Er...after you," she beckoned.  
  
"No no...ladies first. Go ahead...don't be shy."  
  
Usagi reluctantly leaned forward and grabbed a chip, careful not to spill the ingredients on top. She held a hand underneath the food so as to not spill anything on to her clothes. She took a bite, chewed and swallowed.  
  
"So how is it?" Asked Seiya, grabbing one for himself.  
  
"Mmmmm...this is really good," she said, taking another bite. To her great surprise, Seiya stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. After chewing and swallowing, he grinned at her.  
  
"It's no fun eating something that good at a slow pace," he said grabbing another one.  
  
Usagi laughed and shoved the rest of the first one in her mouth.  
-Two and a half hours later-  
  
"Here you are sir. You can pay up at the front desk near the exit. We take credit cards, cash and checks. Have a nice day," nodded the Waiter as he handed Seiya a piece of paper showing how much was due.  
  
"Thank you," Seiya said, steering Usagi to the right. He walked up to the desk and showed the little paper to the cashier.  
  
"That'll be $57.39 please," smiled the lady behind the counter. Seiya handed her $60.00 and told her to keep the change. He turned back to Usagi and smiled, holding the door open for her so she can go through.  
  
They walked to the car and Seiya opened the passenger door for Usagi. He then walked around and jumped in, buckling his seat belt.  
  
"Domo arigatou Seiya...for bringing me here," said Usagi, smiling up at him.  
  
"Doitashi mashite...it was my pleasure," he smiled back at her. She blushed and turned to the window, pretending to be looking out of it.  
  
~Why am I blushing?~ she thought as they drove on. 10 minutes later they pulled up into the Tsukino driveway. Seiya turned the car off and faced Usagi.  
  
"You still up to going to a concert? Or would you rather go some other time," he asked.  
  
"When does the concert start?"  
  
"It starts at 6...and ends whenever...but it usually finishes around 10 or so," he replied, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"So that means we have about 3 hours before it starts right?" Questioned Usagi. She grabbed her purse and got out of the car, shutting the door. Seiya grabbed the keys and jumped out of the convertable, walking Usagi to the front door.  
  
"That's right," he said, standing behind her.  
  
"Well why don't you come in for a while...you can rest until we need to get going," she offered, pushing the door open and walking in. Seiya followed her in and shut the door. Usagi made her way to the couch and plopped down. She motioned to Seiya to sit as well.  
  
"So where's your little brother?" He asked as he sat down next to Usagi.  
  
"My parents let him tag along with them," she smiled. "It's kinda nice with him being gone."  
  
Seiya leaned back and put his hands behind his head, causing his shirt to tighten around his chest/upper body. (A/N: Guess who blushed ^^?)  
  
"Yeah...It's kinda nice to be alone sometimes. No sound...no nothing...just you and your thoughts," he sighed.  
  
*2 minute silence*  
  
"Umm...Seiya...If you don't mind me asking...Why were you over at the airport yesterday?" Asked Usagi, breaking the somewhat comforting silence.  
  
"Well that was a quick change in subject," laughed Seiya.  
  
"Y-you don't have to answer if you don't want to," she stuttered, remembering the time Mamoru had scolded her about being nosy.  
  
"No it's alright. The reason I was there was because I had been on a tour in Korea, and came back yesterday on flight 209."  
  
"But that gate is right across from the one I was at. And there were alot of people and souvenire stands in between...So how did you see...you know?"  
  
"I don't know...I guess I saw long golden hair at some point and I thought that you were..." Seiya looked down, the sadness returning to his eyes.  
  
"You thought I was her..." whispered Usagi.  
  
Seiya nodded. "Her name was Naoka...I don't know why I thought you were her...I mean, I know she's gone but... I suppose it's what people call false hope. She's gone...forever," he whispered, trying to hold back the tears. Usagi slid next to him and put her arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug.  
  
~I...What do I say.....There's nothing to say. No words would take the pain away...He must have truly loved her...~ thought Usagi, a single tear rolling down her cheek. ~I envy her...~  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Please R&R and tell us how we did! Arigato *sniff*  
Reviews-  
  
Rinoa Leonhart: Thanx alot for your review!!! I know I'm making Mamoru look bad and all but oh well...I still stand by the fact that SEIYA should have gotten Usagi. He was always there for her when Mamoru went off to America. I guess his education was more important than his "soulmate". Oh well I'm not about to argue all over again over here. So AnYwHo! Thanx for your review ^^!  
  
Authoress*Crest: Uuooooooooh I've been wanting to write a Dimando/Usagi fic! Rinoa Leonhart (well last I heard) HATES that couple. I think they'd look kawaii together ^^! Akh you're now one of my favorite reviewers! YAY!  
  
Sakura-jr17: Hey thanx ^^! Yes isn't Seiya just the sweetest ^.^ heheheheee...And about letting you know when the next chapter is up...you kinda have to e-mail me and inform me of your request...Unless you DID e-mail me and I just don't know since I haven't checked that e-mail account yet ^^;  
  
bunnyrose06: Thank you thank you! I'm so happy people are actually liking our story!  
  
babby-c: What do you mean 'more chapter, less talking about mindless stuff'? The only thing that is put rather than the chapter its self is the disclaimer (kinda important, kinda very important), the key (i dont want you guys to be clueless now do i), the summary (So you'd know what the story was about cause i'm sure alot of the people here read a whole bunch of stories at the same time and can't remember what happened in which). Let's see, there's also the author notes at the top and bottom and they're there cause i feel like putting them there. The last thing is my response to each review and the little note at the bottome that says to e-mail us if you want to be informed when the next chapter is up. And that is for you guys' convenience. So I really don't see what's mindless ^^; Oh well. I would love to see more from you. Thanx for your honesty and all.  
Yue Moon: If you want us to e-mail you as soon as we update, e-mail us at makoto_hotaru@hotmail.com and include the name of the story you want to be informed of. Ja ^_~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All we own is the plot/storyline.  
  
Yue Moon: Thanx to all who reviewed!!! My reply to all your reviews are at the bottom. Me and Sakura-chan are going to try to write the chapters a bit longer than usual. Although I think chapter 4 was somewhat of a good-sized chapter, ne? Oh well, we'll see. And about the song...I got it and the translation off a certain site, so if anything is wrong with it, don't get mad at me. I only know very little japanese and same with Sakura-chan.  
  
Summary- Mamoru travels to America to go to college there. But before he leaves he proposes to Usagi. He promises he'll be back in a year...she promises she'll wait for him. What happens? Mamoru does return, as promised...but he also brought something back. She's clinging to his arm...  
  
By The Way- Like I mentioned before...there are no powers...  
Key:  
  
" " Talking (do I even have to tell you?)  
~ Thinking  
# Flashback  
* Onamatopeia  
| Translation  
___________________________________________  
BETRAYED  
Chapter 5  
Usagi woke up and blinked. She turned to the clock hanging above the TV.   
  
~uugghhh...4:21...I must have fallen asleep~ she thought, rubbing her eyes. She tried to get up but something was keeping her from doing so. She looked down at her lap and saw Seiya's head resting on it. He had a half smile on his face and unconsciously snuggled up to her. She smiled and stroked his hair for a minute before gently picking his head up and sliding off the couch, grabbing one of the couch pillows and putting it where her lap was. She then put his head on it and stood up straight, stretching. She took one last look at the sound-asleep-hunk, then headed towards the bathroom.  
-Three minutes later-  
  
Seiya groaned and sat up, opening his eyes. He ran his hand through his hair and took a look around. Getting up, he stretched and headed towards the kitchen.   
  
~Man I'm thirsty,~ he thought, looking around in the hopes of finding Usagi. Seeing that she wasn't there, he turned and headed back to the livingroom.   
  
~I guess I should just wait for her here. Geeeez it's really hot.~ Seiya unbuttoned the three top buttons of his shirt and sat back down on the couch, fanning himself with a magazine he had grabbed off the little table to the right.  
  
"Gomen ne. I forgot to turn the AC on," said Usagi as she walked into the room and turned to the wall on the right, lowering the temperature gauge down to 60 and flicking it on. She turned to Seiya and blushed, noticing his half opened shirt. "I...uh...you must be thirsty," she stuttered, quickly walking to the kitchen and opening the cabinet to the right.  
  
Seiya got up and walked towards the TV, examining the Playstation 2 and all the games lined up next to it.  
  
"Cool!" He exclaimed, pulling out a particular game. "I've always wanted to play Tekken 4, but I never had the time to go out and buy it then sit down and play it." He said, opening the case and examining the booklet. "New characters...hmm...Who's Christie Monteiro?" Asked Seiya, still flipping through the booklet.  
  
"She's the granddaughter of the Capoeira master who taught Eddy Gordo the art of Capoeira," said Usagi, walking towards Seiya and handing him the cup of water, trying desperately not to stare at his chest. "But I never really liked her or Eddy. My favorites are Nina, Ling, Lee and Jin. But mostly Nina and Jin. Wanna play? It's only 4:29 and you said that the concert starts at 6, so we have about an hour to kill before we head out."  
  
"Sure," he said, crouching down and turning on the Playstation 2. Usagi grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, setting it on the right channel while Seiya placed the game disk/cd into place and closed the disk tray. He grabbed both controllers and handed one to Usagi. They both walked back and sat on the couch, picking their players.  
-A little over an hour later-  
  
"Hey!" Exclaimed Seiya. "Just because I'm beating you for the millionth time doesn't mean it's fair to use the same move over and over again!"  
  
Usagi laughed but continued doing Jin's spinning high kick. Seiya smirked and tackled Usagi, grabbing the controller out of her hand as the both fell off the couch and rolled onto the floor, still struggling. She then grabbed his controller and quickly but carefully threw it up on the couch, falling back to the floor with Seiya semi-ontop of her. They were both panting, and for a minute there it was just them. No sound, no game, no nothing. They stared into each others eyes...and before anything else happened, the Tekken music managed to seep back into their ears. Seiya jumped up and flung himself at the couch, grabbing the controller and turning back to the TV, making Nina advance on Jin. At the same time Usagi jumped up and snatched her controller from off the floor, also turning to face the TV. She started to do Jin's spinning high kick again, but only managed to jump in the air before Seiya had Nina do a high kick, which threw Jin back, thus ending the match.   
  
Usagi folded her arms across her chest and pouted, "I want a rematch!"  
  
Seiya laughed. "I'd love to, but it's already 5:38. We need to get ready and go or we'll be late to the concert. It takes a good 15 minutes to get there."  
  
"Oh alright. But you owe me a rematch," she said getting up off the floor. She dusted herself off and turned to face Seiya who was sitting on the couch, comfortably leaning back with his hands behind his head. His shirt was now completely open because of the last three buttons that popped off during their struggle.  
  
"Whatever you say odango," he grinned, noticing her staring at his chest. Usagi blinked and looked up at Seiya, who arched an eyebrow, still grinning.   
  
"Uh...I'll be getting dressed now," she muttered as she raced to her room before he could see the full-blown blush that crept upon her face. Seiya chuckled.  
-8 minutes later-  
  
Usagi grabbed her purse off the bed and made her way to the livingroom.  
  
"I'm ready," she called out, unzipping her purse and pulling out the house keys. She looked up. "Er...where'd you get those clothes?" She asked, taking a look at Seiya who now had a thin, grey turtle-neck sweater on, with black jeans.  
  
Seiya shrugged and whipped out a pair of sunglasses, putting them on. "I brought along another set of clothes for the concert. It's only the beginning of Summer so the nights are a bit cool. Don't know how that can be, seeing how hot it is in the day time."   
  
Usagi looked down at the tight blue jeans and pink sweater she was wearing. "Well then I guess we're ready," she announced, walking towards the front door. Seiya followed her out and waited for her to lock the door before heading to the car. She made her way towards the convertable, but stopped when she saw a limo pull up infront of her house.  
  
"Oh by the way, did I mention we're taking a limo?" he grinned, leading her towards the vehicle.  
  
"No...I think you left that bit of information out..." she whispered, staring at the limo infront of her. "But what about your car? You're not just going to leave it here are you?"  
  
As if to answer her question, a tall guy dressed in black exited the limo and jumped into the convertable, starting it up. He backed it out of the driveway and zoomed off.  
  
"Nope," Seiya laughed as he beckoned Usagi into the limo, going in after her. The driver shut the door and walked around, getting in as well.  
  
"Wow it's already 5:47 and the sun hasn't gone down yet," she remarked. "It's quite the opposite towards the end of the year."   
  
~God this limo is the coolest!~  
  
"Ya..." sighed Seiya as the driver started up the limo. They drove on in silence for about 10 minutes before Usagi realised something.  
  
"Hey isn't this near where you live?" She asked, turning to Seiya.  
  
"Yup! The concert's just 3 blocks away. I'm going to have Ryu drop us off there (at the concert), and when you're ready to go home, I'll call and have him pick us up."  
  
"Oh," whispered Usagi, rubbing her arms, shivering.   
  
Seiya saw this and leaned forward, knocking on the black/tinted window that seperated the back of the limo from the front. When it rolled down he said, "Ryu can you turn the air off?" The driver nodded and did as he was told. The window rolled up and Seiya leaned back against the seat. "Gomen. Ryu likes it cold for some odd reason."  
  
To his great surprise, Usagi slid over to where he was sitting and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu Seiya...for everything," she blushed, snuggling up closer.  
  
"Like I said," started Seiya, stroking her long golden hair. "It's not everyday you turn 17. Plus I wasn't here for your 16th birthday, although I did send you that ring. Did you ever get it?"  
  
"A ring?"  
  
Seiya nodded. "Yah. It was a gold one with a diamond crescent moon on top of it."  
  
Usagi eyes widened... ~But that's the ring...I...Mamoru...Uuuuugggghhhh don't cry Usagi...don't cry...It doesn't matter...Don't ruin the night...Forget him...~  
  
"Is anything wrong?" Seiya asked, taking a hold of her hand and turning to look at her. She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"No nothing's wrong. Everything's great. And about the ring. Yes I did get it. Infact I'm wearing it right now on a chain around my neck," she said pulling out the necklace from underneath her sweater. Sure enough, the ring was hanging off it.  
  
"Did it not fit?"  
  
"Oh no it fit perfectly. I just didn't think it would be safe to wear it on my finger while I'm out. But it's really very beautiful. Domo domo arigatou," she said planting a kiss on his cheek. She blushed and looked down at her lap, fiddling with her purse strap. Seiya smiled and took a hold of her chin, gently lifting her face up...he stared in her eyes for what seemed like an eternity, before leaning down and kissing her.  
  
The limo came to a stop and the driver got out and opened the back door. When he saw Seiya and Usagi kissing, he mumbled an apology and began to shut the door.  
  
"It's alright. We were just about to get out," said Seiya, his hand outstretched, keeping the door from closing. He turned back to Usagi and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Ready?"  
  
Nodding, she grabbed her purse and slid out of the limo after Seiya. He offered her his arm and she smiled up at him, sliding her arm in with his. They walked towards all the lights and screams.  
  
"I guess the singer has already gone on stage," Seiya said, steering Usagi to the right.  
  
"I never asked but...who's singing? And why are you wearing sunglasses?"  
  
"About the sunglasses. I don't think it's a good idea for 'Seiya Kou' to go to a concert with out being somewhat undercover. And I think Ayumi Hamasaki will be singing...But there might be others."  
  
"Any chance of Minako being there?" Asked Usagi, her hair swaying in the evening air.  
  
"Oh you mean she finally made it to stardom?!" Seiya asked, looking down at Usagi as they continued to walk towards the concert area.  
  
"Yup! She entered another contest shortly after you left and she made it! They picked her right on the spot. You could tell that she was so happy! That is, when she finally regained consciousness."  
  
Seiya laughed. "You mean she actually fainted?"  
  
Before Usagi could answer, they both rounded the corner and we're finally in full view of the concert. There were hundreds of people surrounding the stage where Ayumi was singing. The people were all screaming and jumping up and down holding up signs that said "We love you Ayumi!" or "Marry me", something of the sort. Usagi's eyes sparkled as she dragged a reluctant Seiya into the middle of it all.  
-On the other side of the stage-  
  
"Uh Rei...Why is Mamoru over there with that girl?" Yelled Makoto, trying to make her voice heard over all the screaming and what not.  
  
"I don't know!!! Let's go get Ami. We need to find out before Minako goes on stage. I want to give her my undivided attention," screamed Rei, making her way through the crowd of people towards where Ami was dancing.  
  
"Ami. Ami...AAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Roared Makoto, trying to get the short-haired girl's attention. Ami turned around and saw Makoto and Rei standing behind her, hands on their hips.  
  
"Nani?" she asked innocently.  
  
Rei pointed at Mamoru and the brunette. "LOOK OVER THERE!"  
  
The blue-haired girl followed Rei's finger and gasped. "What's he doing with her?! Where's Usagi?" She asked, frantically looking around for any sign of Usagi next to them.   
  
"I don't know," yelled Rei.  
  
"Well we can't just stand here! We need to find out. I say we go over there and beat him 'till he tells us," screamed Makoto, pushing her way through the crowd of people that stood inbetween her and her mission.  
  
"Matte! MAKOTO!!!!!" Rei followed her friend, with Ami close behind. They caught up with her before she could get to the couple.  
  
"Makoto NO! You can't just stomp up there and demand some answers!!! We have to ask Usagi about this." Ami yelled firmly. Both Rei and Makoto were surprised by her tone of voice.  
  
"You know she's right. We can't do this. For all we know, Usagi's the one that wanted this. Or maybe that's his cousin or sister or something. Let's just not think about it and try to enjoy the concert. I think Minako is next, and this song is almost over. Come on! Forget about this. When the concert's over, let's call Usagi's house and see how she's doing. Then maybe we can visit her afterwards," reasoned Rei.   
  
Makoto sighed and turned back. "Fine! But I'm gonna get my spot back!!! I was practically TOUCHING THE STAGE!!!" She screamed, making her way back to the stage.  
-Back to Seiya and Usagi-  
  
Usagi continued to drag Seiya into the middle of the crowd. All of a sudden he pulled her into a different direction.   
  
"Usagi, let's go this way! I think we'll be able to get to the stage faster this way," he yelled over the screaming, leading her over to the left.   
  
~I can't have her see Mamoru and that brunette...wait a second...that brunette...she looks familiar...Uugggh where have I seen her before?!~ His thoughts were interrupted by an overly excited Usagi, bouncing up and down, pointing at the stage that was just a few meters away.  
  
"Hey! LOOK SEIYA LOOK! It's Minako!!! Come on let's go," she screamed excitedly, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him along with her.  
  
Seiya = _ ~We're going to get trampled~  
Usagi = ^.^ ~Yay! Minako!~  
  
Minako walked on stage and the whole crowd got louder, yelling and screaming, dropping the Ayumi signs and picking up new signs that ranged from "Minako you are the BEST!" to "Marry me Minako!" and "I'm your #1 FAN!!!!!". Minako smiled, waved to the crowd and began to sing "Setsunakute Ii" |Although My Heart is Breaking, I'll Be Fine|  
  
Nee nemurenai yoru ga kite  
Mata anata wo omotteru  
Aa aojiroi mado wo ake  
Sora ni mada kienokoru hoshi wo miageru  
  
|Hey, a sleepless night comes  
Once again, I think of you  
Ah, I open the blue-white window  
I look up at the still-sparkling stars|  
  
Minako notices Rei, Ami and Makoto at the front of the crowd. She winks at them.  
  
Anata ni oyasumi wo  
Akai RIBON wo hodoite  
  
|For you, good night   
I'll unlace my red ribbon|  
  
Tooku kara shikatte ne  
Dare ni mo misenai kiyowa na watashi wo  
Itsumade mo suki dakara  
Anata no sei naraba  
Setsunakute setsunakuteii  
  
|From a distance, I scold you, don't I  
There is a weak side to me I don't show anybody  
Because I'll always love you  
If it's your fault  
To be sad, to be sad, is okay|  
  
Still singing, she slightly turns to the right and notices Mamoru with the brunette. She frowns but continues singing, trying twice as hard to concentrate.  
  
Nee mada hosoi kono ude de  
Anata dakishimeru hi ga kuru no deshou ka  
Mo ichido aeta nara  
Kitto nakidashite shimau  
  
|Hey, with my slender arms  
Will the day come when I can embrace you?  
And if I should meet you again  
I surely will cry|  
  
Seifuku no mune ni aru  
Haruka na me wo shita anata no yokogao  
Sono mama de suki dakedo  
Motto anata rashiku  
Kawatte mo kawatte mo ii  
  
|Your uniform is in my heart  
And so is your profile with distant eyes  
I like you that way, but  
If you are as you really are  
To change, to change, is okay|  
  
Tooku kara dakishimete  
Dare ni mo misenai kiyowa na watashi wo  
Itsumademo suki dakara  
Anata no sei naraba  
Setsunakute setsunakute ii  
  
|From a distance, you can hug me  
There is a weak side to me I don't show anybody  
Because I'll always love you  
If it's your fault  
To be sad, to be sad, is okay|  
  
The crowd goes wild and Minako takes a bow. She turned around to exit at the back of the stage, but noticed Usagi jumping up and down screaming her name, clapping. To her surprise, Seiya was with her. She tried to get over to where they were but the manager came and pulled her back, saying something about getting swarmed over.  
  
~I don't get it,~ she thought. ~Usagi said that Mamoru proposed and she even showed us that ring. And everyday we'd ask to see it again...And she never told us Mamoru was back...And when'd Seiya get here? Last I heard, he was on tour in Korea. What in the hell is going on?~  
  
She walked into her dressing room and sat down. But before she could think any further, there was a knock at her door.  
  
"Come in!" She called out.  
  
"Oh my god you were so cool up there!" Rei exclaimed, throwing the door open and walking in.  
  
"Fantastic as usual," added Ami. Makoto walked in a few seconds later, looking as if something was troubling her.  
  
Minako, who was beaming two seconds earlier, noticed this and her face fell. "You saw them too didn't you?"  
  
Makoto looked up. "Huh?"  
  
"Mamoru and that brunette, Seiya and Usagi."  
  
"SEIYA AND WHA--?!" the other three exclaimed, shocked at the news.  
  
"When did Seiya get back? And why didn't we see Usagi and him?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Well you two were on opposite ends of the stage. Mamoru and that girl were somewhat behind you guys and to the right. Now does anyone have any idea what's going on?"  
  
The four girls continued discussing this inside while the famous Utadu Hikaru got on stage and sang her heart out. A few others went on stage after her, then she came on again because of the demanding crowd. She was happy to do it anyway.  
-10:22, After the concert-  
  
Seiya put his hands in his pockets, feeling around for his cell phone.  
  
"Did you find it?" Asked Usagi who was standing next to him, purse hanging off her shoulder.  
  
"No. I must have left it in the limo or at your house or something. Do you happen to have one?"  
  
Usagi shook her head. "Maybe we can borrow someone elses," she said looking around. "Nevermind..." she added, realising that most everyone had left and there were only two or three groups here and there who seemed to be somewhat drunk.  
  
"I know. How about we walk to my house and I'll drive you home in the convertable. Tetsumaru should have brought it back by now," he suggested.  
  
"Sure..."  
  
Seiya took a hold of Usagi's hand and led her to the right.  
-Ten minutes later-  
  
"...I slipped and fell on the ice, hard. Minako saw this and she started laughing at me, but then she slipped too. Makoto was the lucky one. She laughed at both of us but didn't lose her balance. She never fell down that time." laughed Usagi, as she recalled the time when she and her best friends (minus Rei since she had to help her grandpa with the shrine and all) had gone ice skating. Seiya laughed and shook his head.  
  
"That must have been really fun. Maybe we should go ice skating sometime," he offered.  
  
"That would be---" Her sentence was cut short as a pair of strong arms clamped her mouth shut and dragged her into the dark alley-way towards the right. She bit down on the hand.  
  
"Ow. Why you bitch!" Came a man's voice from behind her.  
  
"SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
___________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Please review and tell me how the story is going so far. Give me your opinion on the STORY its self, not your thoughts on how the chapter is too small or how I could have combined this chapter with that chapter. Arigato  
Reviews-  
  
Deny: Thanx...But as you can see, I'm a huuuuuuuge Usagi/Seiya fan. Don't get me wrong, Mamo/Usa is still a good couple, but I always thought Seiya was the better one for her...  
  
Sailor-Tsunami: Hehe thanx. I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Le: Well you never know...she might be she might not be...You'll just have to wait and see. But I would love to know which pairing you're rooting for. Mamo/Usa or Usa/Sei?  
  
JadesRose: All your questions will be answered in future chapters. Patinece is a virtue...But thanx for the review ^_~  
  
Midnight Scribbler: AKH! You're going on my "Favorite Reviewers" list. YAY! I'm so happy you like the fic. BTW, what does 'doozo' mean ^^?  
  
Rini: Maybe he is maybe he isn't...Just wait and see what happens!!! Thanx for your review.  
  
Fearful-Lady-Demon-Fox: Er...I dunno how I should take your review...As a compliment or insult...Oh well, thanx for the feedback I s'ppose.  
  
Rinoa Leonhart: Gomen! I know your'e the biggest Usa/Mamo fan but this is how it has to be. Oh and about the videos...I have too much to do to sit down and watch them ^^; gomen. I'll see what I can do.  
  
Mistress Meow: Thanks for the slight critisicm...I know I should add a bit more detail in those types of things (especially the surroundings), so I'll try to do that more often. Thanx for the feedback. I'm expecting more!!!  
  
Tema Krempley: Thanx ^^!  
  
Moon Dreamer: Arigato gozaimasu! I'm thrilled that you love it. YAY^o^!!!  
  
Bunnicula03: USAGI & SEIYA FOREVER! BTW your name seems veeeeeeery familiar...something about a book...I think I read a book called "Bunnicula" before...yes...I think so.....AnYwHo! Thanx for your review ^.^ I'll try to update faster...Keyword: Try  
  
A Reader: I don't see why you're complaining. If it means that much to you, you could have pretended that Chapter 3 & Chapter 4 were just one chapter. No-one else seems to think they're way too small. Well maybe Chapter 1 and 2 were, and we were asked to make the upcoming chapters longer, which WE DID. My reason for not writing super long chapters is because everytime I read one of those, I never get to completely finish it cause I was asked to do something else or to get ready to go somewhere. The next time I go back to that same looong chapter I have to skim through it to find the spot I was interrupted at. So I think these AVERAGE sized chapters are a better deal ^.^ I respect your opinion and all but this is how the story is being written and these are how long the chapters are going to be. At least I update as soon as I can, unlike other people who take months and months to update. Or would you rather me write a super long chapter and put it up 3 months from now ^^?  
Yue Moon: If you want us to e-mail you as soon as we update, e-mail us at makoto_hotaru@hotmail.com and include the name of the story you want to be informed of. Ja ^_~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All we own is the plot/storyline.  
  
Yue Moon: Thanx to all who reviewed!!! My reply to all your reviews are at the bottom. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Summary- Mamoru travels to America to go to college there. But before he leaves he proposes to Usagi. He promises he'll be back in a year...she promises she'll wait for him. What happens? Mamoru does return, as promised...but he also brought something back. She's clinging to his arm...  
  
By The Way- Like I mentioned before...there are no powers...  
Key:  
  
" " Talking (do I even have to tell you?)  
~ Thinking  
# Flashback  
* Onamatopeia  
| Translation  
___________________________________________  
BETRAYED  
Chapter 6  
Hearing Usagi scream like that, made Seiya's heart skip a beat. He whipped around and dashed to the right, stopping only to try and get his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the alley.  
  
"No! Get away from me!!! Leave me alone!"  
  
Seiya ran forward and finally spotted the three guys and Usagi in a corner. The biggest one grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her to the floor.  
  
"Get away from her!" Yelled Seiya, advancing on the guys.  
  
"Take care of him you two," the big guy smirked, unbuckling his belt. "I'll take care of this little missie here."  
  
The first guy ran up to Seiya, who punched him in the face and grabbed him by the shirt, tossing him aside like a rag doll. The second guy came charging, and attempted to kick him in the stomach. But Seiya was too fast, and ended up grabbing a hold of the guys leg, tossing him backwards. His head hit the concrete floor, and he was knocked out cold.  
  
"Get the hell away from her," sneered Seiya, advancing on the last guy, who was in the middle of unbuttoning Usagi's jeans.  
  
The guy stood up straight and turned to face Seiya.  
  
"You better get out of here before I beat you into the ground," the big guy spat, cracking his knuckles. In a blink of an eye, Seiya had the thug up against the wall, a foot off the ground.  
  
"What were you saying?" He asked, repeatedly punching the dirtbag in the stomach with his free hand. He then threw him aside and dashed over to Usagi.  
  
"Usagi. Usagi!" He whispered, gently shaking her by the shoulders.  
  
~She must have passed out form all the commotion. Poor girl...She's going through too much at once...~ He thought, checking her head for blood or a bump, indicating that she hit the stone that was only inches away.   
  
~Thank god~ he sighed, picking her up. He carried her all the way to his house, steadying his leg up against the wall next to the front door and awkwardly sitting her on it, freeing one of his hands in order to reach in his pockets and pull out the keys. He unlocked the door and flung it open.   
  
Getting a proper hold on Usagi, he stepped in, shut the door with his foot and walked over to his room. He gently placed her on his bed and covered her with the thin blanket. He stood there staring at her for a couple of minutes before bending down and kissing her on the forehead. He then turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
-Meanwhile, At Usagi's House-  
  
"Argh! Where could she be?" Yelled a very frustrated Minako. "We've rang the bell, knocked and banged on the door for god knows HOW LONG. We called her on the phone and even screamed her name out countless of times."  
  
"Hey wait a second," said Rei, looking at the other three girls. "Didn't Usagi say that she always kept an extra key under the welcome mat, in the torn seam at the bottom just incase she lost or forgot the other key?"  
  
"Yeah!" Exclaimed Ami, bending down and flipping the welcome mat over. She turned on the little flashlight on her keychain, and looked for the torn area of the mat. Finding it, she slipped a finger in and slid it out, grabbing a hold of the key.   
  
"Here it is!" She exclaimed once again, holding it up. She turned back to the door and slipped it in. She turned it to the left and heard something click. Pulling out the key, she twisted the door knob and pushed forward. The door opened and all four girls walked in, yelling for Usagi. Makoto and Rei ran upstairs to search while Ami and Minako did the same for the downstairs.  
  
"She's not up here," yelled Makoto, racing back downstairs with Rei behind her.  
  
"Ditto," said Minako, coming into the livingroom with Ami beside her. They all sat down and looked at eachother.  
  
"Well since she's not home...maybe Seiya took her somewhere to eat or something of the sort," offered Ami.  
  
"Ya you're most likely right. We might as well stay here and wait for her to get back," said Minako looking up.   
  
At the same time Makoto's stomach growled/grumbled. "And maybe we can order some food while we're at it," she said.  
  
Rei stood up. "I think that's a good idea!" She piped, heading for the phone. "The only place that would be open this late at night would be that Pizza place near the bus station," she informed, flipping through the Phone Book that was laying next to the phone.  
-The Next Morning, At Seiya's House-  
  
Usagi sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. She looked around, taking in her surroundings.   
  
~What am I doing here? Where's Seiya? What the heck happened last night?~ She wondered. ~All I remember is...Seiya took me to the concert...and then we were walking home...and then---~ Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Uhh...come in," she called out unsurely. Seiya opened the door and walked in, balancing a tray on one hand.   
  
"Good morning Usagi," he smiled, walking over to the bed. "I made you some breakfast," he said, setting the tray on her lap. He then got on the bed and layed down next to her, propping his elbow up on the second pillow, his head resting in his hand.   
  
~God she's so beautiful,~ he thought, staring up at her, smiling.  
  
"Arigato," whispered Usagi.  
#Flashback#  
Mamoru came back into the room with a tray of food. He handed it to Usagi and slid onto the bed next to her. She smiled up at him.  
  
"Thank you Mamo-chan," she said, tearing a small piece of the bread off, ready to dig in. But before she could grab some eggs off the plate, Mamoru laughed and slid the tray off her lap and onto his.  
  
"Silly girl. I didn't make this for you, I made it for me," he said, grabbing the piece of bread from her hand and began eating.  
#End Flashback#  
"No problem. So how're you feeling?" Asked Seiya, bringing her back to the present.  
  
"My head kinda hurts. But that's all," she replied. "Umm...do you want some?" She asked, looking down at the plate of food. Seiya shook his head.  
  
"I made it specifically for you," he smiled, his eyes seeming to twinkle. Usagi began to eat, but stopped after a couple of bites. She turned to Seiya.  
  
"What exactly happened last night?" she asked. Sighing, the hunk next to her sat up, and explained what had taken place the night before.  
  
"...and so I placed you on my bed and slept on the couch." He finished. Usagi popped the last bit of food in her mouth, and chewed absentmindedly, her mind still trying to process everything she was just told.  
  
"Y-you mean I was...nearly...r-raped?" She stuttered. Seiya took the tray from her lap and put it on the nightstand, nodding.  
  
"But...I...I don't remember anything...All I remember is us walking...I was in the middle of saying something but then I was cut off and jerked back...and that's all..." She whispered, shuddering. Seiya moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I guess, in a way, it's good that you don't remember. No girl should have to go through that. But you're safe now and that's all that matters," he said, smiling reassuringly. Usagi closed her eyes and smiled, snuggling up closer to him.  
  
"So you wanna do something today?" He asked, gently stroking her hair.  
  
~You've been so nice and sweet to me Seiya. You've done so much,~ thought Usagi, slowly opening her eyes. ~It's time I did something for you.~  
  
"I was wondering," she began, looking up at him. "If you would like to come over to my house for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Sure," he replied, smiling warmly. "I would love to," he whispered, kissing her on the cheek. Usagi blushed and quickly got up, throwing the blanket off of her.  
  
"Umm...well...do you think you can take me home? I need to get everything ready, I want it all to be perfect," she exclaimed, obviously excited. Seiya chuckled and got up as well.  
  
"Sure. But do you have to leave now?" He asked, walking up to her.  
  
"Well, I want everything to go right...but if you'd rather take me later then that's okay," she replied. But judging from her tone, Seiya knew she would rather go right then.  
-At Usagi's House-  
  
Minako's cell phone rang, waking all four girls up.  
  
"Hello," yawned the golden-haired girl.  
  
"Minako! What the hell do you think you're playing at!!! You never came back to your hotel room like you were supposed to," her manager yelled on the other end of the line. Minako sighed in disgust and hung up.  
  
All four stretched and yawned, rubbing their eyes.  
  
"Hey. Usagi never came home did she?" asked Rei, looking around. Makoto shook her head.  
  
"Well she better get here soon cause I'm starting to get really worried," exclaimed Minako, getting up. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the front door burst open.  
  
"Arigato Seiya!" Yelled Usagi, waving from the front door. "I'll call you and tell you when to come by. Thanks for everything!" She watched as Seiya zoomed off, then shut the door and sighed, smiling. She turned around, ready to walk to her room.  
  
"Hey! How did you all get in here?" Asked Usagi grinning at her friends. They all stared at her, confused. Ami was the first to speak up.  
  
"Well the key under the mat, remember?"  
  
Usagi laughed and walked over to the couch, sitting in between Makoto and Rei. "Oh right...I forgot I even had it there."  
  
~It's been a long time since she's laughed like that,~ thought Rei.  
  
"Usagi," began Makoto. "What's going on?"  
  
Usagi smiled at the green-eyed girl. "What do you mean?"  
  
Minako sighed and sat down next to Rei.   
  
"What happened with you and Mamoru?" She asked. Usagi's face fell and she looked down at her hands. She launched into the whole story and explained every single thing in detail, tears forming in her eyes. When she finished talking, she burst into tears.   
  
The four girls crowded around and got into a big group hug, telling her it's alright and that Mamoru was a "bastard who deserved to die a horrible death", among other things. Then they began asking questions about Seiya and how she felt about him. She wiped her tears away and blushed.   
  
They continued to talk for about 2 more hours when Minako's cell phone rang again. She didn't bother picking it up, and instead turned it off. The little distraction made Usagi glance at the clock.  
  
"Oh my god it's 4:37! I need to hurry up and get everything done," she exclaimed, jumping up. The four girls also stood up, confused.  
  
"Uh...Usagi? Are you feeling alright?! Since when do you have the urge to get up and clean?" Asked Rei, puzzled.  
  
~Oh I forgot to mention the fact that I invited Seiya over for dinner,~ she thought, turning to her friends, fighting hard to keep a blush from creeping up onto her face. She failed miserably.  
  
"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhh! I know," said Makoto, grinning. "Seiya must be coming over, ne?" She asked, her grin widening.  
  
"Umm...kinda," stuttered Usagi, her blush deepening.  
-Around 6:30-  
  
"Thanks again all of you! And thanks for cooking Makoto. It smells great!!!" Yelled Usagi, waving at her friends who had just hopped into Minako's limo.  
  
"No problem! Just remember, we want to know EVERYTHING," giggled Minako, as she rolled up the window. The limo drove off and Usagi shut the door.  
  
~Everything has to go perfectly,~ she thought, picking up the phone and dialing Seiya's number. He finally picked up after the fifth ring.  
  
"Hey! Uh, just wanted to let you know that everything's ready," said Usagi, her heart pounding.  
  
"Great! I'll be over in about 10-20 minutes," he said. She could almost hear his smile, which made her smile.  
  
"Okay," she replied, softly. "I'll be waiting." She hung up the phone and sighed happily. She then looked down and realised that she still had the same clothes on.  
  
~That's what I forgot!~ she thought, snapping her fingers. She ran upstairs and got into the shower.  
-15 Minutes Later-  
  
*Ding dong*  
  
~Oh no! He's already here and I'm not completely dressed,~ panicked Usagi as she raced to her closet.  
  
"Hold on!!" She called out, looking through the clothes. She noticed a white tank top towards the back and grabbed it. She quickly put it on and walked towards her dresser. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out a black mini skirt. She slipped the skirt on and dashed downstairs, throwing the door open.  
  
"Hey," she smiled, panting a bit. "Come on in and make yourself at home. Just gimme a minute to fix my hair," she stepped aside and let him in, shutting the door behind him. He smiled down at her and shook his head.  
  
"You look stunning just the way you are," he replied, handing her a dozen of red and white roses. And for the first time, they didn't remind her of Mamoru.  
  
"You didn't have to get me anything," she said smelling the roses. She looked up at him and smiled. "Domo arigato."   
  
She walked to the kitchen and put the roses on a counter while she pulled out a vase from one of the cupboards and filled it with water. She placed the roses in it and set them in the middle. Seiya walked in after her.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" She asked, pulling the fridge open.  
  
"Do you have any grape soda?" he asked.  
  
Usagi pulled out a big bottle and set it on the counter. He watched as she shut the fridge and opened a cupboard, taking one of the many glass cups that were lined up neatly. She poured some into the cup and handed it to Seiya.  
  
"Thank you," he said, taking a sip, his eyes still on Usagi.  
  
"You're welcome," she replied, putting the bottle back in the fridge. She turned back to face him and gasped.  
  
"Seiya...Are you alright? You spilled some soda all over your white shirt," exclaimed Usagi, grabbing some paper towels from nearby and dabbing at his shirt.  
  
Seiya laughed sheepishly. "I guess I wasn't paying attention," he said, a bit embarrassed.  
  
~I need to focus,~ he thought. ~But she's so beautiful...~  
  
"I don't think that's good. Grape soda stains very quickly," explained Usagi. "Why don't you take it off so I can wash it for you."  
  
Seiya shrugged. "If you say so," he said, unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled it off and tried handing it to her, but she seemed oblivious to the fact that he was holding it out infront of her.  
  
~His skin looks so soft...so...flawless...I wonder how it feels,~ she thought, lifting her hand to his chest.  
  
"Uh Usagi...Are you alright?" Asked Seiya, snapping her out of her trance-like state. She blushed and quickly retreated her hand.  
  
"I guess I should put this in the washer now," she said, grabbing the shirt and quickly walking off, hoping he hadn't noticed her blush.  
  
Seiya stood there and thought back to what had just happened a few moments ago. He blushed slightly at the fact that she had touched him so tenderly. But before he could think any further, the door bell rang.  
  
*Ding dong*  
  
"Seiya, do you think you can get that?" Called Usagi. Hearing her say his name made his heart skip a beat, although he wasn't entirely sure why.  
  
"Sure," he called back out and walked towards the door. He pulled it open and came face to face with...  
___________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Uooooooooh it's a cliffhanger! YAY ^o^! Now don't forget to review ^_^!  
Reviews-  
  
hyesuu: Umm...alrighty then..."Ack" as in: "Ack a cliffhanger" or "Ack your story sucks"? Oh well *shrugs*  
  
vwjustme: I'm glad you like the story ^.^ Sorry it took me longer than usual to get this chapter up. But I think it will be like this all the time. Especially since my mom has been planning to cancel our internet. We'll see what happens.  
  
Rinoa Leonhart: First of all, is my nickname Usagi? No it isn't, it's yours. Meaning I picked your favorite characters. And about the SM videos I'm trying to make time to watch 'em but with me onichan always watching TV or playing video games, it's kinda impossible. And I updated DT so now it's your turn ^^! And yes I know...I always have to have at least one cliffy in all my stories...it's in my blood...I can't fight it...  
  
Seriously Twizted: Uummm...You can't put pictures on fanfiction.net...thanx anyways for the review...  
  
Usagi: YAY! *hugs* SEIYA AND USAGI FOREVER!!!!! WWOOOOOO!!!  
  
Moon Dreamer: Yes gomen but I HAD to update it there. It was a must! And sorry it took me sometime to get this up. But I hope the wait was worth it ^.^  
  
JadesRose: You know I never thought of it that way...about them complaining but in other words it's a compliment indicating they want more...that's a good way of thinking of it...this way it won't bother me much ^^; Thanx!  
  
Neo cristal Serenity: Thanx for reviewing!  
  
To the no name reviewer: Uuhhh...the purpose of a cliffhanger IS to keep you hanging! I just didn't expect to update so late. Hope you liked it, although it's another cliffy ^^;;  
  
Aqua Rhapsody: I agree with you! YAY! Usa/Seiya FOREVER!  
  
Usagi Kou: Thanx for the review!!! I never thought of Andrew+Usagi...I don't think...well maybe...hhmmmm...  
  
Rini: Why didn't Usagi go backstage? Well, she didn't know that Minako was going to be at the concert. And when she found out, she realised she didn't have her VIP pass thing. I didn't want to write a scene where she tries to get by the guards or anything cause I didn't find it necessary. OI hope this fully answers your question. BTW: Patience is a virtue  
  
To the 2nd no name reviewer: Dunno why you didn't put a name but whatever...thanx for the compliment...  
  
Aroura: Hey thanx a ton! Your review really cheered me up. Hope you liked this chapter ^^!  
  
wings of the phoenix: Thanx for the review! Hoping to see more ^.^  
  
Midnight Scribbler: Oh ^^; so both 'doozo' and 'onegai' mean 'please'. Okay then...well thanx for the review and hope you like this chapter...BTW did I ever mention that you're one of my fav reviewers ^^?  
  
Serenity seiya's only love: Like your name! SEIYA AND USAGI ALL THE WAY!  
  
VerveSymphony: Thanx a bunch! Hope you liked this story!!!!!  
  
luckyducky7too: Let me explain the ring thing...Seiya sent it (the ring) through the mail for Usagi's 16th birthday. Mamoru just happened to be at her house and heard the mail man outside so offered to go get the mail for her. Like the cheap bastard he is (gomen Mamoru fans), he stole the ring and decided to pretend he got it for her and proposed to her with it. I was going to make a whole flashback thing of this but I didn't think it necessary...And how does she know Seiya in the first place? Well Seiya is in the actual Sailor Moon series in Season 5 (not shown in America). But this is a quick summary like thing of my story: The first time Mamoru leaves to America, Seiya and Usagi meet. Then Seiya leaves cause he has things to do with his Music career and all. Then Mamoru comes back from America. Then he leaves again to America a year later. He comes back after a year in America, but he comes back with that girl. Seiya just happens to come back from Korea on the same day. Do you get it now? I hope so.  
  
Moon Mistress: Hehehehehe thanx a bunch ^.^  
  
ElenaxWoods: Thanx! Hope you enjoyed this chappy ^.^  
  
sarah: Uuummmm...glad you like the story ^^;;  
Yue Moon: If you want us to e-mail you as soon as we update, e-mail us at makoto_hotaru@hotmail.com and include the name of the story you want to be informed of. REMEMBER! You have to EMAIL us. Not state in your review that you want us to tell you when it's updated. Thanx. Ja ^_~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All we own is the plot/storyline.  
  
Yue Moon: This chapter is a bit shorter than usual. Sorry about that ^^; ...I'm just so busy but I didn't want you all to wait for another week! Plus my internet is out ;_; and so it'll be harder to update. Gomen nasai! But Sakura-chan is still also working really hard! Don't forget to review! Your reviews mean alot to both of us and we really appreciate the time you take to write them ^_^! *Loves all her reviewers* ^.^  
Reviews-  
  
Small-lady19: YAY! Thanx for reviewing! And your hunch was probably right ^^; Sorry about your hate for cliffhangers...there's one at the end of this chappy too. Gomen ^^!  
  
Deny: Thank you! You love cliffies? YAY! *hugs the cliffy fan*  
  
Raven Haired Light: Arigato ^.^  
  
Todokanunegai: Uooooooooh wierd name. What's it mean? BTW, thanks for the review ^^! Yes, I would also like to kick Mamoru's *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* ^_^;;  
  
Moon Dreamer: Yay one of my fav reviewers ^_^! So it was worth the wait eh? I'm glad you think so ^.^ I hope you like this chappy! You're a fluff fan right? Hope so  
  
Diane Weather: O_o ...teeheehee... *hugs the anti-Mamoru fan*  
  
angelwings: So many exclamation marks. Me liiiiiiiiiiike...hope you enjoy this chappie ^^!  
  
Dariens-Princess: I like that you like my story ^.^ Especially since you're a Darien fan. Thanx for the review!  
  
alice.stevens: Aaawwwww thanx =^_^= And I WILL continue! I will finish this story! WOOOHOOOO! Thanx for wishing me luck...but I don't believe in luck ^^; But it was nice of you! Thanx again!  
  
usagibud: Another Usa/Mamo fan. Your review means alot ^.^ I'm glad you like it. Thanx  
  
Crystalline Lily: Thaaaaaaaaaaaaanx ^_^! BTW, I like your name.  
  
wings of the phoenix: Umm...i like cliffhangers...USAGI AND SEIYA FOREVER!  
  
Rinoa Leonhart: *Dreamy sigh* yes...Seiya ~IS~ perfect. And I don't remember you ever calling me -_- and you were supposed to call me today when you got home and what is up with your phone?! And you went to the store without me ;_; *cries* I could have talked to the chinese lady. Argh! I'm gonna call Sakura-chan after I'm done and I'll have her three-way you...BTW i hope you like this chapter. And quit complaining about me only updating once a week! It's better than once every two weeks! You wouldn't want that would you?  
  
Moon Mistress: ^.^ And now to see if it WAS Mamoru! Hohohohohohoho^o^hohohohohoho!  
  
veronica-of-saturn: Thanx ^_^  
  
Ahknee/Kitteen: Arigato. Hope you like this chappy! ENJOY!  
  
Neo cristal Serenity: Thank you thank you thank you!  
  
Aqua Rhapsody: Seiya/Usagi = Kawaii couple! Heeehee! Thanx for the review!  
  
Angelwings: Thanxieez~!  
  
Cassie-bear01: Aaaawwww *blushes from the comments and applause* Thank you so much! You're too kind.  
  
Midnight Scribbler: YAY! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Even though it's not as long as I wanted it to be but OH WELL! I almost wasn't able to update today thanx to my sister *glares at her sister*  
  
anonymous: I'll pick the "or something" ^.^! Gomen Mamoru/Usagi fans, but this is how it is!  
  
JaminJellyBean: I update every week when I can ^^; I hope you like this chappy!  
Summary- Mamoru travels to America to go to college there. But before he leaves he proposes to Usagi. He promises he'll be back in a year...she promises she'll wait for him. What happens? Mamoru does return, as promised...but he also brought something back. She's clinging to his arm...  
  
By The Way- Like I mentioned before...there are no powers...  
Key:  
  
" " Talking (do I even have to tell you?)  
~ Thinking  
# Flashback  
* Onamatopeia  
| Translation  
___________________________________________  
BETRAYED  
Chapter 7  
"Oh, it's only you," sneered Seiya, shutting the door in Mamoru's face. He turned to walk back into the kitchen, when he heard the door being pounded on. He opened it yet again.   
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
Mamoru ignored Seiya and looked past him, looking for someone, or something.   
  
"Where's Usagi?" He snapped.  
  
At the sound of her name, Usagi walked over to where Seiya was standing. Sadness quickly dawned onto her features as she caught sight of the man standing in the doorway.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, keeping her voice as steady as she could. Seiya reluctantly moved aside.  
  
"Remember that silver necklace I gave you? The silver one with the rose hanging off it?"  
  
"You mean the ONLY one you gave me. Ya what about it?"  
  
"Well I want it back," he demanded, holding out his hand.  
  
Usagi nodded and looked down at the necklace she was wearing, tears began to form in her eyes. She reached to the back of her neck and fumbled with the clasp.  
  
Realising that she was having a hard time undoing the necklace, Seiya stepped in between her and Mamoru. He shot Mamoru a 'Go to hell' look, and turned to Usagi. He gently brushed her hair aside and began to undo the necklace.  
  
"I'll get you a better one," he whispered into her ear, still trying to get the clasp open. Realising that it wouldn't budge, he broke the necklace apart and turned back to Mamoru. He looked past him, and noticed a familiar looking girl waiting in the car.   
  
~Who is she? Where have I seen her before?~ He wondered.  
  
"Give me the necklace already," spat Mamoru, still holding his hand out. Seiya threw him a look of disgust and flung the necklace outside and into the grass.  
  
"Go fetch for it like the damn dog you are!" He sneered, slamming the door in his face yet again. He turned around to comfort Usagi, but realised that she wasn't standing behind him anymore. She was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, crying her heart out.  
  
Seiya rushed over to her and knelt down, pulling her into a tight hug.  
  
"It's okay," he said, gently pulling away and smiling down at her. "He's a filthy bastard and doesn't know what he's missing," he soothed, wiping her tears away.  
  
Usagi's sobs subsided and she looked up at Seiya.  
  
"I'm really sorry. Tonight was supposed to be great and everything was supposed to be perfect not like---"  
  
Before she could say any more, Seiya leaned down and kissed her. After a while she pulled away and smiled up at him, both blushing slightly.  
  
(A/N: There was some caressing and more kissing but no more! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA^o^HAHAHAHA! Yes I took the part out...I have my reasons people!)  
  
*BEEEEEEEP*  
  
The timer on the washer sounded, bringing the two back to their senses. Seiya reluctantly let go of Usagi and stood up.  
  
"I guess that's my shirt," he sighed, helping her up.  
  
Usagi smoothed down her skirt and smiled at Seiya, before walking past him and into the laundry room. She opened the washing machine and pulled out his shirt, putting it into the dryer along with a dryer-sheet. She turned it on and walked into the kitchen, where Seiya was leaning up against the wall.  
  
"Ready for dinner?" She asked, the horrible incident that happened only moments ago, long forgotten.  
  
"I am if you are," he replied.  
  
"Great. Have a seat and I'll get the food."  
  
"You need any help?" He offered, pulling out a chair.  
  
Usagi turned to him and smiled, shaking her head. "No it's alright, I got it. Thanks anyway."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Ya don't worry. I have everything under control," she reassured him, picking up two trays. One that had mashed potatoes on it, and the other had stake and gravy. She placed these on the table and went back to get a bowl that had some corn in it. She set that on the table as well, along with two plates, sliverware and glass cups.  
  
"What kind of drink would you like?" She asked, pulling the fridge open.  
  
"Er.....just some water please," Seiya replied sheepishly. Usagi smiled at him and brought out a jug of water. She shut the fridge and carefully poured some in Seiya's cup. She then moved on and did the same to hers.  
  
She set the jug on the table and took the seat across from Seiya.  
  
"This looks great," he remarked. "Smells great too. Here gimme your plate," he said, holding out his hand. Usagi picked it up and handed it to him, watching as he filled it up with everything on the table so that she wouldn't have to stand up or reach over for anything.   
  
"Here you go," he smiled, handing the plate back to her.  
  
"Arigato," she whispered shyly, setting it in front of her. Seiya proceeded to fill his own plate and then sat down. He looked up and caught her staring at him.  
  
"Is something wrong?" He asked, putting his fork down.  
  
Usagi shook her head and smiled. "No nothing. I'm just really glad you came, that's all," she replied softly.  
  
Seiya reached across the table, covering her hand with his. "Well I'm really glad you invited me. Besides, how could I deny any invitation that includes your company," he smiled warmly.  
-After Dinner-  
  
Seiya got up and helped Usagi clear the table.  
  
"Do you want me to go ahead and start washing the dishes?" He offered, handing her the bowl of corn. She covered it with saran-wrap and put it in the fridge.  
  
"No that's alright," she smiled, shaking her head. She walked over to the sink and plugged it up, putting all the dishes in and turning on the hot water. "I think I'll just let them soak right now and wash them later."  
  
"Great idea," grinned Seiya, snaking his arms around her waist, hugging her from the back. "Dinner was great Usagi," he whispered, kissing her on the cheek. "Arigato."  
  
Usagi blushed. "Makoto did most of it, I just helped out a bit."  
  
"And I thank you for that," he whispered, kissing her again.  
  
Usagi smiled and turned around to face him. She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling. She slowly leaned up and he slowly leaned down. They kissed and...  
  
*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*  
  
"I swear it's like the appliances are alive, and are doing this on purpose!" Yelled a very frustrated Usagi, pulling away from Seiya.  
  
"Well you know, there is always the option of ignoring the obnoxiously loud 'Beep'," he chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "No. I think it's best if I get it out now before it starts to wrinkle," she reasoned, walking to the laundry room. "Why don't you go ahead and sit in the front room, I'll be there in a second," she called back.  
  
"Why not," mumbled Seiya, making his way to the livingroom. He switched on the radio and instantly recognised one of his favorite songs.  
  
"What's this?" Asked Usagi, stepping into the room. She carefully layed the white shirt on the back of the couch and walked over to Seiya.  
  
"This is one of my favorites songs," he grinned, pulling her closer to him. He put his left hand around her waist and placed her right hand on his shoulder. "Perfect for the waltz," he whispered, pulling her even closer.  
  
~Oh my god he can waltz!~ Thought Usagi as her body swayed in rhythm with Seiya's.   
  
~I remember asking Mamoru to do this with me but he just laughed and said that I probably didn't even know what a "waltz" was. His laugh was like a jagged knife through my heart and I never understood why he constantly be-littled me. Why he made me feel like crap anytime I was around him.~ Tears formed in her eyes, yet she took no notice.   
  
~I thought that maybe his job was stressful and that's why he was like that. I was patient with him, hoping that the insults would cease, but to no avail...I don't see how I could have ever loved him...I mean--~  
  
Usagi was jolted out of her thoughts and back to the present by a panick-stricken voice.  
  
"Usagi! Usagi what's wrong?!" Came the urgent voice of Seiya, gently shaking her shoulders. Usagi blinked. She hadn't realised that she was crying until now. "Oh god! I hurt you didn't I? I'm so sorry if I did, I didn't mean to," he apologised, helping her to the love seat in the corner.  
  
Usagi shook her head sadly and sat down. "No it's...it's not you Seiya...you're perfect...it's not you," she whispered, trying to hold back the rest of the tears that threatened to spill. Seiya sat next to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug.  
  
"Do you...do you want to talk about it?" He asked, unsure of what to say or do.  
  
"I...I don't know," she sobbed, holding onto him.  
  
"It's okay. You don't have to if you don't want to," he assured her, gently stroking her hair in hopes of calming her down.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry, Seiya *sniff* for acting like...this," she whispered, somewhat ashamed of herself for ruining what could have been an almost-perfect evening.  
  
Seiya shook his head. "It's not your fault Usagi...You've been through too much in such little time. But I want you to know that I'll always be here for you," he whispered, kissing her softly on the head. "Always."  
  
They both lay there peacefully in each others arms, oblivious to the fact that the front door was being pushed open.  
___________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Eeeeeeeeeheeeeeeeeheeeeheeeee!!!!! Cliffy ^_^ cliffy ^_^ cliffy! It's not that big of a cliffy but oh well! It's a cliffy! *Hugs the cliffy* Please review!!!  
NOTE: If you want us to e-mail you as soon as we update, e-mail us at makoto_hotaru@hotmail.com and include the name of the story you want to be informed of. REMEMBER! You have to EMAIL us. Not state in your review that you want us to tell you when it's updated. Thanx. Ja ^_~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All we own is the plot/storyline.  
  
Yue Moon: Sorry again! The chapter isn't as long as I hoped but hey!!! It's 5 till 2AM! *sniff* The things I do for all of you. Please REVIEW! Make the late hours of typing, thinking, blinking hard and resting my burning eyes WORTH IT! And thanx to all who have reviewed! *Loves all the reviews she gets and all the reviewers*  
Reviews-  
  
Rinoa Lenohart: Uummm...I don't have a secret to my/our stories...AAAAAAnywho! Thanx for the review. And Mamoru is an @$$ a million times over ALL THE TIME.  
  
Small-lady19: Thank you ^.^ And Seiya IS a sweetheart *sighs*  
  
silver wolf: thanx ^^!  
  
leo hime san: Heehee! Mamoru is a bastard, yes. Thanks for the review.  
  
JadesRose: Well nor you'll know who's at the door...And the evil woman...is...well you'll see about that later ^^!  
  
MoonWonderer: Uooooh I like your name...but wouldn't it be "MoonWanderer" instead of with an 'o'? Oh well I dunno ^^; thanx for the review.  
  
frosty: Aaaaaaaawwww thanx ;_; hope you enjoy this chappy ^_^  
  
Todokanunegai: Uoooh "Unfulfilled Wish"? That's cool...sounds so mysteroius and all...And about updating, I usually update every monday night...but now I'm thinking that as soon as I get about 15 reviews for each chapter, I'll put the next one up ^.^ Cause some PEOPLE *coughRinoaLeonhartcough* complain about how long it is till the next chappy is put up. AnYwAyS! Hope you like this chapter ^_^!  
  
JaminJellyBean: Thank you. Hope you enjoy this.  
  
Moon Dreamer: I don't write lemons or anything of the sort, or something that comes close to one. THAT'S why the appliances kicked in. And lot's of fluff in the coming up chappies! And really cute scenes! YAY! Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
mini-kay: I love cliffies. And thanx for the compliment about being evil ^_~ hope you like this chapter. Enjoy ^.^  
  
LubOcow: YAY! *puts you on 'Favorite Reviewers' list* So your friends like Darien? Ugh...I don't like him too much...SEIYA ALL THE WAY FOR ME!!! And thanx so much for the review. Hope you like this chappy ^_~  
  
Aqua Rhapsody: Hehe...I like insane comments...thanx for the compliment...The next chapter is put up depending on how many reviews I get *HINT HINT* ^_~ Enjoy  
  
happygolucky111: I was waiting for some smart individual such as your self to ask that question ^.^ Well, I can't tell you...At first I had something else in mind, but now a better explanation has come to mind. You'll find out soon enough...hehehe  
  
Ahknee/Kitteen: Thanx! Hope you like the chappy...  
  
Sharon: Actually the clasp didn't come undone because she had it on always! In other words even in the shower, so it rusted over.  
  
Moon Mistress: ^.^ I hope you like it! Thanx for the review...sorry I couldn't update earlier.  
  
Midnight Scribbler: Thank you ^_^!!! I hope you like this chappy and the way everything turned out!  
  
usagibud: The beating up will come a little later...if at all...hehehehe! Hoping to see more reviews from you ^^!  
  
Tema Krempley: Thanx.  
  
BeautifulDreamer: *sniff* You're too nice. *Puts you on "Favorite Reviewers" list*. I hope you like the way this turns out ^^! Thank you so much for your review! It brightened my day ^_^  
Summary- Mamoru travels to America to go to college there. But before he leaves he proposes to Usagi. He promises he'll be back in a year...she promises she'll wait for him. What happens? Mamoru does return, as promised...but he also brought something back. She's clinging to his arm...  
  
By The Way- Like I mentioned before...there are no powers...  
Key:  
  
" " Talking (do I even have to tell you?)  
~ Thinking  
# Flashback  
* Onamatopeia  
| Translation  
___________________________________________  
BETRAYED  
Chapter 8  
"OH MY GOD! Mom! Dad! Usagi and that big pop star Seiya Kou are DOING IT!" Yelled Usagi's younger brother, Shingo, running outside, where his parents were unloading the taxi.  
  
At the sound of his voice, both Usagi and Seiya's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Oh god they're back!" Panicked Usagi, jumping off the love seat and grabbing the white shirt off the sofa. She threw it to Seiya, who slipped it on and quickly buttoned it up. She then dashed into the kitchen and pulled an apron on, turning the water on and pretending to be washing dishes. Seiya ran in after her and sat at the table.  
  
"They're on the love se-- Hey! They were right there I swear it!" Said Shingo, pointing to the love seat in the corner.  
  
Usagi walked in, and wiped her hands on the apron.   
  
"Hey! You guys are back! How was your trip?" She smiled, hugging her mom. She stuck her tongue out at Shingo, who was standing behind them.  
  
Seiya walked out of the kitchen and stood behind Usagi.  
  
"Oh my god! You're...you're Seiya Kou!" Exclaimed Ikuko, pushing past Usagi, shaking Seiya's hand. "I absolutely adore all of your songs! Can I get your autograph?" She asked, pulling one of his Solo-Albums out of her purse. She handed it to him along with a pen.   
  
"Make it out to Ikuko. Arigato!" She smiled, watching him scribble out her name.  
  
"Here you go," he smiled, handing them back to her. She stared at the autograph, stars forming in her eyes.   
  
"I'll be the envy of the Cooking Group tomorrow. I can't believe this! Seiya Kou in my own house!" She chanted, drifting off into somewhat of a daze.  
  
"Uh...mom? Are you okay?" Asked Usagi, taking a hold of her mothers shoulders.  
  
"IT'S MINE!" Snapped Ikuko, holding the Album close to her to keep it safe.  
  
Usagi: O_@  
Seiya: O_o *afraid for his life*   
Shingo: -_- *rolls his eyes*  
  
"Er...I wasn't going to take it from you mother. You can just...chill," Said Usagi, eyeing her mother the way she'd eye an insanely-obsessed-with-Seiya's-songs person.   
  
~Chehh...like I need his album or autograph. There are better things...Like him ^.^~ she thought, surprising herself by it.  
  
Ikuko laughed sheepishly.   
  
"Well anyways! Usagi," she ordered, her voice suddenly taking on a serious-tone to it. "May I speak with you in your room. Now," she said, heading towards the stairs.  
  
Usagi nodded and began to follow her mother, only to be stopped gently by a concerned Seiya.  
  
"You're not going to get in trouble are you?" He whispered, his eyes flickering towards Shingo to make sure he wasn't listening. He was, but there was nothing Seiya could do about it so he chose to ignore it.  
  
"I don't think so. I'll just explain everything and hopefully she'll understand," whispered Usagi, dreading the fact that she'll have to recollect the horrifying memories of what had happened in the past three days.  
  
Detecting a hint of sadness in her voice, Seiya asked if she wanted him to come with her.  
  
"Could you?" She whispered softly, taking a hold of his hand.  
  
"We're hooooooooome," greeted Usagi's dad, Kenji, as he stumbled through the front door, dragging some suitcases along with him.  
  
"Hey dad," smiled Usagi, turning to Kenji, still holding Seiya's hand.  
  
"USAGI!!! NOOOOOOW!!!" Yelled Ikuko impatiently.  
  
"You better go see what your mother wants, Usagi," said Kenji, his eye flickering down towards their hands. He frowned but shook his head, deciding to save the questions for later.  
  
Usagi turned back to Seiya, giving him a questioning look. He still hadn't answered her.  
  
"Sure," he whispered, smiling reassuringly.  
  
Shingo rolled his eyes and watched as they both climbed up the stairs, still, hand in hand.  
  
"Are you just gonna stand there all day? Come here and give me a hand boy!" Chuckled Kenji, handing the young boy a suitcase.  
-Upstairs-  
  
Usagi opened the door to her bedroom and stepped in, Seiya being right behind her.  
  
"Hey mom...you needed to talk to me?" She asked, nervousness apparent in her voice. Seiya gave her hand a gentle and reassuring squeeze, causing her to relax a bit.  
  
Her mother looked up from the magazine she was reading, and was surprised to see Seiya standing behind her daughter. She debated on whether or not to ask him to leave, but decided against it. ~I might need to ask him a couple of things,~ she thought.  
  
"Here, sit down," she said, patting a small area of the bed to her right. Usagi walked over and sat down, fumbling with the gold ring on her middle finger.   
  
~It seems prettier, knowing that Seiya's the one that got it for me,~ she smiled absentmindedly.  
  
Ikuko noticed her daughter smiling at the ring, and so decided to start the questions.   
  
"Isn't that the ring Mamoru got you?" She asked knowingly.  
  
At the mention of his name, Usagi's smile was wiped off her face, replacing it with a non-emotional look. Seiya, who had been leaning up against the wall across from the bed, sighed and made his way towards Usagi. He sat down and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a comforting hug.  
  
Ikuko was very confused at that moment.   
  
"Was it something I said?" She asked, looking from Seiya, to Usagi, and back to Seiya.  
  
"Tell her," whispered Usagi, still playing with the ring.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Usagi nodded and closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. But by the end of the explaining, gasping and cursing, it was all too much for her and she burst into tears.  
  
Knowing that she'd probably want some alone time with her mother, Seiya kissed Usagi on the forehead and hugged her tighter, gently pulling away from her and getting up. He stepped out of the room and sighed, shutting the door. He ran his fingers through his hair and made his way downstairs, only to be intercepted by Usagi's father.  
  
"What happened up there?" He asked, somewhat concerned.  
  
"Alot. But please sir, I would ask you not to mention anything about Mamoru when Usagi is around. Your wife knows everything, so if you want, have her tell you all about it. Usagi has been through alot and I just don't want her to suffer anymore," said Seiya, shaking his head. He took a look at his watch and couldn't believe his eyes.   
  
"Wow it's already ten!" He exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair again. "I'm sorry sir but I have to get home. My manager said I've put off my scheduled meetings long enough, and the publishers are getting pissed off because I still need to work on one more song before they can finalize my new album. I'm supposed to attend a meeting at 7 in the morning, but it takes me about half an hour to fourty five minutes to get there. Which means I'll have to leave at around 6 o'clock," he explained, not knowing why he just said all that.  
  
"I guess you're pretty busy," said Kenji, nodding slightly. "So I suppose I'll be seeing you some other time, eh?"  
  
"Ya about that. I was wondering if I could come by tomorrow and pick Usagi up? Take her driving or something, to get her mind off of things. Oh I'm sorry, I completely forgot. You guys probably want to catch up on things, so I guess I'll put the driving off for some other time," Seiya said, cursing himself mentally at the lack of attention and patience he just showed.  
  
"Well it's all up to her," sighed Kenji, obviously tired from the trip back home. "Why don't you call her tomorrow and find out?"  
  
"No that's alright. I'm pretty sure you all want to talk to her about certain things and all. Tell her little stories and details about your vacation."  
  
The older man chuckled. "Hey, like I said, it's all up to her. Plus we have all morning tomorrow to talk about those things, so just give her a call. I think she'd appreciate it."  
  
"Thank you sir. You have a good night," Seiya said politely, walking over to the front door and slipping his shoes on. He opened the door and stepped outside, shutting it behind him.  
  
"I like him," said Kenji, turning to his son who was sitting on the couch, his arms crossed. "He seems very unselfish and polite. Unlike that other boy Usagi was dating. What was his name again?"  
  
"Mamoru. His name was Mamoru," sighed Shingo, grabbing a hold of the remote and switching the TV on.  
  
"Oh yeah...him. I never did like him. Now this Seiya guy seems worthy of Usagi."  
  
"Dad you're just saying that cause he's rich and you want his money," laughed Shingo, flipping through the channels.  
  
"My daughters well being and future happiness is more important than fame and riches. Besides, I think he was putting those meetings off just to be with her."  
  
Usagi came downstairs and looked around. "Where's Seiya?" She asked, walking over to the kitchen to see if he was there.  
  
"He had to go honey. He said he had a meeting tomorrow morning at 7," explained Kenji, pretending not to notice the fact that Usagi's eyes were red.   
  
~I'll ask Ikuko. No use in upsetting Usagi even more.~  
  
"But...but I didn't get to say goodnight," complained Usagi, walking to the front door. She flung it open in hopes of seeing the convertable still in the driveway, or at least backing out of it. Realising that it wasn't there, she sighed and shut the door.  
  
"Are you going to go to bed now?" Asked her father, picking up one of the suitcases and moving it over towards the wall to get it out of the way.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I need to finish up the dishes," she yawned, making her way towards the kitchen.  
  
"Don't worry about them. I'll have Shingo do them."  
  
"WHAT?! Why! This isn't fair. She and her super star boyfriend are the ones who ate out of them!!! I don't see why I have to WASH THEM!" Exclaimed Shingo, jumping off the couch and throwing his arms up in what looked like the beginning of a hissy-fit.  
  
Kenji threw a 'don't you dare question me' look at his son, before turning back to Usagi, smiling.  
  
"You need some rest Usagi. Now go get changed and go to bed," he ordered (in a nice way).  
  
"Arigato. Love ya dad. Good night. 'Night Shingo," said Usagi, making her way up the stairs. She passed by her parents room and said good night to her mother, before entering her own room and shutting the door.   
  
Walking over to her dresser, she pulled open the last drawer and took her pajamas out. She changed into them and flopped down onto her bed, sighing.   
  
~I'll brush my teeth in the morning,~ she thought, slipping under the thin blanket-like-sheet. She closed her eyes, and tried to sleep, but the words Shingo had yelled out still rang in her ear.  
  
...She and her super star boyfriend...  
...She and her super star boyfriend...  
...She and her super star boyfriend...  
...She and her super star boyfriend...  
...She and her super star boyfriend...  
  
Usagi smiled and blushed slightly, snuggling up to her pillow, trying as best she could to imagine and pretend that Seiya was there with her, keeping her warm and safe. She fell asleep...  
___________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Yay! Not much fluff in this chappy but oh well! I hope you guys liked this chapter and all the previous and upcoming ones. Don't forget that little, yet big thing that keeps us writing! REVIEW ^_^!  
NOTE: If you want us to e-mail you as soon as we update, e-mail us at makoto_hotaru@hotmail.com and include the name of the story you want to be informed of. REMEMBER! You have to EMAIL us. Not state in your review that you want us to tell you when it's updated. Thanx. Ja ^_~ 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All we own is the plot/storyline.  
  
Yue Moon: Well this chapter is super long ^.^ (or so I think)! It's dedicated to all you long-chapter-lovers out there! I hope you like it. Don't forget to Review! It took us so freaking long to write this chapter. Make it all worth it ^.^ and submit a review! Onegai ^_^?   
*sings* ...Seeeeeiiiyyyyaaaa no ore ga kanjiru, fushigi na kimochi   
Faaaiiiitaaaaaa no ore ga kanjiru, shimeikan to wa chigatta... *sings*  
YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA! IT'S SO COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SEIYA ALL ^o^ THE WAAAAAY! *Holds up a huge Seiya sign with the help of Sakura-chan and Usagi-chan (aka Rinoa Leonhart), and Summer (who doesn't even know who Seiya is but the heck with it! We said he's cute and so he's cute!)*  
  
Sakura-chan: She's lost her mind. She's in Seiya land now. Ppppphhh obsessive Seiya-freak.  
  
Yue Moon: NANI O_o?! I'm not obsessed with Seiya! *denies it*  
  
Summer: Who's Seiya?!  
  
Yue Moon: *faints*  
  
Usagi-chan: *sighs* She always faints in disbelief whenever someone asks that question.  
  
Summer: O_O what have I done?!?!  
  
Sakura-chan: *gets the hose*  
  
Usagi-chan: *pats Summer on the back* Don't worry. She'll be up in a second.  
  
Sakura-chan: *turns the water on and aims the hose at Yue Moon*  
  
Yue Moon: Aaaakkkkkhhhh! COLD COLD COLD COLD COLD! *Turns to Summer dripping wet, and whips out an album filled with Seiya pictures* THIS IS SEIYA-SAMA! KAWAII KAWAII KAWAII!!!!!  
  
Summer: O_O *afraid...so very afraid*  
Sakura-chan: -_- *has been through this so many times before*  
Usagi-chan: ^^; *agrees with Yue Moon but doesn't say so*  
Yue Moon: =^.^= *heehee! Is flipping through the Seiya album*  
Reviews-  
  
Midnight Scribbler: *sniff* Thank you *hugs*. Hope you like this chappy. And sorry the story seems all cramped now...FF.net doesn't seem to want me double spacing things. Or maybe it's this computer...Anywho thanx for the review! And if you can, do check out my "Ambushed" fic. I just put it up...it's a Demando/Usagi pairing. I want to know if it's any good. And your reviews help me so much.  
  
Moon Dreamer: Thanx bunches~! Hoping to see more reviews from you ^.^  
  
Serena Tsunami: Thank you ^^!  
  
Clytia: I liked your review. Thanks alot. I'm glad you like the story.  
  
happygolucky111: ^^; Well no I'll wonder what you'll write about what the parents say about Seiya in this chappy. I'm looking forward to it!  
  
lexi: It's a Seiya/Usagi pairing. I'm glad you like the chapter! Waiting to see what you think of this one ^_^  
  
kriziamoon: Thank you! I absolutely love you for loving and reviewing to my story ^^!  
  
amanda: Me like that you like! Hope I updated fast enough ^.^  
  
MoonWonderer: Thanx...I did and will.  
  
Ellen: Thanks! I recovered most everything...but not all. Oh well what I got is all that was important. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Moon Mistress: ^.^ Glad you like it. Hope you keep liking it.  
  
wings of the phoenix: Yes no cliffy then...But the ending was rather cute ne? But this chapter's cliffy makes up for no cliffy in the previous one...hehehe...  
Summary- Mamoru travels to America to go to college there. But before he leaves he proposes to Usagi. He promises he'll be back in a year...she promises she'll wait for him. What happens? Mamoru does return, as promised...but he also brought something back. She's clinging to his arm...  
  
By The Way- Like I mentioned before...there are no powers...  
Key:  
  
" " Talking (do I even have to tell you?)  
~ Thinking  
# Flashback  
* Onamatopeia  
| Translation  
___________________________________________  
BETRAYED  
Chapter 9  
Seiya was driving his convertable, on his way to pick Usagi up.  
  
"Sorry. I'll be there as soon as I can. I just got held up at the meeting," explained Seiya, steering the car to the right. He was running a bit late, and felt guilty that he was making her wait, even if it was just 5 minutes.  
  
"It's okay. It's not that big of a deal," smiled Usagi on the other line.  
  
"Okay, well, I'll try and get there as soon as I can," he said, speeding up a bit.  
  
In his haste, he didn't notice the big truck to the right, that ran the stop sign. It rammed the side of the car, crushing Seiya in the process.  
  
"Seiya?" Came the girls voice from the other line. She heard some kind of crash or something. "Seiya?! SEIYA?! Oh dear god. Seiya what happened?! Are you there?"  
  
Seiya winced in pain and reached for the cellphone that was knocked out of his hand.  
  
"Don't worry Usako," he whispered, managing to keep the intense pain from showing through his voice.  
  
~Since when does he call me Usako?~ Thought Usagi, her eyes beginning to water.  
  
"Seiya, where are you?" She asked, grabbing her purse and pulling out the keys to the family car. "Seiya! Seiya tell me where you are? Seiya please...please tell me where you are," she whispered, tears beginning to fall down her face.  
  
"Usako...I...I love you, Usako," came Seiya's barely audible voice.  
  
Usagi's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Oh shit!" Came another mans voice. "It's Seiya Kou..."  
  
"Check his pulse you moron! I'll call the ambulance," came another man's voice.  
  
"Don't bother," said the first guy. "He's gone man, he's gone."  
"NOOO! SEIYAAA!" Usagi woke with a jolt and quickly sat up. Panting heavily she frantically looked around.  
  
~Oh...it was just a dream,~ she shuddered, glancing at the clock.   
  
~5:53...I wonder if Seiya's still home or already on his way to the meeting...~ she thought, getting out of bed. She reached for the cordless phone on her dresser and walked over to the night stand. She pulled the top drawer open and reached for a piece of paper. It had Seiya's home phone and cell phone number on it. He had quickly scribbled the numbers down that day at the airport, when she was about to go back home.  
  
"Call me whenever you feel like talking," he had said.  
  
Usagi turned her little lamp on in order to see the numbers clearly. She quietly dialed the house number in and waited 5 rings before someone picked up.  
  
"Mmm hello?" Came Seiya's groggy voice.  
  
Usagi's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his sleepy voice.   
  
~He sounds so cute,~ she thought smiling.  
  
"Hey," said Usagi, feeling a little guilty for waking such a cute creature. "I'm sorry...did I wake you?!" She asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Hhmmm? Oh no it's quite alright," yawned Seiya. "Is everything okay?"  
  
~So cute!~ thought Usagi, trying to imagine how Seiya would look at this very moment.   
  
~Laying on the bed, tangled in sheets, wearing only boxers. Scratching his head with one hand while using the other to hold the phone up to his ear. His hair all messy. Eeekk! Bed-hair! Yummy~ dreamed Usagi, wishing she could actually see him like that for real.  
  
"Are you there?" whispered Seiya, obviously slipping back into a deep sleep.  
  
Usagi giggled, enjoying the sound of his voice.   
  
"Ya I'm here," she whispered back. "Just wanted to check on you," she said shyly.  
  
Seiya chuckled cutely, earning a mental ~Aaaaaaaaawwwwwww! Kawaii!!!~ from Usagi.  
  
"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" He joked. "Not that I don't appreciate you doing so. It's very flattering really."  
  
Usagi blushed and racked her brain for something to say.  
  
"Uuuhhhh...ahehehehe ^^;" was all she could manage. Seiya chuckled again.  
  
"Say Usagi, do you know what time it is?" He asked.  
  
"Yup. It's 5:59. Shouldn't you be getting ready for that meeting?" She asked.  
  
"Oh shit!" Cursed Seiya, attempting to jump out of bed. He ended up falling on the floor, dragging the sheets that were wrapped around his body along with him.  
  
Hearing a thud on the other end of the line, Usagi guessed what happened and giggled.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Heh ^^; ya it's nothing," came Seiya's voice, somewhat embarassed. "Well hey, I need to get ready cause I need to be out of the door by 6:15. So I'll call you later to see if you want to do anything today, okay? Then I'll go ahead and pick you up--"  
  
"No!" Exclaimed Usagi, remembering the dream. "No that's alright. Don't pick me up. I'll have my dad or mom drop me off if we do anything, kay?"  
  
"Well it's not really a problem. I WANT to pick you up," he said, making his way towards the closet on the other side of his room.  
  
"No please...don't," she whispered, sounding scared.  
  
"Is everything alright Usagi?" He asked.  
  
"Ya...it's just...I had a bad dream last night and I...I don't want to take any chances that would possibly make it come real."  
  
"Usagi, it's okay. Dreams are just that, dreams. There's nothing to be worried about," he explained, looking through the number of suits that were hanging in the closet.  
  
"But this dream was different. I had a bad feeling about it. Please...just...I'll have my mom drop me off," pleaded Usagi.  
  
Seiya sighed. "Alright, if it'll make you feel better and more at ease, I won't pick you up," he said, finally deciding on a solid black suit.  
  
"Thanks. By the way, where is your meeting being held at?"  
  
"At this office building right off of Sander Road and Trio Lane on the 21st floor. It's quite a long way from here. I don't know why they can't hold the meetings somewhere closer," complained Seiya.  
  
"Well when is the meeting going to be over?" She asked, somewhat curious.  
  
"It's usually about 3 hours long, meaning it'll end at around 10 or so. But something tells me this time it'll be longer. Cause I've put off so many of the meetings this week, that we'll have to discuss everything today," he explained, carefully changing into the suit.  
  
Usagi couldn't help but feel guilty, yet flattered at the same time. ~He probably put all those meetings off because of me,~ she thought.  
#Flashback#  
"But...but it's our 2 year anniversary Mamo-chan! Two years ago today, was when you told me you loved me and that you'd always be with me! I'm sure they'll let you off just this once," exclaimed Usagi.  
  
"Would you quit being so selfish!" Snapped Mamoru, fixing his tie. "Do you want me to get fired or something?! Sheesh. I can't keep asking to cancel meetings just because of you. They need a better reason."  
  
"But this would be the first time you'd cancel a meeting because of me. You canceled a meeting three days ago because you over slept. You called in saying that you were sick and all, and they let you off," whined Usagi, pouting.  
  
Mamoru rolled his eyes and sighed in disgust.  
  
"Whatever. I gotta go now. I'll be back around 5. I'm looking forward to dinner!" He slammed the door on his way out.  
#End Flashback#  
"I'm sorry if it was because of me," whispered Usagi.  
  
"Oh no no. It's wasn't BECAUSE of you. It was FOR you. See there's a difference. 'Because of you' would mean that you asked me to, or forced me to. 'For you' means that I did it of my own free will and I was glad to. Which means that you have no reason to be sorry," smiled Seiya on the other line. "Anyway, I've got to eat something and head out now. I'll call you later on alright?"  
  
"Okay," whispered Usagi, feeling a bit sad that she'd have to hang up in a minute, thus leaving her lonely once more.  
  
"And don't worry too much about that dream. Whatever happened in it is just that, just a dream. Maybe you can tell me about it some time today, kay?"  
  
Usagi smiled. "Sure. I'll be looking forward to seeing you Seiya," she said, her voice softening when she mentioned his name, causing his heart to skip a beat.  
-In Ikuko and Kenji's bedroom-  
  
"Did you hear that? It's so early and yet that Seiya guy is talking to her on the phone," whispered Kenji.  
  
"I know. He's nothing like Mamoru..." whispered his wife.  
  
"Don't compare them, honey. It's an insult to Seiya. Remember the time when Usagi had a really bad dream that Mamoru was stabbed to death and she woke up crying?"  
  
"Ya. It was on a weekend and she woke up at around 7," Ikuko recalled.  
  
"Yup. She called him up to see if he was okay and he ended up yelling at her, saying that it was the weekend and he works hard everyday, and that day was the day he planned on sleeping in but she ruined everything and so on and so forth," sighed Kenji, rolling over onto his back.  
  
"How did we ever put that past us? We never talked to him about it...We must have forgotten," frowned Ikuko.  
  
"Oh well. We don't need to deal with him any longer. Now about Seiya, I think he loves our daughter. How about you?"  
  
"Could be. Most likely anyways, especially after I saw him comforting her up in her room when we were discussing what had happened. I told you last night remember?"  
  
"I remember..."  
-An hour later-  
  
Shingo stumbled into the kitchen, and was surprised to see Usagi standing there making breakfast.  
  
"Since when are you up earlier than me?" He asked.  
  
Usagi ignored her little brother and continued scrambling the eggs, while she hummed one of Seiya's songs. She scooped the eggs onto a plate and grabbed 4 pieces of bread, a glass of orange juice, and 3 bacon strips. She made her way out of the kitchen  
  
"Hey! What about me?!?!" Complained Shingo.  
  
Usagi ignored him yet again and continued humming while she made her way upto her bedroom. She shut the door and sat on the bed, placing the food and orange juice on the nightstand.  
  
"Seiya," she smiled, loving the sound of his name and how it easily rolled off her tongue. She sighed dreamily and layed down, slipping the gold ring off her finger and studying it closer. So much detail was put into it, and the moon seemed to glow.  
  
"I wonder if I...love him," she whispered to herself. "I wonder...if...he loves me."  
  
Usagi shook her head and sat up, slipping the ring back onto her finger. She admired it for a minute or so more before turning to her breakfast.  
  
She had just finished eating when the phone rang.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Usagi!" Came the voices of Minako, Rei, Ami and Makoto.  
  
"Wow! How are you all on?" Asked Usagi.  
  
"I guess it's called triple three-way," laughed Minako.  
  
"So how've you been?" Came Makoto's voice.  
  
"Meaning how'd the dinner go," giggled Minako.  
  
"That's not what I meant!" Exclaimed Makoto.  
  
"Yes it is! Now hush and let Usagi talk!"  
  
Usagi giggled and launched into the story.  
  
"...Then he threw the necklace past Mamoru and said 'Go fetch for it like the damn dog you are'."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Interesting."  
  
Usagi continued the story and blushed several times when mentioning certain parts.  
-About 2 hours later-  
  
"Well I gotta go now," explained Rei. "I promised grandpa I'd clean up today. I'll talk to you all later. Bye." She hung up.  
  
"I got to go too," said Minako. "My damn manager. You guys know how that is."  
  
"Yup," the other three agreed.  
  
"Talk to you guys later! Ja!" Minako hung up as well.  
  
"I guess I should get going as well," sighed Ami. "I need to fix up my computer. It attracted some kind of bug or virus. Later!"  
  
"So Usagi...do you think you might...love Seiya?" Asked Makoto, quite curious.  
  
"I...I don't know...I'm not sure," frowned Usagi, trying to sort out her feelings, at the same time remembering the dream.  
  
~"Usako...I...I love you, Usako," he had whispered.~  
  
"Well you better find out soon, and if you do, you better tell him that right away. You never know when he'll leave or pass away."  
  
"But...I don't know how to find out whether I do love him..."  
  
"Ask your self: If you could live the rest of your life without him, if you could live the rest of your life WITH him, and if you truly feel happy, warm, safe and secure when you're around him. That'll get you closer to finding out," explained Makoto. "Anyways, I'm going to go now. I'm kind of hungry and I wanna finish reading this one book I borrowed from the library. It's called 'Bargain Bride' and it seems very interesting!"  
  
"Okay then. Uh...thanks...for your help and all," whispered Usagi.  
  
"No problem. Just think about what I said. But don't worry yourself sick over it. Take it easy. We'll talk later. Ja!"  
  
*click*  
  
Usagi put the phone down and sighed. Before she could take the dishes back to the kitchen, the phone rang again.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Hey Usagi," cames Seiya's soft voice.  
  
Usagi's heart skipped a beat and she glanced at the clock. "Hey. Is the meeting over already? It's only 9:47."  
  
Seiya sighed. "Unfortunately, no. I asked for a five minute break before we go on discussing some other issues. Figured I wanted to hear your voice," he smiled.  
  
Usagi blushed but couldn't find anything to say.  
  
"So do you know if you want to go ahead and do something today?" He asked in somewhat of a hushed voice.  
  
"Uhh...sorta," whispered Usagi, not really knowing WHAT she wanted to do. All she knew was that she wanted to see him again and spend some time with him, no matter where they ended up going.  
  
"Any specific place you want to go or a certain thing you want to do?"  
  
"Not really," replied Usagi, twisting the phone cord around her finger.  
  
Seiya grinned. "Well you know, if you want, you can come over here right now and save me."  
  
"Huh?" Questioned the golden-haired girl.  
  
"I REALLY don't wanna go back to the meeting. It's nothing important really. Plus if you all of a sudden show up, I can quickly summarize what I have to say and leave. You think you'll be able to do that? Please? For me?" He asked cutely.  
  
~Aaaawwwwwwww. Okay now I can't refuse him...he's too kawaii ^.^~ thought Usagi, blushing slightly.  
  
"Sure..." ~For you~ "I just need to ask my mom if she can drop me off right quick. Hold on," she said, putting the phone down.  
  
Seiya heard a door open and then Usagi calling out "Okasan" then silence. After a minute he heard a door shut and then came Usagi's voice.  
  
"My mom said she can drop me off right now before she heads to her club thing."  
  
"Great!" Exclaimed Seiya. "I'll be waiting," he added, grinning.  
  
Usagi smiled. "I'll be there in about half an hour. Ja!" She hung the phone up, put it back in it's place, picked up the dishes, raced downstairs and put them in the kitchen, grinning all the while. She then raced back up to her room and shut the door.  
  
"What to wear," she muttered, looking through the clothes in the closet. She came upon some flowered capris and a solid purple, button-up tank-top. She pulled them off the hangers and layed them carefully off the bed before pulling her pajamas off.  
-Five minutes later-  
  
Usagi pulled her hair up into a pony-tail instead of her usual 'odangoes'. She then slipped some platform sandals on and grabbed her purse, running out the door to where her mother was already waiting in the car.  
  
"What street did you say it was on?" Asked Ikuko, pulling out of the driveway.  
  
"Sander Road and Trio Lane," grinned Usagi, not even trying to hide her excitement and happiness.  
-37 minutes later-  
  
"Thanks mom!" Exclaimed Usagi, shutting the car door.  
  
"You're welcome honey," Ikuko called out as she drove off.  
  
Usagi turned towards the office building and pulled open one of the doors, stepping in.  
  
"At this office building right off of Sander Road and Trio Lane on the 21st floor. It's quite a long way from here. I don't know why they can't hold the meetings somewhere closer," Seiya had said. She remembered every single word that was uttered during that phone call. She smiled at the thought of the way he sounded earlier that day, while punching in '21'. The elevator doors closed shut and began to ascend.  
  
When they finally opened again, Usagi stepped out and started walking down the hallway, peering in through each window she passed by, hoping to locate the pop star. When she came to the end of the hall, there were two huge doors in the middle. There were windows on either side of the doors and she peeked in.  
  
Seiya looked frustrated, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
~He looks so kawaii like that,~ thought Usagi. ~What am I saying?! He looks kawaii all the time ^_^! Maybe I should wave...~  
  
She held up a hand and smiled towards Seiya, waving. He noticed her right away and his face lit up, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He stood up and quickly walked over to the doors, flinging them open.  
  
"Hey," he grinned, hugging her. "Thank god you came! I thought I was going to have to endure all the endless droning for another hour or so," he sighed, pulling away yet keeping his hands on her waist.  
  
"Nah, I wouldn't do that to you," smiled Usagi.  
  
"Okay well, hold on. I need to go in there and tell them I'm leaving now," he said, staring at Usagi as if reluctant to leave her side. "Oh screw it!" He exclaimed, taking a hold of her hand. "Let's go," he said, gently pulling her after him.  
  
"But...Don't you have to explain it to them?"  
  
"To hell with them. I don't need permission or approval from them to take you somewhere. Besides, you're more important," he smiled, holding the elevator doors open for her. She stepped in and Seiya released the door, punching in the number '1' before turning to join Usagi.  
  
~He said...I was more important...He said it as if it should have been apparent to me by now.....Mamoru always said his work came before anything else...Pppphhhhhhh! Screw Mamoru. That bastard,~ thought Usagi, clinging to Seiya's arm, as if Mamoru was right next to them and she was trying to make him jealous.  
  
Seiya quirked an eyebrow at how close Usagi was standing next to him, and the fact that she was hugging his arm, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright Usagi?" Whispered Seiya, leaning in dangerously close to her face.  
  
"Better than ever," she whispered back, leaning in even closer to Seiya.   
  
(A/N: Scene taken out...A whole bunch of kissing...nothing interesting)  
  
*DING*  
  
The elevator doors swung open to reveal an old woman standing there. Her eyes grew wide and she cleared her throat to make her presence clear. This caused both Seiya and Usagi to quickly retrieve their hands and stand there as if nothing happened. The elderly women raised an eyebrow but joined them in the elevator none-the-less, pressing the number '3'.  
  
The elevator doors closed once again and it descended 2 floors before the doors opened again. The old lady stepped out and walked off. The doors closed again and Seiya burst out laughing along with Usagi.  
-15 minutes later, on the rode-  
  
"So where're we going?" Asked Usagi, brushing her bangs out of her face, only to have the wind blow them back into place.  
  
Seiya turned to her and smiled warmly. "It's sort of a surprise," he grinned. "By the way, did I ever tell you how gorgeous you look with your hair like that. Not that you don't look good with your hair up in other ways...I just like the change," he added, grabbing a hold of her hand, kissing it softly.  
  
"A-Arigato," she blushed, her heart racing.  
  
Seiya just smiled at her and turned his attention back on the road.  
  
~Oh god I think I do love him,~ thought Usagi, her cheeks still red. ~Can I live the rest of my life without him? No I don't think I can. He's the only person that keeps my mind off of everything that's happened. He's the only one who truly makes me happy.~ She snuck a glance at Seiya. He was leaning back against the seat, one hand hanging out the window, the other on the wheel. His raven black hair was blowing in the wind, his eyes twinkling behind dark sunglasses. He had taken off his tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt, along with the wrist buttons in order to pull the sleeves up a bit, giving him a sexy bad-boy look (A/N: Gomen Usagi-chan! HAHAHAHAHAHAAA! I can so imagine it *sighs* It's the only word...the puuuurrfect word ^_~ Aren't you proud of me Sakura-chan? As you would put it: RaaAAou ^.^)  
  
Seiya noticed Usagi staring at him, so he turned and grinned at her. "Almost there," he said.  
  
~Could I live the rest of my life with him? Sure can!~ grinned Usagi. ~He's perfect in every way. He's sweet, cute- correction! Hot...he's just everything! YA^o^AY! Wait...what am I so happy about?! It's not like he loves me back or anything...but I think he does...I...hope he does~  
  
"You hope who does what?" Asked Seiya, steering the convertable into a small parking lot.  
  
"Huh? Did I say something?!" Asked Usagi, confused.  
  
Seiya nodded. "You said: 'I...hope he does.'"  
  
~I must have spoken without realising it,~ thought Usagi.  
  
"I...I uh...uummm..." She didn't want to tell him what she thought, cause she feared he might reject her or not respond at all. But she didn't want to lie to him either.  
  
"It's alright. You don't have to tell me," explained Seiya, turning the car off.  
  
Usagi could have sworn she saw the faint glimmer of hurt in his eyes. She reached over and put her hand on his arm.  
  
"I'll tell you...someday...just not today...But I promise I'll tell you when...when I'm ready to," she whispered, hoping he'd understand.  
  
Seiya looked up at her and smiled. "No it's okay...really...you don't ever have to tell me if you don't feel like it."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I'll tell you one day. I swear I will," she said, unbuckling her seatbelt.  
  
Seiya laughed, shaking his head as well. "Okay Usagi. Whatever you want...whatever you want."  
  
They both got out of the car and headed towards the small building just ahead.  
  
"What is this place?" Asked the golden-haired girl, looking around.  
  
Seiya walked ahead and opened the door for her, holding it there until she walked in. Her eyes widened as she took in everything in the little room.  
  
"This is...it's a..."  
___________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Heehee! Uoooooooh what is it? Where has he taken her?! Anyone wanna guess ^_~? Don't forget to review! REVIEW! That's what keeps us going. It's what INSPIRES us to write more and more and more!  
NOTE: If you want us to e-mail you as soon as we update, e-mail us at makoto_hotaru@hotmail.com and include the name of the story you want to be informed of. REMEMBER! You have to EMAIL us. Not state in your review that you want us to tell you when it's updated. Thanx. Ja ^_~ 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All we own is the plot/storyline.  
  
Yue Moon: Yay Chapter 10! Thanx to all who reviewed!!! Don't forget to check out our Card Captor Sakura story "Forgotten". It would be greatly appreciated ^_~ And don't forget about "Ambushed", another Sailor Moon story I'm writing ^^!  
Reviews-  
  
Nikki Kou: Aaaaaawww thanx *sniff* Hotel? Well I dunno about that *grins* Let's find out...  
  
Jam: Yes it is somewhat of an AU setting...If they had powers I'm afraid Usagi/the other Sailor Senshi might have killed Mamoru when he gave Usagi back the ring ^^; If that happened there wouldn't be much of story, ne?  
  
Sphynxx6: I'll give you more chappies if you gimme more reviews ^_^!  
  
JadesRose: You think he's horrible now? Wait till I give you the reason why---uh nevermind...you'll just have to wait ^^; And I'm not trying to rub this fic into your face (talking about the Mamoru fans)...it's just how I feel...Everyone's entitled to their own opinions and this is mine...I'm expressing it through my fanfics ^^! And thanx bunches for the review ^.^  
  
Serena Tsunami: Well don't think about the questions too much ^^! Lol ^^; Thanx!  
  
Natsumi: YAY! I lurved your wonderful review! It made me so happy! And the kirby dance is cuuuuuuute ^.^ *Adds you to 'Favorite Reviewers' list* You all do know I actually HAVE A LIST right?! Cause I do! *whips out the list for all to see* See? Maybe I'm just obsessed ^^; But I'm thankful that's for sure! Your review brightened my day! Hoping to see more ^_^!  
  
Moon Dreamer: Yes the part where he's in the car...that was *trails off day dreaming* ... *snaps out of it* Anywho yes the image is implanted vividly in my mind! I wish I could draw it! Maybe I will *thinx about it* Thanx for the review by the way ^^!  
  
lil-popcorngurl: Only as a friend *sniff* well that's too bad...oh well! I liked your review none-the-less...but ANTI-Seiya...that would be totally against Seiya...Maybe you should call yourself an ANTI-Seiya-as-more-than-a-friend...does that make sense to you ^^?!  
  
neo: Uooh thanx for the compliment! And no to see the ACTUAL plays where he took her...you might think it's stupid that she reacted the way she did when it's only a.....  
  
joyce: Thanxiez! Can't wait to get more reviews ^.^  
  
MoonWonderer: Hmmm...Evil Writer Person...That I am BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Gomen...I love toying with people and keeping them in suspense...Heeheehee! Her dream...it MIGHT come true or MIGHT NOT come true...we'll see ^^! Thanx for the review! WRITE MORE!  
  
^-^Miko^-^: I'll never stop writing! Umm...unless you all stop reviewing...I'm addicted to reviews! Although I get too many too fast and constantly have to keep writing new chapters...Oh well! I lurve reviews! Thanx!  
  
Midnight Scribbler: ROFLMAO! A candy store *wipes laughing tears away* That would be grand! And I hope you enjoy my Demando/Usagi fic...And thanx for the compliments! I lurve your reviews!!!!!  
  
SailorDigi-Oh-Light: Thank you! It seems people are starting to review out of nowhere *blink blink* Well I'm greatful for it!  
  
Ruka-Tenou-Girl: Thank you!!! *huggles* He IS way better... *sniff* Chapter 11 will deal with the feelings...Oh I can't wait to write it and post it and see what you all think of it!  
  
Ellen: Oh no no! No need to apologize over day-dreaming about Seiya. *slips into a day-dream smirking all along*  
  
Lizzy: Gomen nasai! It's just that I love teasing people ^^; I'll try to cut back though...Keyword: Try...thanx for the review!  
Summary- Mamoru travels to America to go to college there. But before he leaves he proposes to Usagi. He promises he'll be back in a year...she promises she'll wait for him. What happens? Mamoru does return, as promised...but he also brought something back. She's clinging to his arm...  
  
By The Way- Like I mentioned before...there are no powers...  
Key:  
  
" " Talking (do I even have to tell you?)  
~ Thinking  
# Flashback  
* Onomatopoeia  
| Translation  
___________________________________________  
BETRAYED  
Chapter 10  
"It's a jewelry store Usagi. Nothing that special," he chuckled, watching her expressions.  
  
"I heard of this place. It's really expensive cause you tell the people what and how you want your jewelry made, plus they let you watch them as they make it!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Good morning Seiya," greeted a lady with short black hair, smiling. "What will it be today?"  
  
"I'm here to pick up my order," said Seiya, pulling out his wallet and handing her a small receipt. "I came by yesterday and explained what I wanted and how it was to look. Is it done?"  
  
"It sure is. Would you like to see it?"  
  
"Yes I would, please."  
  
Seiya turned to Usagi. "See any kind of design you like?"  
  
"Huh?" Blinked the girl by his side.  
  
"I promised I'd get you a necklace didn't I? Now, go to that red-haired lady over there, and tell her exactly what you want," smiled Seiya, leaving no room for modest objections. "I have to go inspect something. I'll be back in a minute."  
  
She watched as he disappeared around a corner to the right.  
  
"May I help you miss?" Asked the redhead. Usagi walked up to her and took a look at her nametag.  
  
"Miaka?"  
  
"That's me," smiled the lady.  
  
"Well...umm...Is it alright if I just showed you a drawing of what I'd like?" Stuttered Usagi, obviously very nervous.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Usagi put her purse down on the counter and rummaged through it for a second before pulling out a piece of paper. She unfolded it and handed it to Miaka, mentally thanking Makoto for drawing it just the way she wanted it.  
  
"Very interesting. So you want the chain to be made of stars, and then have little crescent moons dangling all around it?"  
  
Usagi nodded.  
  
"It's really pretty. Gold or Silver?" Asked Miaka.  
  
"Err...Silver please..."  
  
"Alright. Would you like to watch it being made?" The lady asked, taking another look at the drawing before handing it to the guy standing next to her.  
  
"She sure would," smiled Seiya as he walked up behind Usagi, holding a little package in his right hand.  
  
"Okay then, right this way please," said the guy, leading the way to a room in the back.  
-Half An Hour Later-  
  
"Wow!" Exclaimed Usagi, as she emerged from the tiny room at the back of the store with Seiya behind her. "I never thought about how jewelry was made. That was pretty awesome back there."  
  
"I'm glad you liked it," smiled Seiya, leading the golden-haired girl to the front counter.  
  
"Will that be all?" Asked Miaka, carefully placing the silver necklace in a small box and handing it to Usagi.  
  
"Yes, that's all," replied Seiya, pulling out his wallet and sliding a credit card out of it. He swiped it through the machine and punched in his pin number, not seeming to care that Usagi was right next to him, very capable of seeing what buttons he hit.  
#Flashback#  
"Oh come on Mamo-chan! It's not like I'll run around telling everybody and anybody! Why don't you trust me?"  
  
"It's not that I don't trust you. I'm just being extra careful. I mean, what if someone kidnapped you and tortured you until you told them the number?"  
  
"That has a 0.0000001% chance of happening Mamoru!"  
  
"Well it's still very possible," he snapped.  
  
"You're right. But who's to say it can't happen to you?"  
  
"Well first of all, I'm not a weak little girl, so it's less possible for a well-built guy such as myself to get kidnapped and beaten. Second of all, why the hell are you so set on getting my pin number?"  
#Flashback Fades#  
"Usagi...?"  
  
"Huh?" Usagi looked up and blinked, the memory quickly fading into oblivion. They were now in the parking lot, standing by the convertible.  
  
"What were you thinking just now?" Asked Seiya, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear before moving his hand to her cheek, softly caressing it with the back of his fore/index finger.  
  
"It was...just an unpleasant memory...But it doesn't matter now!" Smiled Usagi, hoping he wouldn't question her on it. "So! Where we going now ^_^?"  
  
~Well it's obvious she doesn't want me pressing the matter...Probably something to do with that bastard...~  
  
"Well...it's 11:48. Any specific place you want to go?" He asked, opening the passenger door for her.  
  
"Uh...not really," replied Usagi, sliding into the car. Seiya shut the door and made his way around, not bothering to open his door as he jumped in and settled himself behind the wheel.  
  
"Are you hungry? Cause I'm famished! You up for a burger?" He grinned, starting the car.  
  
"Sure, why not," she smiled, turning to face forward.  
  
Seiya's grin widened as he leaned over Usagi and pulled her seatbelt across, buckling it into place.  
  
"I'm known to be a wreckless driver," he whispered huskily, kissing her softly on the cheek before pulling back and pretending as if nothing of the sort happened.  
  
On the other hand, Usagi's heart skipped a beat and she couldn't keep from blushing.  
  
~Damn him and his charms...And I thought I had mastered my blushes,~ she thought, cursing herself mentally for not being able to keep her blushing under control. ~Then again I can never control them around him...~ She snuck a glance at Seiya, who snuck a glance at her at the same exact time, causing both pair of eyes to lock on and both hearts to skip a beat.  
  
~She's gorgeous damnit! With her soft hands resting on her lap and her long golden hair streaming behind her...It's hard to believe that anyone would want to harm such a cute, soft, delicate creature,~ thought Seiya, quickly snapping his head forward, pretending to concentrate on the road.  
-29 Minutes Later-  
  
"Usagi, what would you like? Cheese Burger? Chicken Supre--" Seiya turned to the girl next to him, only to find her fast asleep, leaning back against the seat, slowly slipping sideways.  
  
Smiling, he unbuckled her seatbelt and carefully slid his right arm around her waist, pulling her towards him, her head resting on his shoulder. He then proceeded to pull the middle seatbelt over her and snap it into place.  
  
Seiya ordered two meals hurriedly, and drove off, battling himself mentally in trying to figure out if he should take Usagi home, or bring her to his house.  
!=Chibi Moment of Angel Seiya and Devil Seiya=!  
"I say you be a gentleman and take her back to her house," said Angel Seiya, smoothing down his white robes.  
  
"Don't listen to the faggot! He's wearing a dress for crying out loud!" Cried out Devil Seiya, taking a puff of his chibi-cigarette while he smoothed down his leather jacket. "Besides, what will her parents think if you brought her back home ASLEEP? So many things would pop into their heads about how you could have taken advantage of her and all. I say you take her home with you."  
  
"No! What if they find out you took their beautiful daughter home with you while she was asleep? Worse things would pop into their heads then!"  
  
"So you think she's beautiful, eh? I think the gay-ass here wants your girl, Seiya."  
  
"Shut-up! You're the one who said she was 'damn sexy and twice as hot'!"  
  
"Isn't 'shut-up' a forbidden word in your 'Learn To Act Like An Angel, For Stupid Angels' Book?" Smirked Devil Seiya, flicking his cigar out the window.  
!=End Chibi Moment=!  
Seiya had barely made up his mind to go ahead and drop her off home, no matter how much he wanted her to be with him, when she muttered something in her sleep.  
  
"Leave me alone Shingo..."  
  
Happy for the excuse, Seiya chuckled softly and kissed Usagi on the head, steering to the right instead of continuing straight to her house.  
-11 Minutes Later-  
  
Seiya pressed the button for the garage door, causing it to slowly shut. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and unbuckled his seatbelt along with Usagi's. She stirred slightly, half asleep yet half awake.  
  
"Seiya?" She said groggily, opening her eyes halfway for a split second before closing them again.  
  
Slipping his hands underneath her, he hoisted her up, grabbing the bag of food while he was at it. He shut the door with his hip, causing Usagi to open her eyes half way, yet again.  
  
"Put me down...I...wanna walk," she whispered sleepily, suppressing a yawn.  
  
Seiya reluctantly put her down, yet keeping his hand on her shoulder to help steady her. She wasn't fully awake as of yet.  
  
Leading her towards the door that connected the garage with the house, he pushed it open and gently led her through and across to where his bedroom was, the door slightly ajar.  
  
Climbing onto the bed, Usagi let her sandals fall off her feet and onto the floor as she slipped underneath the thin blankets, with Seiya's help.  
  
"Thank...you..." her breathing took on a steady rhythm, as she slowly slipped back into deep sleep.  
  
"I love you Usagi...I truly do..."  
  
Usagi couldn't tell if the words were uttered in reality, or in the dream world. Same with the soft lips that brushed her own.  
_________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: *Has a big fat grin on her face* Hehehehe! It's funny hearing my younger brother say "Kawaii". Anywho enough of things people don't care about. About the story (You all care about it right?! RIGHT ;_;?) Well anywho. Do review people! And check out my other Sailor Mon story, titled 'Ambushed'. It's a Usagi/Demando pairing. Always wanted to write a story with that particular pairing and now there it is.  
NOTE: If you want us to e-mail you as soon as we update, e-mail us at makoto_hotaru@hotmail.com and include the name of the story you want to be informed of. REMEMBER! You have to EMAIL us. Not state in your review that you want us to tell you when it's updated. Thanx. Ja ^_~ 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All we own is the plot/storyline.  
  
Yue Moon: Well...Here it is...Chapter 11...Fluff parts ^^! Remember, I DO NOT write lemons...Enjoy!  
  
Reviews-  
  
Natsumi: Thanx for the review ^^!  
  
SugarCookie: Aww thanx *sniff* I'm glad you like it.  
  
Amy@ngeL: Ya...I sure wish I had a Seiya...thanx for the review ^^!  
  
Nikki Kou: I love long reviews! Thanx so much *sniffles* I thought people might think that the Angel and Devil part was corny but I guess not ^^! I'm glad you liked it ^_^ And about it being short...I don't think I can write another chapter as long as Chapter 9...that Chapter was especially long because I hadn't updated in a while and you guys never abandoned me (or at least most of you didn't ^^; ). Thanx again for the review ^^!  
  
Sakura-Blossom: Thanx  
  
joyce: Hope I updated soon enough...Hope you like it...  
  
Moon Dreamer: Hehehehehe...did you really think the ending was THAT cute? And yes *drools* Seeeiiiiyyyaaaa...  
  
Ahknee/Kitteen: Yay another long review! I'm so happy you all like the chibi moments and the whole chappy...gomen for giving your brain a Seiya-overload...Thanx for the review ^^!  
  
serenity's rose: Yay a new reviewer! *huggles* Thanx bunches for your review! It made me so happy ^_^ I just LOVE long reviews!!!  
  
happygolucky111: Don't worry about Mamoru getting his...I've got "things" planned! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA^o^HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And I hope you like this chappy...Thanxiez for the reviews ^^!  
  
Princess Neptune: Thanx!  
  
hanakimi: What does your name mean? And thanx for the review ^.^ I appreciate it  
  
Azura: Hope you like this chapter...Personally I don't like the U/M pairing...Thanx for the review ^^  
  
Serena Tsunami: Uoooh you're baaaaack ^_~ Glad you liked the chappy...Can't say whether or not your guess on the brunette being his girlfriend is true or not...You'll just have to wait and see ^^!  
  
Lily: Thanxiez ^.^  
  
Midnight Scribbler: Yes it would have been quite comical if it was a candy store...Maybe he'll take her to one next time ^_~ thanx!  
  
Rinoa Leonhart: Aaawww *pats RL on the head* It otay, you're getting better and better! Peole love your stories ^.^ Thanx for the review by the way! Loved it ^^!  
  
Jam: Is this soon enough for you ^^? *braces herself for a no*  
  
Gemini: Uooh uoooh *raises her hand* I'm a gemini! And yes Mamoru is an ass-hole! *huggles* Thanxiez for the review!  
  
Lil-PrincessK: YES! Another long review! Thanx bunches! I'm happy you liked the chibi parts...I was afraid no one would ^^;  
  
Summary- Mamoru travels to America to go to college there. But before he leaves he proposes to Usagi. He promises he'll be back in a year...she promises she'll wait for him. What happens? Mamoru does return, as promised...but he also brought something back. She's clinging to his arm...  
  
By The Way- Like I mentioned before...there are no powers...  
  
Key:  
  
" " Talking (do I even have to tell you?)  
~ Thinking  
# Flashback  
* Onomatopoeia  
| Translation  
___________________________________________  
BETRAYED  
Chapter 11  
  
Usagi sat up and yawned, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Seiya?" She called softly, looking around. It was a bit dark, but the bright red numbers of the clock were quite clear.  
  
~4:57...I can't believe I've been sleeping for about 4 hours,~ she thought, throwing the covers off. She slipped out of the bedroom and into the hallway.  
  
~That's weird...I don't remember seeing stairs last time I came...I thought this was a one story house.~  
  
Making her way up the stairs, she realized her ponytail had gone lopsided while she slept. She quickly fixed it upright as she emerged at the top of the stairs and into a narrow hallway with one door at the end.   
  
The door was slightly opened, only to be pushed a bit more by the wind that seemed to come from beyond it. A little sunlight had also shone through the opening, lighting up the hallway a bit.  
  
Walking over to the door, she pulled it open quietly and stepped outside onto a big balcony.  
  
Seiya was leaning up against the railing, staring out at what seemed like nothing, with his shirt unbuttoned and flapping in the wind.  
  
Usagi figured she'd wait for him to notice her, but when he didn't, she realized he must be deep in thought, and felt guilty about having stood there that long watching him.  
  
!=Chibi Moment of Angel Usagi and Devil Usagi=!  
"What do you mean 'watching him'? You aren't only 'watching him'! You're waiting for the wind to pick up and blow the shirt at a certain angle so you can get another shot at his chiseled chest! Not that I blame you," smirked Devil Usagi, licking her lips.  
  
"Usagi was not waiting for that! She just didn't want to interrupt his thoughts, that's all! Right Usagi?" Asked Angel Usagi, smoothing down her soft, white wings.  
  
"HAH! See, she blushed! We all know what THAT means. Now what are you waiting?! Go wrap your arms around that piece of hunk!!!"  
!=End Chibi Moment=!  
  
Furiously blushing, Usagi moved forward and stopped next to Seiya, trying valiantly not to stare at his chest.  
  
"Hey," he smiled, turning to face her. "Did you sleep well?" He asked, moving a bit closer.  
  
Fighting the thought and urge of just running her hands up and down his chest and caressing the soft skin, she looked up at him and nodded.  
  
"Gomen ne, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I just...hardly got any sleep last night," she said as he put his arms around her and pulled her to him.  
  
"That's okay. I had a little nap myself," he said, kissing her on the head.  
  
They stood there for about a minute before Seiya declared that they should go downstairs and eat.  
  
"I got a Chicken Supreme Meal and a Whopper Meal, cause I didn't know if you liked one and not the other. I figured, since I liked 'em both, I'd just eat the one you didn't pick," he smiled, shutting the door.  
  
"You mean you haven't eaten yet?" She asked, following him through the narrow hallway and down the stairs.  
  
"I thought I'd enjoy it much more if I were to eat it with a pretty lady," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
~Thank god he can't see my face,~ thought Usagi blushing.  
  
"Of course we'd have to warm the food up a bit, if you don't mind," he explained, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a brown bag off the counter. He opened it up and pulled out two sandwiches and two things of fries.  
  
Unwrapping the sandwiches, he took out the lettuce and tomatoes before popping them into the microwave and turning it on.  
  
"I've always hated it when the tomatoes and lettuce were warm just like everything else," he explained, opening the fridge and taking out two cans of Dr Pepper. "Your favorite," he grinned, handing her one of the cans.  
  
"How'd you know?" Asked Usagi, popping it open.  
  
"Back when we used to go to school together, you had to write an essay about yourself for extra credit," he grinned, popping his open as well before taking a sip.  
  
"Oh yeah...don't remind me," she laughed, putting her soda on the counter and stretching.  
  
Not knowing how much longer he could put it off, Seiya decided to just go ahead and ask her what he had meant to ask yesterday.  
  
"Err...Usagi, if you don't mind...I have a question," he stuttered, trying to find out how someone asks what he wanted to ask.  
  
"Sure," she smiled, watching him stare at the soda can.  
  
~He's suddenly so serious...What could this be about?~  
  
"I was just wondering...how do you feel about me? About...us?" He asked, suddenly looking up at her, his emotions carefully guarded and his face void of any kind of expression.  
  
~Better to put it bluntly than drag it out,~ he thought, nervously waiting for a reply.  
  
Usagi tried to speak, but it seemed her voice had cracked and turned to dust. She ended up just staring at her Dr Pepper can, her mind seeming to be numb. Even the fact that his shirt was still unbuttoned seemed to escape her.  
  
*BEEEEEP*  
  
The microwave's timer sounded, breaking the impossible and uncomfortable silence that had taken place in the kitchen.  
  
"I guess we better eat now," whispered Seiya, doing everything he could to keep the sadness from seeping through his voice.  
  
~I thought she might have loved me the way I love her...But I guess I was a fool,~ he thought, setting their food on a tray and carrying it into the living room.  
  
Usagi followed silently, not daring to think a single thought. She had no idea what had just happened, except that she felt Seiya was hurt.  
  
They sat on the sofa and ate quietly, neither saying anything to the other. Until:  
  
"Thank you...for the food," whispered Usagi.  
  
Seiya nodded, popping another fry in his mouth.  
  
"No problem," he replied, trying to sound cheerful yet not meeting her eye at the same time. "By the way, there was one more place I was planning to take you today...if you don't mind?"  
  
~He's talking as if everything's normal...as if nothing happened...~ she thought sadly, only to find herself mimicking him.  
  
"Sure! Where to?" she asked, sitting up straighter. She finished off the last bit of her sandwich and drained her drink down.  
  
"That's some-what of a surprise," he grinned, gathering everything on the table.  
  
Usagi got up and helped him throw everything away, before following him to his room.  
  
"I just need to change my clothes real quick," he explained, slipping his shirt off.  
  
!=Chibi Moment of Angel Usagi and Devil Usagi=!  
"Raaaaooouuu! Look at those arms," purred Devil Usagi, fanning herself with her hand. She turned to look at how Angel Usagi was taking it.  
  
"Ohmyfriggin'god," breathed Angel Usagi, her eyes all but popping out.  
  
"Likewise," giggled Devil Usagi. "Thank god for the person who invented loose-fitting pants," she smirked. "They're all but sliding off."  
  
"What?! Heeeey, you're riiiiight," observed Angel Usagi, giggling nervously.  
!=End Chibi Moment=!  
  
Seiya slid one of the dresser drawers open and rummaged through it. He pulled out a soft black T-shirt and a pair of jeans before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.  
  
Usagi hadn't realized she was holding her breath until she suddenly exhaled, blushing slightly. She thought that if she little as breathed, he might turn and find her staring at him.  
  
A few minutes later he came out, only to find Usagi half under the bed, her legs sticking out.  
  
"Uhh...Usagi? What are you doing," he asked, walking over to where her feet were.  
  
"Well," came her muffled voice. "I was wondering where my sandals were when I found one on the floor next to the bed. So I decided that maybe the other was underneath the bed, and so here I am. But I'm a little stuck now. Your bed rails are so low," she explained, trying to get out.  
  
Chuckling, Seiya lifted one side of the bed with his left arm and helped Usagi up with the right. He set the bed back and watched as Usagi dusted herself off.  
  
"Thank you," she said, pulling her sandals on.  
  
"No prob. Ready to go?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
-In The Car-  
  
Seiya buckled his seatbelt and turned the key in the ignition.  
  
"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" Asked Usagi, rolling down the window.  
  
"Nope..." grinned Seiya, backing out of the driveway.  
  
"Well...Do you think maybe we can swing by Mamoru's place real quick? There's something I've been meaning to do..." whispered Usagi.  
  
"Uhh...sure, I guess. Where does he live at?"  
  
-28 Minutes Later-  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Asked Seiya as he watched Usagi unbuckle her seatbelt and open the door.  
  
"Yes please...If you want," she smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I offered, didn't I?" He explained, unbuckling his own seatbelt and getting out. They both shut their doors and made their way to the front door.  
  
Usagi continuously rang the bell until Mamoru came to the door.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" He sneered, looking from Seiya to Usagi and back again.  
  
Not bothering to answer him, Usagi pushed past him and looked around the living room. Ignoring the brunette who was sprawled on the couch, the golden-haired girl walked over to the fireplace and snatched a vase off the mantel.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing with that?! That's my favorite vase!" Called the brunette, quickly getting off the sofa and walking after Usagi, who was now out the front door and standing in front of Mamoru, next to Seiya.  
  
"You know, this was a pretty expensive vase," explained Usagi, glaring at Mamoru. "But now I realize you weren't worth it," she smiled, dropping it on his foot and watched as it then crashed into a million pieces on the floor.  
  
"You bitch!" He scowled, limping as he lifted his hand to slap her. Seiya caught hold of it with his left hand, and punched Mamoru three times in the stomach with his right.  
  
"You sicken me," he spat, turning around and heading towards his car, Usagi close behind.  
  
-A Little Over An Hour Later-  
  
"That isn't called cheating! It's called a 'last resort'. Which by the way, don't forget that you owe me a rematch!" Demanded Usagi.  
  
"Alright. But no doing the same move over and over again. It's not fair," Seiya whined playfully, before bursting out laughing.  
  
"Fine, same with you. Err...when are we getting to where ever we're going?" She asked, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Oh we're here alright. I'm just trying to figure out where to park...Oh well...there's no sign saying you can't park on the sand."  
  
"Sand? What sand?" Asked Usagi, looking around.  
  
Seiya made a sharp turn to the right, bringing an ocean into view.  
  
"Oh cool! I've always wanted to watch the sun set over the ocean. This is awesome!" Exclaimed Usagi, jumping out of the car before it had completely stopped.  
  
Seiya chuckled and turned the car off before getting out and following Usagi. He had picked this spot because hardly any people ever came here and he wasn't up to a lot of noise.  
  
"Look it's already started to set!" She smiled, kicking her sandals off. "Uoooooh the sand is all soft. It feels good between the toes. Take your shoes off Seiya! Come on, it's fun!"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Aaawwww please? You won't regret it," she grinned, grabbing a hold of his hand and pulling him along. She pushed him onto the ground and fell beside him, starting to pull his shoes off.  
  
"Alright alright," he laughed, gently pushing her away and finished taking them off along with his socks. He dug his feet into the cool sand, leaning back and staring at Usagi as she watched the sun set.  
  
"It's so pretty," she breathed, wrapping her arms around her knees and drawing them closer.  
  
"Ya," he whispered, still staring at her.  
  
Usagi turned to him and blushed, realizing he was talking about her and not the scene in front of them.  
  
Snapping out of his reverie, Seiya blinked and shook his head, shoving his hand into his jacket pocket and pulling out the little brown bag he had been holding at the jewelry store earlier that day.  
  
"I...uuhhh...got you something," he said, clearing his throat. He opened the bag and pulled out a dark blue box. He opened it and brought out two gold necklaces. The long chains were quite elegant and very thin.   
  
The first one had a 3D heart hanging off of it, with a deep imprint of what looked like a key with a star at the top. It had the letter L engraved on the left and the letter E on the right.   
  
The second was the key itself, and on the star at the top of the key, were the letters O and V.  
  
"This is for you," he said, handing her the one with the heart on it. "And this," he explained, holding up the one with the key dangling off it, "is for the guy who holds the key to your heart," he finished, holding it out for her as well.  
  
Taking a hold of both necklaces, Usagi slipped the first one over her head. She stared at the second one for quite sometime, before looking up at Seiya and smiling.  
  
"Here," she whispered, slipping it over his head. Before he could respond in anyway, she leaned over and kissed him.  
  
~I'm not sure if I love you Seiya...not yet at least. But I know I really really really like you,~ thought Usagi.  
  
(A/N: Scene was cut out...I reread this chapter and wasn't comfortable with what "I" had written...O_o can't believe I wrote that...)  
  
*Riiiinnggg*  
  
~If it's not the washer, it's the dryer. If not the dryer, it's a microwave. And just when you're glad there are no appliances on the beach, you're reminded that the cell phone was invented...lovely...~  
___________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Well I hope you liked this chappy (I found the necklace part some-what corny ^^; )...it was kinda rushed mind you...I hope it was still good...Don't forget to Review!  
  
NOTE: If you want us to e-mail you as soon as we update, e-mail us at makoto_hotaru@hotmail.com and include the name of the story you want to be informed of. REMEMBER! You have to EMAIL us. Not state in your review that you want us to tell you when it's updated. Thanx. Ja ^_~ 


	12. Gomen Nasai!

Yue Moon: I'm sorry everyone but I need a break from all this writing. No I am not giving up on you or letting you guys down (at least I hope I'm not). I just need a break to think things over, about the story, my life and certain friends who push things, thinking they're helping. Don't worry I'll have an interesting chapter up before ya know it. I just need some time. Maybe a week or a month. But not exceeding a month. I hope you can all cope with that. Thanx bunches! 


	13. Chapter 12 Part 1

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All we own is the plot/storyline.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Thank you all for the 200+ reviews! Me and sakura-chan can't believe it O_O So this chappy is dedicated to all you reviewers ^_^ It's quite short, yes, but I didn't want to rush along and ruin things. Gomen gomen ^^;  
  
You know, for the longest time I've been waiting for a smart individual to point out that "what kind of friends wouldn't plan a birthday party for their other friend".  
  
AnYwHo! For those who were complaining about the story hardly including the other senshi, well, don't worry about it. They're in here.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Reviews-  
  
Ahknee/Kitteen: Thanx for the long review! I loved it!!! So you like the Angel/Devil moments eh? Well we'll see about putting more of those in.  
  
happygolucky111: This chapter is for you ^_~ Most all the scouts are included.  
  
kyuupiddo-sama!: *sniffles* Thanx so much for the long review and everything else! And yes, Seiya did get jipped in SMStars. You're going on my "Favorite Reviewers" list. Hoping to see more reviews from you ^_^!  
  
Nikki Kou: Everyone seems to like the chibi moments ^.^ I'm really glad! And I loved the long review, thanx bunches! Good luck on your stories ^^  
  
Jam: Aaaaaawwww now I feel bad about taking the break ;_; Hopefully I'll be off it very soon. Thanx for your reviews and all ^^  
  
soul 141: You're the first Mamoru/Usagi fan here who hasn't made an exception to reading this Seiya/Usagi fanfic. *Shrugs* Oh well, I guess you ARE "wasting your time".  
  
joyce: Thanxies ^.^  
  
Angelbirdy: Yes everyone damns the cell phones ^^; ahehehe. Well I'm glad you like the story. Keep the reviews coming!  
  
Jelli Roll: *nods furiously* yup...so true...Mamoru IS an ass...  
  
Midnight Scribbler: YAY! Thanx for L-O-V-I-N-G it ^_^!!! You're awesome...Thanx bunches for your reviews and being patient with me!  
  
Moon Dreamer: Teehee thanx!  
  
serenity's rose: I know I'D LOVE to get a necklace like that from Seiya...By the way thanx for the long review! It was greatly appreciated ^_~ *drifts off into Dream Land*  
  
Sakura-Blossom: Ahehehe...you know the funny thing is, in our Forgotten story, someone was complaining how Syaoran and Sakura kissed too much. But in this story, people are wondering when they ARE going to kiss...well anywho ^^; thanx for the review  
  
Ginny-Star: Aaaawwww thanx so much! *Takes the bag full of fluff* Sorry but I couldn't use them in this chappy, but don't worry. I've got a whole bunch of fluff planned for future chappies. And I'm sorry this chappy is really short and to me it seems there is no point to it O_o but I was stuck for the longest time wondering how to start the next chappy and then all of a sudden it came to me so I had to type it quickly...The next part of the chapter will be out soon I hope. thanx for being patient ^_~  
  
pink panther: Hey ^_^ Well no we aren't Korean but sometimes we wish we were ^_~ Thanx for the review ^.^ By the way, cute name ^^  
  
Trunks Goddess: Thank you...I really appreciate the comment. Hoping to see more reviews from you ^^!  
  
lil-popcorngurl: *laughs* Okie ^^! Thanx for your review ANTI-Seiya-as-more-than-a-friend fan ^.^  
  
Ellen: Well, when the key is put into the 3D heart, the letters connect and spell out L-O-V-E. Get it now? Thanx for the review ^_~  
  
Elizabeth: Thanx! It's meant to be some-what suspenseful ^_^  
  
Alex: *laughs* I think that's the shortest review I've ever gotten. Thanx none-the-less ^_^  
  
neo: You know what, you're quite right. I was wondering why I was rushing them too. I was just waiting for someone to say something about it. I'll try and slow them down a bit ^_^ Keep up the constructive criticism.  
  
Lil-PrincessK: Hey thanx *laughs about the fish* I'm glad the chapter made your day.  
  
Midnight-Starr: Thanx for understanding and all. I hope you're not mad about this chapter being so tiny and useless and hardly even a chapter. I'm trying to get back on track ^_^ Thanx again  
  
Serena Tsunami: Thanx ^^! *Is happy*  
  
moon-neko-princess: YAY! People seem to be writing long reviews ^_^ *Is extremely happy now* Keep them up people! They make my day ^_~  
  
reene24: Yup...Seiya is a whole lot cuter. *Floats into Seiya-Land* ~ Yue Moon  
*rolls her eyes* She's doing it again ~ Sakura  
  
Rinoa Leonhart: Gomen, I didn't know you wanted me to inform you of my updates. We just never really talk about any of the stories. And about the vase part, well, it hit Mamoru's foot before crashing to the floor. Then when it hit the floor it crashed into a million pieces. She had bought him that vase as a house-warming gift cause he had just bought that house.  
  
Lena: Thank you *huggles*  
  
RavenChickMoon: Err... ^^;; thanx  
  
Moon Mistress: ^^! YAY! You liked it *huggles MM and Sojin*  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Summary- Mamoru travels to America to go to college there. But before he leaves he proposes to Usagi. He promises he'll be back in a year...she promises she'll wait for him. What happens? Mamoru does return, as promised...but he also brought something back. She's clinging to his arm...  
  
By The Way- Like I mentioned before...there are no powers...  
________  
  
Key:  
  
" " Talking (do I even have to tell you?)  
~ Thinking  
# Flashback  
* Onomatopoeia  
| Translation  
___________________________________________  
  
BETRAYED  
Chapter 12 (Part 1)  
________________  
  
"At the beach?! My god Usagi," exclaimed Rei. "What if someone saw you? Or worse! A reporter! You'd be all over the news so fast that by the next day every Seiya fan would hate you!"  
  
"It's not like we DID anything," blushed Usagi.  
  
"Oh sure. When he answered his cell-phone he seemed quite bummed out and very disappointed. It couldn't have been over nothing," winked Minako.  
  
"What?!?! You mean you're the one who called?! Aawww Mina-chaaaaaan," Usagi pouted, playing with a strand of her hair.  
  
"You mean he didn't tell you?"  
  
"I didn't ask...Did you have to?"  
  
"Well yes. We haven't seen you since your birthday! We couldn't even get a hold of you to trick you into coming to the surprise par--"  
  
"MINAKO!" Interrupted Makoto, giving her a certain look that said 'no need to bring that up'.  
  
"What? You mean...You mean to tell me you guys fixed a surprise birthday party on my behalf but couldn't get a hold of me?! Oh god...I feel so bad," whispered Usagi, close to tears.  
  
Minako put down her chicken-wrap and looked up at the golden-haired girl across her.  
  
"Don't feel bad. It's alright...It was more like a private party so we didn't really invite anyone. We were the only ones there so it wasn't too bad. I mean sure, we were bummed out beyond belief--"  
  
"MINAKO!" Growled Makoto yet again.  
  
"I'm really sorry guys," mumbled Usagi, looking down at her lap. "I...I didn't know...And you guys did all that for me. You all probably think I'm an ungrateful, selfish, stupid, clumsy, idio--"  
  
"Oh come on! No one thinks of you like that. If you want, after we finish shopping we can all head back to my apartment. I haven't taken the decorations down yet and no one touched the cake since there was no birthday-girl to cut the first slice, so why not just go ahead and do everything today?" Offered Makoto, draining her chocolate shake.  
  
"Hey that's great!" Smiled Ami, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Then we can give you the gifts we got you!"  
  
"So it's settled! We finish shopping and head over to Makoto's," repeated Rei, popping a fry in her mouth.  
  
"Sounds good to me," smiled Usagi, cheering up.  
  
"Say, Makoto, Ami. Why didn't you guys get anything to eat? All you have are shakes," asked Minako, taking a bite of her chicken-wrap.  
  
"I don't think you wanna know. Maybe I'll tell you after you're all finished eating your food," explained the brunette, eyeing the fast food with a hint of disgust.  
  
"Actually, I really like fast food. So I don't think I wanna know," said the super star, straightening her sunglasses and making sure her hair hadn't fallen out of the cap. "You know this disguise thing is REALLY getting on my nerves."  
  
"So get a wig."  
  
The 5 girls turned to face...  
___________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Yes...another cliffhanger. It's not that big of a deal really...I hope you will all still review despite the fact that it's so extremely short. I'll try and collect my wits soon so I can get off this break and continue with the stories. Oh, and don't forget to check out Ambushed. There's only one chapter as of yet, but I'll hopefully add more later on. Thanx for being patient with me. You won't regret it ^_~  
  
NOTE: If you want us to e-mail you as soon as we update, e-mail us at makoto_hotaru@hotmail.com and include the name of the story you want to be informed of. REMEMBER! You have to EMAIL us. Not state in your review that you want us to tell you when it's updated. Thanx. Ja ^_~ 


	14. Chapter 12 Part 2

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All we own is the plot/storyline.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: I am so sorry about the last chapter being such a disappointment to some of you! Which is why I've decided to make it up to you with this chapter. Hopefully it DOES make up for everything. I appreciate the very little reviews I got...Even though they were so little *sniffles* Can't wait for more. Hope you all enjoy this chappy.  
  
Quick thing: Of course, by now, you all know this is an AU. Well, in this story, the world they're living in is "the real/anime world". Meaning they watch "anime" and all except it's not anime to them. It's real actors playing roles of certain mangas. In other words, if I wanted Minako to say "I'm dating Touya, off the set of Card Captor Sakura", then you all know what I mean. If anyone is confused by what was just said, let me know and I'll try to explain it in a different way.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Reviews-  
  
Lady Jam: ^_^ thanx! I decided I didn't want you all waiting too long for anything so I put up that little part...But it must have been a big disappointment. I hope this chapter will make up for that though ^^! Enjoy ^.^  
  
Serena Tsunami: Hey! More things on Mamoru being mean? Well I dunno...I don't want to rub the fact that he's an asshole in the faces any of the Usagi/Mamoru fans. But don't worry about anything...I have "things" planned ^_~  
  
moon-neko-princess: Err...well...umm...I warned you about the shortness so it's not my fault you were as disappointed as you were. And you better think this chappy makes up for the last cause I worked my butt off trying to think of what to put up next -_-; Enjoy  
  
Sakura-Blossom: Aaaww thanxiez *sniffles* At least SOME ONE appreciates the fact that I put ANYTHING up...I hope you like this chappie ^_^!  
  
Lady of Pluto: Thanx! Although it was a short review it was very much appreciated! I'm glad you like this story! Hope this chapter meets your likings ^.^  
  
Ahknee/Kitteen: *Huggles* Even though I put up such a short chappy you still gave me a long review! Thank you so much! *Puts you on "Favorite Reviewers List" and wonders why you weren't on it earlier*. About your school...er...At least you're going to school? I'm being home schooled *grumbles and mumbles things about being bored and staying home practically 24/7* Hope you like this chapter ^^!  
  
Moon Dreamer: Thanxiez *huggles as well* I though everyone would be mad at me for putting up such a short chapter. I thought I wouldn't even get any reviews for it. Thanks bunches! I hope this chapter pleases you.  
  
RavenChickMoon: Thanx ^_^! *Hugs*  
  
Ellen: No problem! If you get confused about anything else, just let me know and I'll see if I can help ya ^^! Enjoy this chappy ^^!  
  
Rinoa Leonhart: I know *sighs* But I didn't even have to put it up! I was on my break but figured I didn't want to have to keep everyone waiting that long just cause I needed to recollect my wits _ so I managed that tiny "chapter". *Sigh* Hope you like this one though.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Summary- Mamoru travels to America to go to college there. But before he leaves he proposes to Usagi. He promises he'll be back in a year...she promises she'll wait for him. What happens? Mamoru does return, as promised...but he also brought something back. She's clinging to his arm...  
  
By The Way- Like I mentioned before...there are no powers...  
________  
  
Key:  
  
" " Talking (do I even have to tell you?)  
~ Thinking  
# Flashback  
* Onomatopoeia  
| Translation  
___________________________________________  
  
BETRAYED  
Chapter 12 (Part 2)  
________________  
  
The girls all turned to face Haruka, who was taking a sip of her water bottle.  
  
"Maybe I will. By the way, where's Michiru? It's quite rare to see either of you without the other," grinned Minako.  
  
"She's standing in line for her food. She insisted I come over and see what you're all up to instead of waiting with her."  
  
"I don't see her any where up there," offered Rei, scanning the crowd of people waiting in front of a Sonic (fast-food restaurant).  
  
The tomboy grinned. "She's wearing a wig."  
  
"Oh I see her," informed Ami. "She's wearing a black curly wig and has her back turned to us."  
  
"How can you tell when her back is turned towards us?" Haruka asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It's the way she holds herself. Her posture," smiled the blue-haired girl.  
  
"I thought I was the only one who could tell," mumbled the older girl, running a hand through her short, blonde hair.  
  
"Oh yeah...I forgot she has to disguise herself too. Being a popular violinist and all," said Usagi, pouring some ketchup onto a napkin.  
  
-20 Minutes Later-  
  
"Hurry up Usagi. Do you have to look through every single rack? The skirt is obviously not here!" Complained Rei, impatiently tapping her foot.  
  
"Oh alright. But I was sure I saw it here a week ago...I wanted to get it so bad," explained the girl with the odangoes.  
  
"You can borrow mine," offered Minako, trying to cheer her friend up.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Err...whichever?"  
  
"YAY! Great. Thanx Mina! I always wanted to where that jean skirt of yours that came to mid thigh. The darkish blue one with the brown belt! And while we're at it can I borrow your brown tank top that goes so well with it? Oh and the ankle boots you have. Not to mention that cool looking duster that matches the tank top! Can I?" Asked Usagi, getting excited.  
  
"Uh...sure...but what for?!" Minako raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing...just to wear them... ^^; heh..."  
  
"Can we get going now?!" Complained Rei. "It's really hot and stuffy in here. Plus I want to try some of that cake!"  
  
"Ya I think we better get going," reasoned Ami. "It's already 3:29 and I have a date at 5:30," she added, blushing slightly.  
  
"Oooooooooooooohhh really now?" Exclaimed Minako.  
  
"Who's the lucky guy?" Questioned Makoto.  
  
"Ya who is he Ami?" Asked Usagi, walking over to join the other girls in the little circle they had just formed.  
  
"Someone..." she whispered, not meeting anyone's eyes.  
  
"Oh come on. Out with it!" Ordered Rei.  
  
"...oi...te," mumbled the blue-haired girl.  
  
"What? Say it a little louder," smiled Minako, leaning in closer.  
  
"...oicite..."  
  
"Oh my god! ZOICITE?!?!?!" Exclaimed Makoto, taking a step back from obvious shock.  
  
"Oh shut up Makoto! You're dating Nephrite!" Accused Minako.  
  
"Oh come off it Minako! Everyone knows you're dating the gang's leader, Kunzite!" Yelled Rei, grinning like a maniac.  
  
"You know you've been extra happy nowadays Rei," smirked Usagi. "I wonder if Jadeite has anything to do with it."  
  
The raven-haired girl turned scarlet and mumbled something inaudible while looking down at her feet.  
  
"I knew it!" Exclaimed Makoto, smiling knowingly.  
  
"What about you Usagi," Ami whispered shyly. "You've spent the last three days with Seiya as if you'd been dating him your whole life."  
  
"Well I feel like I have been dating him for quite sometime and I'm extremely comfortable with him. I feel all warm, safe and protected whenever he's around," Usagi sighed dreamily, absentmindedly twirling a strand of hair around her forefinger.  
  
"But don't you think you're moving a little fast with him?" Minako suggested softly.  
  
"I...I don't know. I feel like I love him but it's different than when I felt I loved Mamoru...Speaking of Mamoru! Did I tell you what I did to him before we went to the beach with Seiya?!" Asked Usagi, deliberately changing the subject.  
  
"No, you didn't. Hopefully you caused him pain!" Sneered Makoto, clenching her fists.  
  
"I wish I could have done more but I didn't want to waste my time with Seiya...Anywho! I asked Seiya if he could take me there cause I had to do something I'd been meaning to do for..............."  
  
-19 Minutes Later-  
  
"Good! But you know, you could have just given the vase to Seiya instead of smashing it. It WAS pretty expensive," reasoned Makoto, turning the car off. She unbuckled her seatbelt along with the other girls, and slipped out of the car.  
  
"I know. But I didn't want Seiya to feel second-rated or anything," explained Usagi, shutting the passenger door and following the other girls up to Makoto's apartment door.  
  
"I know what you mean," said Minako, sighing.  
  
"Well let's just forget about everything and have a good time, alright guys?" Shrugged Rei, stepping into the beautifully furnished apartment.  
  
"Wow! I didn't know you switched the place around," exclaimed Usagi, running over to the soft leather couch and flopping down onto it.  
  
"Meeoooww," purred a soft silvery kitten, popping out from under the sofa and rubbing against Usagi's legs.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi cried out, picking up the kitten and rubbing it against her cheek. "What's her name?"  
  
"It's a he. His name is Kamui!" Smiled Makoto, sitting next to her. The kitten pulled away from Usagi and jumped onto Makoto's lap, stretching a bit before settling down.  
  
"Hey can we bring the cake out now?" Whined Minako, slowly making her way towards the kitchen, eyeing the fridge.  
  
"Sure go ahead," Makoto said, petting the kitten as it continued to purr. "Rei, Ami. The presents are still in the back closet in the second room. Can you please go get them?"  
  
"Sure," smiled Ami, making her way towards the hallway on the right, Rei close behind.  
  
Suddenly remembering something, Makoto stood up abruptly, forgetting all about the kitten who had jumped off her lap in time and was now on Usagi's lap.  
  
"Wait! Don't go in--"  
  
Too late. Both Rei and Ami were standing in the open doorway, staring at a certain someone sitting at the edge of the bed. He was wearing a white T-shirt that showed off his well-toned torso, and a pair of black jeans.  
  
"Friends of yours?" Asked Nephrite, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Err...ya," mumbled Makoto, some-what blushing. "This is Mizuno Ami and Hino Rei."  
  
"Hello," both girls smiled, winking at Makoto.  
  
"Hey. Well I really ought to get going. Maybe we'll meet again," he said, smiling politely at the other two.  
  
"Maybe we will," said Rei, moving aside to let him pass.  
  
"I had a really great time last night," he whispered to Makoto, softly kissing her on the cheek. Nodding towards the other two he turned and left.  
  
"Uoooooooh Makoto...He had a 'really great time LAST NIGHT'," smirked Rei, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It's...It's not what you think!" Blushed Makoto, taking a deep breath. "I invited him over for dinner and that's all."  
  
"Then what was he still doing here? Sitting on the bed?"  
  
"It was just really late after dinner and he seemed tired so I offered him to spend the night. He said he'd take the couch but I told him I had a spare bedroom and so that's why he's still here. He slept here and I slept in my own room. It's that simple," she explained, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "Now are you just going to stand there or are you going to get the gifts?"  
  
"Who was that guy that just left?" Asked Usagi, once Makoto entered the room.  
  
"Nephrite," sighed the brunette, praying she wouldn't have to explain everything again.  
  
"Well Kamui here seemed to love him as much as he loves you," smiled the girl with the odangoes.  
  
"Well maybe that's because Nephrite's the one who gave me the cute fur ball," she smiled, thinking two days back.  
  
#Flashback#  
"Err...Nephrite...What's in your jacket?" Asked Makoto, shutting the door.  
  
"Just a little present for you," he smiled warmly, unzipping his leather jacket and pulling out a grayish silver-ish kitten.  
  
"Oh my god it's so cute! It looks just like the one I was playing with at the pet store!" She exclaimed, petting the kitten.  
  
"It is. I saw you fooling around with it yesterday, and so as soon as you left I got it for you," he smiled, hanging his jacket up on the coat rack.  
  
"Aaawwww you didn't have to," she smiled, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"I know," he grinned, moving in for a kiss. "I wanted to."  
#End Flashback#  
  
"Here it is! The beautiful cake, baked by our very own Kino Makoto!" announced Minako, coming into the front room, balancing a cake in one hand and some plates and silverware in the other.  
  
"Oh it looks so pretty and yummy!" Exclaimed Usagi, licking her lips.  
  
It was a round chocolate cake covered with vanilla frosting and decorated all around the edge with pink icing. "Happy B-day Usagi" was written in a thin, light blue icing, and a moon was placed in the background (A/N: Do I even have to say it was also made in icing?). 17 small, edible candles with fake flames stood in the pink icing, equally spaced around the cake.  
  
"I know. It was extremely hard for me not to pluck out one of those candles and stuff them in my mouth," complained Rei, joining the others with Ami behind her, both carrying gifts.  
  
-After The Cake-  
  
"Onto the gifts!" Announced Rei, tossing Usagi one of the presents.  
  
"Hey! Wait till I get in there!" Yelled Makoto, who had just taken the dishes to the kitchen. She raced back into the living room and sat on the floor next to Minako and Ami. Two years before they had decided that on each person's birthday, when it came to opening presents, they'd all sit on the floor in a circle, the gifts placed in the middle.  
  
"That's from me," beamed Rei, watching as her friend ripped the wrapping off neatly.  
  
"OMG! The last volume of Vampire Princess Miyu! This is so cool! Larva is such a great and kawaii actor! Thanx sooooo much Rei! I LOVE IT!" Exclaimed Usagi, hugging her raven-haired friend.  
  
"Okay! Mine's next," said Ami, handing over the next gift.  
  
"O_O it's...it's...X (1999)...I have been looking EVERYWHERE for this movie! Where'd you find it?!"  
  
"Online," smiled the blue-haired girl.  
  
"Thanx bunches Ami! I can't wait to watch it!" She said, hugging her friend.  
  
"Well, here's the one from both me and Minako," grinned Makoto, sliding the last gift towards Usagi. It was bigger than the other two, and heavier as well.  
  
After unwrapping it, Usagi squealed, clapping happily.  
  
"I can't believe it! The whole box set of Fushigi Yuugi and all the Manga issues! This is so extremely cool!" She exclaimed, hugging both girls.  
  
-Later On-  
  
"Dear god it's already 5:01," exclaimed Ami, glancing at her watch. "I gotta get going. Minako, I hate to ask, but can you have your limo driver drop me off?"  
  
"Sure! I had him follow us here so he's probably still waiting outside. I need to get going too. Usagi, do you need a ride?"  
  
"Can you?" Asked Usagi, putting Kamui down and watching as he scuttled over to Makoto.  
  
"Of course. How about you Rei?" Offered Minako, getting up.  
  
"No that's alright. I'm just going to stay a little while longer and help Makoto with a few things. Thanks anyway," smiled the priestess.  
  
"Okay well, thanks for everything Makoto. I'll call you later on. Ja," said Minako, picking up her purse and heading out.  
  
Ami and Usagi also thanked the girls and said their good-byes before leaving as well.  
  
-Pulling Up To Usagi's House, After Dropping Ami Off-  
  
"Thanks Minako, for everything. I'll see you around!" Smiled Usagi, heading up to the front door. She rang the bell and waited till Shingo answered the door.  
  
"Oh...it's you," he sighed, retreating back to the couch.  
  
"Who else would it be?" Asked Usagi, shutting the door.  
  
"I thought mom and dad were back. They went out to dinner...without me! Can you believe that?!?!" He exclaimed, furiously flipping through the channels.  
  
"I don't blame them," she mumbled, turning to head up the stairs.  
  
"By the way. That Seiya dude came over about half an hour ago," yawned Shingo, putting his feet up on the coffee table.  
  
"What?! Really?! What did he want? Is he here?"  
  
"Nope. I didn't let him in and I don't know what he wanted."  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?! YOU DIDN'T LET HIM IN?!?! YOU BAKA!" Screamed Usagi, throwing a shoe at her brother's head before stomping up the stairs. She flung her bedroom door open and walked in, slamming it shut behind her.  
  
"I'm flattered that you're very mad at the fact he didn't let me in," came a voice from somewhere in the dim room.  
  
"S-Seiya?" Stuttered Usagi, gripping for the light switch. She found it and flicked it on, her eyes wandering to the bed where she found Seiya laying there, propped on one elbow, facing her.  
  
"Hey gorgeous," he smiled.  
___________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: comment here  
  
NOTE: If you want us to e-mail you as soon as we update, e-mail us at makoto_hotaru@hotmail.com and include the name of the story you want to be informed of. REMEMBER! You have to EMAIL us. Not state in your review that you want us to tell you when it's updated. Thanx. Ja ^_~ 


	15. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All we own is the plot/storyline.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: This is a fluff filled chapter *mumbles something about TOO much fluff*, but not all of it is about Seiya/Usagi. All the inner senshi have their share of fluff as well. Hope you enjoy this, and don't forget to review!  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Reviews-  
  
Ahknee/Kitteen: I hate sympathy -_- but thank you none-the-less ^_^! I'm glad you're happy I had updated quickly. Thanx bunches for the long review ^_^! I love those. You're putting me on your fav list? Aaawww *sniffles* You're so nice...  
  
anon: Err O_o...*sniffles* constructive critiscm doesn't usually include a yawn. and it's not my fault I can't space the flashbacks more than once. If I attempt to space it twice, ff.net will screw it all up and make it not spaced at all. Belive me I've tried everything to try and double space but it just isn't working.  
  
HyeRyeong: EEkk a new reviewer! *Huggles* A Korean one too! *Huggles some more* I'm so glad you like my story ^_^! And yes I was kinda getting sick of how everyone went to "America" if anywhere. Hope you enjoy this chappy ^^!  
  
nikki kou: Thanxies ^^! I'm glad you reviewed anyways, even if it wasn't long or anything. I was kinda disappointed cause I hardly got any reviews in Chapter 12 (Part 1). Even though it was a short chapter, I didn't have to put it up at all if you ask me. *sigh* AnYwHo! Hope you enjoy this chappie ^.^ It answers your question ^_~  
  
Sakura Li + Syaoran Li: Hey ^^! Haven't seen you around ^^; Dare I say it? Another NEW reviewer! HURRAY-NESS! Ahehehehehe ^^; glad you like it! And don't worry about Mamoru getting bitched at...I've got "things" planned for him.  
  
Serena Tsunami: Uooooooh "cliffhangery" teehee ^_^! A new word...me liiiiiiiiiikes. Well, you see...if I had gotten enough reviews by the time I got your review, I would have put up this chappy (which was actually already written when I read your review! But I didn't really post it up so I can give the others a chance to read and review as well ^^; ). AnYwHo! It's quite simple...the more reviews, the faster the chapters come. I'm hoping to MAYBE hit 400 reviews by Chapter 20 or at Chapter 20. If this story goes on for that long ^^;  
  
RavenChickMoon: Thanxies ^^! Don't worry, I won't quit writing. Even if sickness slows be down *coughs* I'll still get up and write...As long as I keep getting more and more reviews ^.^  
  
Lady Jam: Teehee =^_^= Seiya very kawaii! Hope you like this chapter ^_~  
  
Eo: Okie ^^! I updated see!!! *Points to the bottom part of the page* The story see see! It's updated! Don't forget to review ^_^  
  
sailorsunandchildofthesun: Yes it's very evil that the 5th season was never shown in the USA or in Canada! But you can read episode summaries or episode reviews and find out what happened in each episode ^^! Glad you like this story and think Seiya is the cutest ^^! He is ^.^  
  
Lunarian Amethyst: Everyone is so intent on reading about Mamoru getting the hell beaten out of him O_o don't worry people! CALM DOWN! Everything is taken care of! You just need to be patient! And send MORE REVIEWS! Teehee ^.^ We love reviews! Sorry but I HAD to put that cliffy up at the end of the previous chapter! it was just so...so...puuuuuuuuurfect hehehehehe.  
  
Brace-Face-2008: I love it when people who don't usually go for Seiya/Usagi fics make an exception for mine *sniffles and huggles* Thanxies! Looking forward to more reviews!!!  
  
Geminia: OMG I forgot about Naru _! No wait...ahehehehe ^^; no I didn't...I'll put her in a later chappy!  
  
Midnight Scribbler: *Sniffles* You're so nice...AND LARVE IS SO KAWAII I AGREE! AND MIYU IS SO KAKKOI ESPECIALLY WHEN HER EYES GLOW YAA^o^AAY! *Regains her composure* I'm glad you like this story. Looking forward to many more reviews from youand many other people ^^!  
  
Kaze no Senshi: A bit of topic? *blinks* How so? You mean it's not about how Mamoru dumoed Usagi but more about how Usagi and Seiya are now together? Well if you mean it in that way then you're right *laughs sheepishly* ahehehehe ^^; I'm just saving the Mamoru confrontation for later chapters...But little minor flashbacks and "run ins" with him will occur now and then. Then you'll all find out why he did what he did to her ^_^! Unless I decide to save that for a prequel ^^; If you all want a prequel ^.^  
  
Moon Dreamer: I'm glad you loved it as you did the other chapters ^^! And yes, Fushigi Yuugi is an excellent anime! And soooooooo many kawaii bishounen! *Drools over Tasuki, Hotohori, Kouji, Tamahome, Nuriko and Chichiri* And yes I like Nuriko! *Yells at the Nuriko haters* I don't care what you people think! *Stalks off, dragging all the bishounen with her*  
  
Kakyaa: Okie ^.^ But abot more fluff...well...we'll see ^^; But this chappy is full of it.  
  
Sailor Silver Chibi: Thank you! I appreciate the comment ^.^ Enjoy!  
  
Sakura-Blossom: I'll keep up with the story if you keep up with the reviews ^_~ BTW thanx  
  
moon-neko-princess: The chappy where Shingo catches them making out was kinda cute (if I remember correctly)...at least I'm hoping it's what you all would call cute ^^; ahehe...  
  
Angelbirdy: Well he's got to be a 'bit harsh' for this story to go along nicely! Or would you rather him be nice and Usagi runs off with Seiya which breaks Mamoru's heart cause he wasn't any near being 'a bit harsh'?  
  
Lil-PrincessK: Well I dunno about breaking into her window O_o...you'll find out in this extremely-fluff-filled chapter how he got in _ I'm allergic to fluff now *sneezes* Cause while I was writing this chappy I got all these sinus problems and allergies ;_; *sniffles*  
  
joyce: Thanx ^.^ Glad you like it!  
  
Ginny-Star: *Takes the Seiya and Usagi plush dolls and huggles them* Thanxiez ^.^ ...Enjoy this chappy ^_~ It's filled with fluff fluff fluff!  
  
MarsMoonStar: AH! THANXIOZ!  
  
reene24: Thanx! Enjoy ^^!  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Summary- Mamoru travels to America to go to college there. But before he leaves he proposes to Usagi. He promises he'll be back in a year...she promises she'll wait for him. What happens? Mamoru does return, as promised...but he also brought something back. She's clinging to his arm...  
  
By The Way- Like I mentioned before...there are no powers...  
________  
  
Key:  
  
" " Talking (do I even have to tell you?)  
~ Thinking  
# Flashback  
* Onomatopoeia  
| Translation  
___________________________________________  
  
BETRAYED  
Chapter 13  
________________  
  
-MINAKO-  
  
Minako watched as Usagi went up to the house and slipped in.  
  
"Where to now miss?" Asked the limo driver.  
  
"Go to Kunzite's apartment. You know where it is right?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. I've taken you there many times before," he mocked.  
  
"Shut up, Rikimaru," laughed Minako, blushing slightly. "Just drive."  
  
-21 Minutes Later-  
  
"Here we are miss. Now don't do anything I wouldn't do," chuckled the driver.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiight...What DON'T you do?" She asked, grabbing her purse. She flung the car door open and slipped out, shutting it afterwards.  
  
"Lot's of things. I don't drink, don't smoke, don't run around naked, don't crap in my pants, don't eat with my feet, don't--"  
  
"Okay okay. I get the picture. You can take the night off if you want," offered Minako, running a hand through her long hair.  
  
"But how will you get home miss?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Maybe I won't," she mumbled. "Besides! That's none of your concern! I'll find a way if I have to. Now go. You have the night off," she ordered, walking up to the apartment building.  
  
"Thanks miss," yelled Rikimaru, before pulling out and driving off.  
  
Sighing, Minako went up the flight of stairs on the right and turned left before knocking on the door in front of her. She heard some incoherent mumbling and the locks twisting and turning, when finally the door was pulled open.  
  
"Hey Kun-kun," she giggled, taking in his sleepy form. His hair was a mess and he was wearing nothing but boxers. "Do you usually go to bed this early?" she asked, looking at her watch, which read 5:41.  
  
"No," he smiled sleepily, scratching his head. "I was just taking a nap. Maybe I still am, seeing how there's this beautiful girl at my door."  
  
Minako blushed.  
  
"Well," he yawned slightly. "Are you going to come in or would you rather stand out here the whole time we talk and maybe make-out?"  
  
"Well, are you gonna invite me in or am I just gonna have to stand out here the whole time we talk and possibly make-out?"  
  
"Oh right. It seems I have forgotten my manners," he chuckled, moving aside and gesturing for her to come in. "So what brings you here, to an old fools apartment?" He asked, shutting the door and turning to her.  
  
"I thought to myself how much I liked the old fool that lived here and how I couldn't wait to see him again," she smiled up at him.  
  
"Well he's really glad you're here and wonders if he can have a kiss," whispered Kunzite, slowly tilting Minako's face upwards.  
  
"He can have more than just a kiss," she whispered back.  
  
-AMI-  
  
Zoicite pulled up to Ami's house and shut the car off. He turned to the blue-haired girl in the passenger seat.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it," he sighed, unbuckling his seat belt as she unbuckled hers.  
  
"I had a really great time at dinner today," she smiled, blushing slightly. "Thank you for taking me."  
  
"I do believe I should be thanking you," he smiled, bringing one of her hands to his lips, kissing it softly. "For granting me the pleasure of taking you out."  
  
"W-would you like to come in, for some tea or a drink?" She stuttered, obviously flattered.  
  
"I'd love to, I really would. But I have a late meeting in about half an hour. Maybe some other time? Tomorrow perhaps?"  
  
"Tomorrow then," she smiled, reaching near her feet for her purse.   
  
Zoicite got out of the car and made his way around, opening the door for Ami and helping her out, before shutting it once more.  
  
"What time would you like me to come?" He asked, placing his right hand on the small of her back as he walked her to the front door.  
  
"It doesn't really matter to me. But I'd like it if you could come in the morning, as soon as you're able to," she blushed, fumbling for her house keys.  
  
"Well I am free tomorrow, so I guess I'll zoom out here as soon as possible," he grinned, watching her closely as she nervously attempted to unlock the door with an unsteady hand. "Let me get that," he offered, gently taking the keys from her and unlocking the door. He pushed it open and turned to her, handing her the keys while smiling.  
  
"Th-thank you," she stuttered, still blushing.  
  
"No problem," he said, taking a step closer. "I'll see you tomorrow then," he whispered, kissing lightly before bidding her farewell.  
  
Ami watched as he retreated into his car and drove off, before stepping into the house and shutting the door.  
  
"Quite a charming gentleman," came a female voice.  
  
The girl blushed furiously out of embarrassment, and turned to face her mother. "How-how long were you standing there?" She stuttered, not meeting her mother's gaze.  
  
"Not too long. Just long enough to see him kiss your hand farewell and tell you 'till next time'," she smiled, walking into the kitchen for a snack.  
  
(A/N: Meaning she didn't see him kiss her. She only saw him "bid her farewell", which he did by kissing her hand and telling her 'till next time'. Do I even have to explain?)  
  
-MAKOTO-  
  
"Hello," came a deep male voice from the other end of the line.  
  
"Hey Nephrite," smiled Makoto.  
  
"Hey," he grinned. "Did your friends leave yet?"  
  
"Well the last of them just finished helping me clean up and her boyfriend came to pick her up," she informed him, twisting the phone cord around a finger.  
  
"That's good...err...in a way," he said unsurely.  
  
"Yes in a way...Ummm...are you busy right now?" She asked shyly.  
  
"No. Not at all. Bored out of my mind actually! I was hoping I could see you again tonight..."  
  
"Likewise," smiled Makoto.  
  
"Well why didn't you say so to being with?" He laughed. "I'll be right over!"  
  
*Click*  
  
Makoto hung up the phone and raced to the kitchen to fix a little something for them to eat.  
  
-7 Minutes Later-  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
"Coming," Makoto called out before she quickly walked to the front door and flung it open.  
  
"Hey," grinned Nephrite. "Sorry, I didn't really change." He was wearing a light blue over shirt (which BTW wasn't buttoned at all) and soft black pants, which fit snugly, making it hard for her not to stare.  
  
"Err...That's alright, neither did I...come in," she blushed, tearing her eyes away from him.  
  
Enjoying the effect his clothes had on her, he walked in and shut the door behind him before turning to her. "What are you making?" He asked, sniffing the air.  
  
"Some pie," she smiled, keeping her eyes on his face and forcing them not to wander any lower.  
  
"Smells great! When can I have some?" He asked, purposely stretching in hopes of catching her off guard.  
  
Makoto's eyes flickered to his chest and she blushed, realizing he was watching her.  
  
"You did that on purpose, you dog!" She cried out, punching him playfully on the shoulder.  
  
He chuckled, grabbing a hold of her wrist and yanking her to him, using his other hand to brush a strand of hair out of the way.  
  
"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He whispered, his face inches away from hers.   
_________________  
  
Yue Moon: Needless to say he covered that amount of space so fast and their lips met and blah blah blah I'm not feeling well. *Cringes from all the glares* Okay okay! I'll do it right!  
_________________  
  
He chuckled, grabbing a hold of her wrist and yanking her to him, using his other hand to brush a strand of hair out of the way.  
  
"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He whispered, his face inches away from hers.   
  
"Only about a million times," she breathed, momentarily lost in his eyes.  
  
"That's hardly enough," he whispered huskily before kissing her.  
  
"Maybe we should go eat the pie now," panted Makoto, pulling away for some air.  
  
"Aaawww...But this is better than pie!" Complained Nephrite, grinning playfully.  
  
-A Few Minutes Later-  
  
"Okay I take back what I said earlier. The pie is better," he laughed, raising an eyebrow, wondering what the reaction would be.  
  
"Well I guess we'll need to change that," she smirked, her eyes seeming to dance playfully in the light as she got up and made her way to the other side of the table.  
  
-REI-  
  
"Come on Jadeite pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?!" Pouted Rei, clutching her boyfriend's arm as they continued to drive down the highway.  
  
"Oooh," whined Jadeite. "You know I would but I don't want your grandpa getting mad at me."  
  
"I'll just tell him I spent the night at Makoto's! Please! I've never been to your apartment! Not that I don't appreciate you taking me out all the time. I just want to see where and how you live!" She pouted yet again, and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You know you're too cute," smiled the blonde headed guy. "Fine. I'll take you to my place. I just hope you won't get in trouble," he sighed.  
  
"And I get to spend the night too, right?" She smiled, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Well I don't know about that...I might be tempted to do something we'll both regret later on," he reasoned, blushing ever so slightly at the thought.  
  
Rei giggled. "Come on! PLEASE?! Besides, I'm sick of grandpa waking me up in the middle of the night for a snack," she complained, crossing her arms stubbornly.  
  
"You mean he's still on about you being too skinny?" Laughed Jadeite, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and keeping the other on the wheel.  
  
"Yes," she sighed.  
  
"Well I think you're perfect," he grinned, kissing her on the forehead, his eyes still on the road.  
  
"Does this mean you'll let me spend the night?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
"We'll see," he smiled. "We'll see."  
  
-Later on-  
  
"Hey look Jadeite! It's raining! YAY! This means I'll have to stay the night!" Exclaimed Rei, running over to the couch and plopping down next to the blonde-headed guy who was watching her. He sat up straight and lifted her onto his lap, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, taking in her scent.  
  
"You're too cute," he smiled, kissing her softly on the shoulder, causing her to relax and lean back against him. "Not to mention lovely," he whispered, kissing her cheek.  
  
Rei shifted slightly so that she was now facing him.  
  
"And you're all I could ask for. Handsome, intelligent, funny..." With each compliment, their faces crept closer and closer together. "...and veeeeeeeery charming," she whispered.  
  
(A/N: You can guess what happens...)  
  
-USAGI-  
  
"Hey gorgeous," smiled Seiya. "Hope you don't mind me waiting for you in your room."  
  
"Mind? Of course I don't mind. I'm happy you did! I missed you today," she smiled, walking over to the bed and sitting next to him, after putting her presents on the dresser.  
  
"I missed you too," he whispered, sitting upright and turning to face her.  
  
"But how'd you get in?"  
  
"The same way I always come in. The balcony," he grinned. "You always leave the door unlocked or slightly open."  
  
"Oh. Well I'm glad I did," she said, stifling a yawn. "I didn't see your car in the driveway though. Did you have Tatsumaru or someone drop you off?"  
  
"Nope," he said, shaking his head. "I came on my motorcycle. It's hidden in the bushes across the street."  
  
"You have a motorcycle O_O? COOOO^o^OOOOL!"  
  
"I sure do. Maybe I'll take you riding sometime," he offered, getting up and stretching slightly.  
  
"Can we go now?" She asked, standing up as well and clasping her hands together hopefully.  
  
"Sure. As long as your parents don't mind."  
  
"They're not here to mind," she blushed, looking down at the floor.  
  
"Well it's up to you," he said, grabbing his jacket off the chair in the corner.  
  
"Okay let's go! But we'll have to sneak out so Shingo doesn't know any of this," she explained, sliding the balcony door open. "Come on."  
  
Seiya followed her out to the balcony.  
  
"You go first," she said, looking down unsurely. She watched as he jumped and landed smoothly. Turning towards her, he looked up.  
  
"Go ahead," he beckoned, waiting for her to follow.  
  
"I'm kind of scared. I've never done this," she said shakily, backing away from the edge.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll catch you," he whispered loudly, looking around to make sure no one was watching them.  
  
"I don't know," she said, taking a step forward and leaning over the railing.  
  
"It's not too dangerous," he said, holding his arms out. "Besides, like I said. I'll catch you."  
  
Seeing him standing there hopefully with his arms out and a smile gracing his lips gave her courage. She swung a leg over the railing, then the other leg and sat there for a few seconds before closing her eyes, biting her bottom lip nervously, and finally allowing herself to slide off the side.  
  
2 seconds later she was safe and sound in Seiya's arms, as he slowly, reluctantly lowered her to the ground.  
  
"See. Told you I'd catch you," he grinned, grabbing a hold of her left hand and leading her across the street to where his motorbike was.  
  
Usagi squealed happily, commenting on the look of it.  
  
"I'm glad you like it so much. Here, put the helmet on," he said, handing her a black helmet that seemed so Seiya-like.  
  
~Smells like him too,~ she thought, grinning.  
  
"You ready?" He asked when they were both settled on the bike, her behind him, her arms encircled tightly around his waist.  
  
"Drive slowly, please," she asked, slightly afraid.  
  
Seiya chuckled. "Alright. But it will be mighty boring after a while, so tell me when you want me to speed up, okay?" He said, starting off.  
  
"Go a little faster," she said after about a minute or so. She had loosened her grip on him, but when he sped up she tightened it again, leaning against him. So much that he could actually feel every curve of her body, and had a hard time concentrating.  
  
They were on a long windy road, which was mostly abandoned, and hardly any of the streetlights worked, which was some-what perfect, seeing how he didn't want to slow down, cause that would just cause her to sit up straight, unafraid.  
  
He had been dividing his concentration. Half to the road, and half to the feel of her body pressed up against his back. So before he knew it, she was no longer behind him, but had put a leg around his waist and worked her way to the front.  
  
He could see her eyes twinkling behind the helmets visor, that is until she took it off and set it between them. He had started to slow down but she shook her head and told him to keep going.  
  
She grinned and began kissing him, one hand resting on his chest, the other on his right arm. Her hair was being blown back, softly caressing the lower part of his arm. Realising that all his attention was now on her, Usagi pulled back and looked up at him.  
  
"You've got to watch the road," she whispered mockingly, her eyes dancing with joy.  
  
~She's toying with me,~ he thought unbelievingly, yet smirked at the idea of it all.  
  
She continued to kiss him softly, her hands now buried in his hair. Not long after did he have to pull over because he couldn't concentrate at all.  
  
"You know you really shouldn't do that," he said breathlessly, resting his head against her shoulder, the helmet in between pushing up painfully against his stomach.  
  
She smiled, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "I know," she giggled. "So, you never told me how your day went."  
  
Caught off guard by the question, Seiya recalled what had happened earlier that day.  
  
#Flashback#  
While waiting in line at the bank, someone tapped Seiya on the shoulder. Turning around, he came face to face with Mamoru.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" He sneered.  
  
"Oh it's you, Usagi's new toy. I mistook you for someone else, otherwise I wouldn't have even touched you," spat Mamoru.  
  
"Well I wouldn't put it passed you to do something this stupid," scoffed Seiya, adjusting his sunglasses. "After all, you did throw Usagi away as if she were nothing. That's the stupidest thing you've done so far."  
  
"You know, you're right about one thing. I DID throw her away. Seeing how I didn't want her in the first place," snickered Mamoru, ignoring the murmurs that had started around them.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Sneered Seiya, glaring at the other man.  
  
"I don't even know why the hell I'm wasting my time on you. Get out my face."  
  
"You're the one who started this. Why don't YOU get out of MY face," spat the singer, his eyes filled with disgust.  
  
"FINE WITH ME!" Yelled Mamoru before stalking off.  
#End Flashback#  
  
"Nothing interesting. It was extremely boring, especially since you were no where in sight," he smiled warmly, kissing her.  
  
Suddenly, before they knew it, it started raining lightly.  
  
"Where the heck did this come from?" Asked Seiya, bewildered.  
  
He sat up straight and peered around. They weren't too far from Usagi's house, which was good since the rain was getting heavier by the minute.   
  
"Looks like I'll be taking you home now," he grinned, looking her up and down as she continued getting soaked. "You look good wet," he commented, watching her blush. "Come on. I think I have a jacket or something in the little storage area in the back," he said, helping her off the bike and handing her the helmet, before getting off as well.  
  
He popped the 'little trunk' at the back of the bike, and pulled out a raincoat. "Here let me help you put it on," he offered, helping her into the coat.  
  
"What about you?" She asked, looking up at him through wet lashes.  
  
He shrugged. "Eh, don't worry about me. Now hurry up we need to get you home."  
  
-7 Minutes Later-  
  
Seiya screeched to a halt and jumped off the bike, pulling Usagi with him. The rain had gotten heavier over the last few minutes, and it was getting late.  
  
"Man! Shingo is still awake," whined Usagi.   
  
"Looks like it's up the balcony once again," grinned Seiya. Picking her up by the waist, he lifted her towards the balcony. She grabbed the edge of it, and pulled herself up over the railing with the help of Seiya's pushing.  
  
"I'll see you later," he whispered, turning to leave.  
  
"No wait! Are you crazy?! It's pouring out here! Come on, get up," Usagi called out.  
  
"I don't want to get you in trouble," he said, looking up at her. "What if your parents come home in a bit?"  
  
"You worry too much. Oh wait! You're bike. Hold on, I'll go downstairs and open the garage door," she said, disappearing momentarily.  
  
He watched as the garage door/gate mechanically lifted up, before fetching his bike and rolling it in. Usagi pressed the button on the wall again, causing it to close.  
  
"Shingo is watching TV in the living room. So I think it's safe to sneak up to my room without him noticing," she whispered, leading Seiya into the house before quietly closing the door that led to the garage.  
  
They tiptoed up the stairs and into Usagi's bedroom.  
  
"I'll go get some clothes from my dads drawer so we can put those in the dryer," she explained, motioning him into the restroom to change.  
  
When she came back, she found him sitting on her bed with only a towel around his waist, his hair glistening wet. He smiled up at her, making her blush even more than she already was.  
  
"Thank you," he said, taking a hold of the pair of pants and shirt she held out for him.  
  
"No problem," she managed to say without her voice faltering. "I'm going to change in the bathroom now, so you go ahead and change out here," she explained. "Your wet clothes are in the bath tub right?"  
  
Seiya nodded, watching her rummage through her drawers for something to wear. "Why don't you just put your pajamas on? Seeing how you're going to go to bed in an hour or so," he reasoned.  
  
Blushing furiously, she grabbed her pajamas and raced into the bathroom to change.  
  
Seiya chuckled and began to dress as well, rubbing his hair dry with the towel afterwards.  
  
When Usagi came out, she was wearing soft pink shorts and a darker colored pink tank top, holding their wet clothes in both her hands.  
  
"I'll be right back," she informed him before exiting the room.  
  
Seiya yawned, rubbing at his eyes. He figured he'd rest his eyes for a second while she was gone, but ended up falling asleep.  
  
"Okay they're in the dr--" Usagi cut her sentence short as her eyes feel upon the sleeping form in her bed. She smiled and locked her bedroom door, incase her parents came home and decided to check in on her. Turning the light off, she walked over to her nightstand, opened the top drawer, pulled out a book, flicked the bedside lamp on and climbed up onto the bed, settling herself next to Seiya.  
  
Smiling down at him she slipped underneath the thin sheet and began to read.  
___________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Okie ^^; That's the fluff filled chappy for you. Man too much fluff can make someone sick ya know? *Sneezes and coughs and sniffles* Damn allergies...Don't forget to comment on every single thing people ^_^! It would be greatly appreciated! Looking forward to tons and tons of reviews ^_~  
  
NOTE: If you want us to e-mail you as soon as we update, e-mail us at makoto_hotaru@hotmail.com and include the name of the story you want to be informed of. REMEMBER! You have to EMAIL us. Not state in your review that you want us to tell you when it's updated. Thanx. Ja ^_~ 


	16. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All we own is the plot/storyline.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Okay so you're all probably wondering what the heck took so long. Well, I got grounded. Yes how horribly childish, but that's what happened. I got grounded for a two whole dang weeks. Well enough about that, hope you enjoy whatever's in this chapter ^^!  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Reviews-  
  
I'm sorry I couldn't reply to any of your reviews cause this time I didn't really keep track ^^; Gomen nasai. But I did get this one just now and so I'll go ahead and reply to it:  
  
Lady-Starlight: I know many people hate Seiya and all because of what he is in the Sailor Moon episodes. But guess what? This is my story and it's an AU. He doesn't turn into a girl, and not once have I mentioned that he has long hair or a ponytail or whatever. Infact the reason for that is because I don't really like the whole extremely-long-girly-looking-hair on a guy, but I know that some out there do. That's why I've kept that little detail out, so you can imagine him the way you want. And if you're so disturbed by a "man-woman" and can't believe he is what he is in the anime, then how come you aren't complaining about the gay and utterly stupid powers most of the senshi have? Also, about "imagining many ways for a gay guy to die", I can say the same for Mamoru. Here are mine and a couple of my friends' picks:  
(I apologise for the language...)  
1) Him slowly being lowered in acid, hanging from his dick.  
2) Putting him in an aquarium filled with pirhanas.  
3) Ripping his tongue out and shoving it up his ass before throwing him off a cliff.  
I think I'll stop right there...Don't want to get too carried away. You gave me your opinion and I gave you mine, and Sakura-chan agrees. You hate boy bands? Well good for you...And about Britney Spears, well I don't want to offend her fans out there so I'll just keep that to a "no comment".  
  
Just a note for some of the reviews I remember of:   
  
-The last chapter might have seemed totally pointless but it actually did have a purpose. Many of you wanted more fluff and others wanted most all the Senshi to be mentioned.  
-The reason why Yaten and Taiki haven't been mentioned (as of yet), will be explained in this chapter or upcoming chapters. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing.  
-For all you Mamoru fans out there, I am NOT going to kill off Seiya. Sorry, but no.  
-For all you out there who absolutely LOVE Demando/Diamond, I have a story called Ambushed (which I really have no idea where it's going O_o and I will probably abandon if I don't get more reviews) that is to be a Usagi/Demando pairing.  
-Thank you all who reviewed... ^_^  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Summary- Mamoru travels to America to go to college there. But before he leaves he proposes to Usagi. He promises he'll be back in a year...she promises she'll wait for him. What happens? Mamoru does return, as promised...but he also brought something back. She's clinging to his arm...  
  
By The Way- Like I mentioned before...there are no powers...  
________  
  
Key:  
  
" " Talking (do I even have to tell you?)  
~ Thinking  
# Flashback  
* Onomatopoeia  
| Translation  
___________________________________________  
  
BETRAYED  
Chapter 14  
________________  
  
If someone had walked into Usagi's bedroom, they would find our two love birds like this:  
  
Usagi sleeping on the right side facing Seiya, her head resting on his right arm, her hand underneath his shirt, placed on his chest, over his heart. Her right leg had entwined itself around his, the thin cover pushed down to their feet. It was such a kawaii and peaceful sight, until...  
  
"Get away from him you bastard. Get away! LEAVE HIM ALOOONE!" Screamed Usagi, clawing at the air.  
  
"Usagi wake up! Wake up," whispered Seiya, gently shaking her by the shoulders.  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath before the girl's eyes flew open, darting this way and that, before finally resting on Seiya's concerned face.  
  
"You were having a bad dream," he whispered, running a hand through his hair.  
  
~7:31. The flight comes in at 10. I still have time,~ he thought, glimpsing the clock for a second before turning back to Usagi. She still lay there rigid, staring at him with tear-filled eyes, her breathing a bit harsh.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, furrowing his brows as he softly caressed her cheek, moving closer.  
  
Usagi blinked furiously before nodding.  
  
"Ya, ya I'm fine," she coughed, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.   
  
Seiya raised and eyebrow. "You sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure," she replied, looking up at him and forcing a smile.  
  
"That's a fake smile," he stated matter-of-factly, pointing to her face.  
  
"What?! Ppphhhh how would you know," she asked, pointing to his face.  
  
Realising how childish they were acting with the whole pointing-in-your-face thing, they both quickly put their hands down and looked the other way.  
  
"Your eyes," he yawned.  
  
"What about my eyes?" She asked, poking him in the arm to get his attention.  
  
"Your real smile would have made your eyes seem to sparkle. The smile you just gave me was completely fake. It didn't reach your eyes," he explained, stretching a bit before letting himself fall back on the bed.  
  
Usagi's eyes roamed over his body a couple of times, lingering on certain areas before meeting his amused eyes.  
  
Blushing furiously, the girl looked away, suddenly interested in an Ayumi Hamasaki poster tacked up on her closet door.  
  
"I guess I should get going," sighed Seiya, yet he made no move to get out of bed.  
  
"What? Why so soon?" Asked Usagi, turning back to face him.  
  
"Well I need to get to the airport at around 9:45," he explained, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"Just stay for breakfast then," she smiled, standing up. "I'll go fix us something."  
  
"Need any help?" He offered, shifting his body a bit.  
  
"No that's alright. You wait here, I'll be back in a bit," she said, stepping out of the room and racing downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
Seiya sighed and buried his face into the strawberry scented pillow.  
  
~I really shouldn't be spending the night here,~ he thought, smiling slightly. ~She's so cute, especially in those pajamas. And her legs are so damn soft,~ he groaned, remembering being half awake and feeling her leg rub up against the lower part of his right leg, where his soft pants had hiked up to his knees.  
  
*Riinnnnngggg*  
  
Seiya reached over to his cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Heeeeeeey Yaten! What up? Where you at?" Asked Seiya.  
  
"Err...are you okay?"  
  
"Sure I'm okay! I'm great!"  
  
"Is something wrong with him?" Came Taiki's muffled voice.  
  
"He seems happier than usual. He probably got some last night," snickered Yaten.  
  
"You damn pervert!" Sneered Seiya. "I'm gonna kick your ass!"  
  
"Does this mean you'll come pick us up now?"  
  
"What do you mean? I thought your flight came in at ten."  
  
"We caught an earlier one," explained the green-eyed guy.  
  
"Alright. I'll leave right away," sighed the raven haired one.  
  
"Thanks. We'll be waiting by the south exit. If you see a blonde-headed dude and a red-headed dude that's us. And can you hurry it up? These wigs are friggin' itchy."  
  
*Click*  
  
After hanging up, Seiya quickly dialed in a number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tatsumaru, I need you to bring my car over right away. I need it here in no more than 15 minutes, it's urgent. No need to have someone else bring another vehicle. I guess you'll finally get to ride my motorcycle after all," sighed the super star, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Awesoooooome. Man do you know how many times I've dreamed of riding that?" Grinned the other, quickly grabbing a key off on of the hooks in his secret cabinet.  
  
"Ya I can imagine. Especially after you asking me if you could take it for a spin for god-knows how long," chuckled Seiya, hearing a door slam from the other end of the line. "Anyway just get it over here as fast as you can. See ya."  
  
*Click*  
  
Seiya creeped down the stairs and snuck into the kitchen, tapping Usagi on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey I've got to get going," he said apologetically. "I need to go pick Yaten and Taiki up from the airport."  
  
"But what about the food?"  
  
"I'm really sorry but they're waiting. I'll make it up to you I promise," he smiled, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Well alright," sighed the blonde. "I'll go get your clothes out of the drier."  
  
-10 Minutes Later-  
  
"I'll see you later on today," whispered Seiya, standing outside at the front door, his hands resting on Usagi's hips, hers holding on to his upper arms. They both pulled each other into a tight hug.  
  
_______________________  
  
Yue Moon: Damn geeez...it's not like he's going off to war *rolls her eyes*  
Sakura: *whacks Yue Moon on the head* DO IT RIGHT!  
Yue Moon: ;_; *sniff* okie...  
  
_______________________  
  
"Dear god! Seiya please don't leave me! I can't live without your sexy-ness! You just can't--  
  
_______________________  
  
Yue Moon: *Snickers*  
Sakura: Do. It. Right. *Eye twitches*  
Yue Moon: Ppppphhhhhhhh -_- you're no fun...  
  
________________________  
  
-10 Minutes Later-  
  
"I'll see you later on today," whispered Seiya, standing outside the front door. He bent down and placed a kiss on Usagi's lips before hopping into the convertible and zooming off.  
  
-39 Minutes Later-  
  
"So how'd it go in China with the prince?" Asked Seiya, turning out of the airport.  
  
"Well we got there pretty late at night but he wasn't home. The butler told us to wait for him in the livingroom, which, by the way was gigantic. He came home about 15 minutes later in a pretty bummed out mood, muttering something about Sakura and clutching a couple of papers, envelopes and photos. He introduced himself as...Man I can't say that name. I feel like a moron saying it," sighed Yaten, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"His name was Syaoran," Taiki spoke up, the chinese name rolling smoothly off his tongue.  
  
"Shoraan? That's his name?" Asked Seiya, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You're not saying it right!" Snapped Taiki.  
  
"Geeez...Sorry..."  
  
"Taiki admires him," explained Yaten, leaning back, his hands behind his head.  
  
"I didn't know you were gay Taiki," joked the raven-haired one, steering the car to the left.  
  
The tall guy in the back seat growled. "It's not like that. I just have a great deal of respect for him."  
  
"Riiiiiiiiight...A great deal of 'respect'," laughed Seiya, Yaten joining in as well.  
___________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Well there ya have it. A thousand apologies for taking sooooooooooooooooooooooooo long and then ending up with a short chapter. I had/still have writer's block -_-; Don't forget to review ^^!  
  
NOTE: If you want us to e-mail you as soon as we update, e-mail us at makoto_hotaru@hotmail.com and include the name of the story you want to be informed of. REMEMBER! You have to EMAIL us. Not state in your review that you want us to tell you when it's updated. Thanx. Ja ^_~ 


	17. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All we own is the plot/storyline.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: This chappy is dedicated to Nikki, Erin, Meg and Karla ^_^!  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Reviews-  
  
Once again I couldn't keep track of your reviews ;_; Gomen! But I truly appreciate all of them! I hope you will all review to this chapter as well! *Huggles all of you*  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Summary- Mamoru travels to America to go to college there. But before he leaves he proposes to Usagi. He promises he'll be back in a year...she promises she'll wait for him. What happens? Mamoru does return, as promised...but he also brought something back. She's clinging to his arm...  
  
By The Way- Like I mentioned before...there are no powers...  
________  
  
Key:  
  
" " Talking (do I even have to tell you?)  
~ Thinking  
# Flashback  
* Onomatopoeia  
| Translation  
___________________________________________  
  
BETRAYED  
Chapter 15  
________________  
  
"Hey Seiya. How about you take us out to eat! This way we'll satisfy our stomachs and catch up on everything that's been going on," suggested Yaten, adjusting his wig.  
  
"Sure thing. There's so much to tell you guys. Plus I need some advice on certain things as well," grinned Seiya, steering the car to the left, heading towards the restaurant he had taken Usagi to.  
  
"Wow which way did the sun come up from today, Taiki? Seiya wants advice from us!"  
  
"I'm pretty sure it came up from the East although I wouldn't be surprised if it came up from the West seeing how this is impossible...Seiya asking US," exclaimed Taiki in a fake I-don't-believe-this tone.  
  
"Shut up you two. This is why I hardly ever ask you things," scowled the raven-haired one, pulling into a parking space.  
  
"We're just joking. Sheesh lighten up dude," grinned the silver-haired one. "So this is where we're eating huh? Looks pretty decent."  
  
-A Couple Of Minutes Later-  
  
"What would you like to eat sirs?"  
  
"OH HELL NO!" Cried out Seiya, jumping out of his chair as if it had just burned him. It toppled over.  
  
"Hey Mamoru. You work here?" Asked Taiki, giving Seiya disapproving looks.  
  
"Ya I do. Pays pretty well. Haven't seen you two in ages," the one who dumped Usagi faked a smile.  
  
(A/N: Remember! Yaten and Taiki don't know what he's done! But they will pretty soon *rubs hands together in an evil gesture* hehehehehe... )  
  
"Let's go you two. The air and probably food here is poisoned with him around," sneered the one with raven hair.  
  
"I feel that the air around us is pretty strained. Like there's something me and Taiki here don't know," Yaten announced the obvious.  
  
"It's just that Seiya here has stolen Usagi from me," Mamoru sighed, faking it all.  
  
In a blink of an eye, the would-be-starlight had the-would-be-tuxedo-kamen up in the air by his uniform shirt.  
  
"You damn liar!" Seiya hissed through clenched teeth before flinging Mamoru onto the table, causing it to snap in half.  
  
Before he could lunge onto the waiter, Yaten and Taiki rushed to hold him back...but barely.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" They both said at the same time, only now noticing how all the people in the restaurant were staring at them.  
  
"Excuse me. What is going on here?" Called out this one lady, emerging from a door in the back of the restaurant. She had a purple vest on that said "Manager" in clear letter on the right breast pocket. The name "Kagome" was on the left.  
  
Mamoru stood up shakily, rubbing his head.  
  
"This man here was threatning to kill me," he groaned. "I tried to restrain him but he flung me onto the table."  
  
"You fucking liar," cursed Yaten, letting go of Seiya.  
  
"He didn't threaten this man, ma'am. You can ask anyone here," Taiki put in, also letting go of the younger man.  
  
"I must ask you all to leave right this instant. Mamoru, you as well. You're fired! This is the second time you've caused havoc in my restaurant," Kagome stated, remaining calm and poised as if she dealt with this all the time.  
  
"Allow me to pay for the damages," offered Seiya, pulling out his wallet.  
  
They three starlights walked into the back room with the manage, Mamoru left forgotten. He swore loudly and threw off his apron, stalking out of the restaurant.  
  
-Later on-  
  
"I think you have a whole lot of explaining to do Seiya," Taiki stated calmly, getting out of the car and following the other two up to the house.  
  
"We'll talk inside," he sighed, pushing the door open and stepping inside.  
  
-Half an hour later-  
  
"That damn bastard..."  
  
"And here comes something just as shocking...Well to you two maybe. I think it's the right thing to do if you ask me," Seiya's voice had suddenly changed to a more serious tone than it already was.  
  
"Dude you're scaring me," squeaked Yaten, scooting away a bit.  
  
"This is no time for jokes Yaten! Seiya is clearly being serious here and so should we. Now shut your immature trap and let him talk."  
  
"Ppphhhhh...You're no fun Tai..."  
  
"That's not what ... says," mumbled the taller one.  
  
"What was that? I believe I heard the name Kotori in that sentence," smirked the short silver-haired one.  
  
"Excuse me! Hello?! I was about to confide in you two and ask your opinion on a very important matter!"  
  
"Oh right. My apologiese. Go on," said Taiki, turning his attention to Seiya. Yaten harumphed and did the same.  
  
"Well...I want to ask Usagi to marry me," he blurted out before he could lose his nerve.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: I'm going to try and finish this story soon...Please be patient with me and my god-forsaken writer's block ^^; Hope you enjoyed this short chapter...  
  
NOTE: If you want us to e-mail you as soon as we update, e-mail us at makoto_hotaru@hotmail.com and include the name of the story you want to be informed of. REMEMBER! You have to EMAIL us. Not state in your review that you want us to tell you when it's updated. Thanx. Ja ^_~ 


	18. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All we own is the plot/storyline.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
WARNING!!! THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY RUSHED AND PROBABLY SUCKS ASS! GOMEN NASAI!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Summary- Mamoru travels to America to go to college there. But before he leaves he proposes to Usagi. He promises he'll be back in a year...she promises she'll wait for him. What happens? Mamoru does return, as promised...but he also brought something back. She's clinging to his arm...  
  
By The Way- Like I mentioned before...there are no powers...  
  
________  
  
Key:  
  
" " Talking (do I even have to tell you?)  
  
~ Thinking  
  
# Flashback  
  
* Onomatopoeia  
  
| Translation  
  
___________________________________________  
  
BETRAYED  
  
Chapter 16  
  
________________  
  
Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks.  
  
...Yue Moon pops out of nowhere and blinks...  
  
Moon blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Moon blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Moon blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Moon blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Moon blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Moon blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Moon blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Moon blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Moon blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Moon blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Moon blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Moon blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Moon blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Moon blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Moon blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Moon blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Moon blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Moon blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Moon blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Moon blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Moon blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Moon blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Moon blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks.  
  
...Yue Moon disappears, leaving the other two to blink...  
  
Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks. Taiki blinks. Yaten blinks.  
  
"Oh that's THE BEST ADVICE I've ever gotten!!!" Seiya cried out sarcastically. "Thank you two soooooo much! This just helped a whoooooole lot! I owe you guys big time!"  
  
*Silence*  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have told you two," mumbled the raven haired one, sighing as he ran a hand through his shiny hair.  
  
"Give us sometime to...err...absorb your words..."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!?!" Burst Yaten, jumping off the sofa.  
  
(A/N: Oh dear god I hope they were sitting on a sofa... *is too lazy to look back and check* )  
  
Taiki: -_-  
  
Seiya: O_o  
  
"What do you mean," asked Seiya, somewhat confused at the shorter boy's reaction.  
  
"Ignore him," suggested Taiki, throwing a disapproving look Yaten's way. "Anyway. I say you just go ahead and ask her. I do recall over hearing her arguing with Rei one night about how age doesn't matter when it comes to love. Usagi is very different and thinks differently than most girls nowadays. I believe you should just go on ahead and, excuse me for the overused cliché/statement, follow your heart," he smiled.  
  
Yaten: O_O  
  
Seiya: O_O  
  
"Did Taiki just give advice on love?" Whispered the shortest guy.  
  
"I think so," replied the raven-haired stud, in the same hushed tone.  
  
"Is the world ending?" He asked yet again.  
  
"I don't know...But I think it's starting to," replied Seiya, his eyes holding somewhat of a mocking glint as he watched Taiki watch the both of them  
  
"Alright that's the last time I give either of you any advice!" Exclaimed the brown-headed one, crossing his arms and legs as a sign of frustration and annoyance.  
  
"We were just kidding!" Grinned the lead singer, patting the older one on the shoulder.  
  
"I wasn't..." mumbled Yaten.  
  
"So are you going to do it or not?" Asked Taiki, getting impatient.  
  
"I think I will!" Announced Seiya, getting up and heading to the phone.  
  
*  
  
"No I don't know...What are you trying to ask here?" Whined Usagi, getting frustrated.  
  
Both Makoto and Minako sighed at the same time (A/N: LMAO *hint hint* SAME TIME! Heehee ^.^ ).  
  
"What Makoto is trying to say is...What will you do if he asks you to maybe, say, marry him?"  
  
"WHAT?! Are you two crazy? What makes you think he'd even THINK of asking?" Blushed the odango-haired girl.  
  
"Oh come on Usa-chan!" Exclaimed Makoto. "Any sane, or in mine and Minako's case, any insane person can see that you two are crazy about each other! I wouldn't be surprised if he burst through your door right now, fell to his knees and begged you to be his forever."  
  
Minako snickered and the brunette grinned, watching Usagi get redder.  
  
*Riinnnnggggggg*  
  
~Thank god! Saved by the phone!~  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey sweetheart," came Seiya's heavenly voice.  
  
Usagi's heart skipped a beat. "Hi ^^!" She smiled, glancing side-ways at her two friends, only to find Minako with a raised eyebrow (A/N: LOL F EYEBROW!) and Makoto smirking.  
  
"Are you free today?" He asked, hopefully yet with a tiny hint of desperation in his voice.  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"Great! Be ready at 8 o'clock tonight if you can ^^! I'll drop by to pick you up."  
  
"Alright! But where we going?" She asked, getting happier by the second.  
  
"You'll see. Well I've got to go now, I have things I need to take care of. I'll see you later on tonight, alright?"  
  
"Okie...Bye bye!"  
  
"Bye..."  
  
She turned back to her two friends, only to find Makoto staring at Minako.  
  
"What?!" Minako asked the brunette.  
  
"You're doing it again..." replied the tall one (A/N: TALL ONE! HAHA!).  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Makoto sighed. "The eyebrow thing Mina-chan...The eyebrow..."  
  
Minako groaned.  
  
-Later That Evening-  
  
*Ding dong*  
  
~That must be Seiya,~ thought Usagi, rushing to collect her purse and slip some shoes on. She happily skipped to the front door and threw it open, smiling up at the hottie in front of her.  
  
"You ready?" He semi-grinned, his hands moving from his hair to his pockets then back to his hair.  
  
~What the...~  
  
"Ya...erm...Are you alright?" Asked the blonde, reaching up to straighten his collar, something she's never had to do.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine ^^! Just a bit stressed out. Work and all, you know."  
  
~Liar...~  
  
"Sure," she smiled, despite what she truly believed. "So where we headed ^^?"  
  
"Well I promised you we'd go ice skating sometime, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Cool! But at this time?" She asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.  
  
"Well why not?" He smiled, holding his arm out to escort her to his (A/N: cool ^^v ) car.  
  
*  
  
Seiya turned off the car and took his seat belt off, looking up at the building in front of him.  
  
"Looks pretty big," exclaimed Usagi, taking in the view. "But are you sure it's open? There doesn't seem to be any other people around."  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said reassuringly. "Now come on."  
  
Pulling the door open, Seiya waited for her to walk in before he followed, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Oi...It's really dark," whispered Usagi, blinking furiously. She heard a click behind her, milliseconds before light flooded the gigantic stadium.  
  
Before her eyes could completely adjust, Seiya led her towards a counter on the left and picked up a pair of ice-skates, handing them to her before picking up the other pair. They both head towards a bench facing the entrance of the ice skating rink. No one was around.  
  
"Erm...?" Came Usagi's questioning look.  
  
"I rented it for the two of us for tonight. I thought it would be more fun if we had the whole rink to ourselves instead of tripping over little kids and smacking into other people," he smiled, hoisting her foot into his lap as he began tying the skate tightly.  
  
Usagi was silent. No one had ever done anything as big as this for her. She stared at Seiya as he continued with her other foot then moved on to his own. She smiled inwardly at his seriousness in tying them tightly, among other things.  
  
Suddenly he stood up and smiled, turning to her. He didn't seem to have noticed her silence. "Ready?"  
  
Nodding, she got up unsteadily, trying to balance her weight equally on each blade before heading towards the ice along with the raven-haired stud.  
  
*  
  
"Wow! How long have you been doing this for O_O?!" Asked Usagi, watching Seiya swiftly go from skating forward, to backward, then back again.  
  
"Oh going backwards is easy," he smiled, skating towards her. "Here, take my hands. Use them to keep your balance while I push you backwards. Don't worry, I'll be gentle."  
  
!=Chibi Moment of Angel Usagi and Devil Usagi=!  
  
"Uoooh," purred Devil Usagi. "He'll be...gentle ^.~ "  
  
"EEEEK! She's having ecchi thoughts!" Cried out Angel Usagi.  
  
"Ecchi? HAHA! You underestimate my mind," chuckled the other, a whip appearing out of nowhere in her right hand as she licked her lips.  
  
"EEEEEKKK! HENTAI THOUGHTS!"  
  
"Oh come on Angie...You know you're having them too ^.^ "  
  
"Am not..." Declared the angel, though the redness that spread across her face gave her away.  
  
!=End Chibi Moment=!  
  
Usagi blushed profusely, looking down, pretending to concentrate on her feet, hoping he wouldn't notice her odd behavior.  
  
"You're getting it," grinned Seiya.  
  
He had spoken too soon. For in the milliseconds that followed those three words, Usagi lost her balance and began falling backwards, pulling Seiya with her.  
  
But of course, being Seiya, the thoughtful, considerate, sexy, gorgeous, loving hunk, he grabbed her around the waist with one hand, holding her to him, the other hand extended out towards the ground so it could take the impact instead of her body.  
  
So his hand came in contact with the ice, as well as his knees, but Usagi was safe ^^! Until of course he gently put her down before his other arm gave way and he ended up LITERALLY toppling on top of her.  
  
They stayed like that, catching their breath, Seiya watching Usagi as she kept her eyes shut tightly. He waited for her to open them...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
And when those beautiful sea blue eyes blinked open, he breathed his question.  
  
"Marry me, Usagi..."  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Don't ask about the whole eyebrow thing! It's an inside joke and only Rinoa Leonhart and PinkSakura-chan will understand it ^^! Anywho hope you liked this VERY RUSHED chapter. Sorry for the delay...Writers block...Laziness...School work...Camp...REVIEW!!! ^_^!  
  
NOTE: If you want us to e-mail you as soon as we update, e-mail us at makoto_hotaru@hotmail.com and include the name of the story you want to be informed of. REMEMBER! You have to EMAIL us. Not state in your review that you want us to tell you when it's updated. Thanx. Ja ^_~ 


	19. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All we own is the plot/storyline.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MIGHT AND MOST PROBABLY WILL PISS MOST OF YOU OFF! READ AT OWN RISK!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Summary- Mamoru travels to America to go to college there. But before he leaves he proposes to Usagi. He promises he'll be back in a year...she promises she'll wait for him. What happens? Mamoru does return, as promised...but he also brought something back. She's clinging to his arm...  
  
By The Way- Like I mentioned before...there are no powers...  
  
________  
  
Key:  
  
" " Talking (do I even have to tell you?)  
  
~ Thinking  
  
# Flashback  
  
* Onomatopoeia  
  
| Translation  
  
___________________________________________  
  
BETRAYED  
  
Chapter 17  
  
________________  
  
"Yes..."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
OWARI!   
  
(THE END)  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: OML GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA^o^HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WEEEEEEEEE! It was a dare . Gomen ne! I had to do that! But think about it! It would seem incomplete if I went on to type up their wedding day and all. Plus it leaves an opening for a sequel (if I decide to write one or not). BUT! I am debating on whether or not to write a SHORT prequel explaining Mamoru! I already put up an Author's Note in it's section. Go read it and review, saying whether or not you want the prequel .! SANKYO ALL FOR THE REVIEWS ^_^!   
  
THANX TO: happygolucky111 (Especially you ^.^ Thanx bunches and bunches and bunches!), Rinoa Leonhart, Sutaru, val3361, stillbornangel, AMI MIZUNO, LG (There's Usagi's response. LOL!), joyce, Midnight Scribbler (YAY!), RavenChickMoon, Jing (glad you love the story...still got that opinion?), Ahknee/Kitteen (You too), Michelle-the-WaterPrincess, Animefreak242, Eo, Kakyaa, Yueh-miko (love your name), Sakura-Blossom, Serena Tsunami (Hope you liked the "chapter/word" lol), Lil-PrincessK, Lady of Pluto, AMYANGEL, PriestessKali, Serenity's Rose, Trunks Goddess (I don't kow how I come up with these ideas...), Sailor of Shadow (That's a first...Sailor Of Shadow...Cool), Moon Mistress (Thanx alot...still like your name), BeautifulDreamer (I wish Seiya was real too ^_^!), Dark_angel_of_doom (great name), Vela-chan (thx for the long review).   
  
And all others I missed. These names were of all the people who reviewed to the last chapter. Have a nice day ^_^! 


End file.
